Is it the end?
by camps1893
Summary: Steve and Catherine both had kids, how will the kids react when they try to work on there relationship and bring the kids together.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine was on leave and like every time she was on leave she had to split her time between Steve and he two children. Each time she came back she found it difficult to leave Steve without him knowing to be with her kids. She loved her children but she had been absent for a lot of their life. Until now.

Her two children Chelsea and Jay were twins. They both lived with their Grandmother until her death a few months ago. This left both of her children richer than anyone could imagine. Now Cath had to leave the Navy to finally look after her 14 year old children.

As she waited outside the docks for Steve to pick her up she wondered what she was going to tell him. How would he take? Would he still like her? Over and over in her head she tried to plan on what to say to tell him the secret she had been hiding from him for 10 years.

Meanwhile,

Steve was on his way to pick Cath up from the docks thinking of the same problem. His 10 year old daughter Evie was coming to town for a while. Although he made no secret to Catherine about his daughter he never saw her and thought that was how it was going to stay. He drove to the docks thinking of what he was going to do and tell her about his new commitment.

20 minutes later

"Hello Commander" Steve said getting out the car to help her put her bags in the back, before opening the door for Catherine to get in.

"Hello Sailor" Catherine said getting into the car. She got in waiting for Steve to get in the other side to start telling him about her lies. He got into the car and she tried to start. "We need to talk." Almost simultaneously Steve said "I need to tell you something." They both looked at each. A smile broke across each of their faces.

"Go on Cath you go first." Steve said trying to prolong the idea of him losing the women he loved forever.

Cath was lost in a trail of thought until the words from Steve brought her back to reality. "Well...we have been together or whatever you would like to call it for 10 years now. I have kept a big part of my life away from you out of fear. I have to tell you know as I have to leave The Enterprise and work from base permanently." She paused and looked at Steve, who was looking scared about what she was about tell him. "I have two children." As soon as those words came out she felt a great relief throughout her body.

A few minutes passed. Catherine was sitting staring straight ahead at the road wanting Steve to say something. Steve sat there thinking of what could he say. After 10 years he thought he would have known. He should have known. This just proves our relationship isn't proper he thought. Without looking at Cath he began to speak. "How could you not tell me? Cath 10 years. Me and you have been going out for 10 years and that is a pretty big part of your life." He stopped there, not knowing what to say or do. He had to stop before he said something he would regret. Cath sat there not knowing what to say. Wanting to try and explain but she didn't have any reason for not telling him.

"Well that matches my news. I told you I had a daughter, but I was going to tell you she was coming to stay with me for a while. But I think your news has to be more important and hurtful." Steve stopped himself. All he wanted was some sort of explanation from Cath who was just sitting there.

After a few minutes she turned to him. "I am sorry. My kids are 14. For the last 14 years I have been the world's worst mother, speaking to them once a week if that. Only seeing them half the time when I was leave. If I am honest with myself I think it was I didn't want to be a mother when I was so young, I just didn't want other people to know. I have tried to tell you but our relationship isn't normal is. We don't just sit and talk. We sleep together. That is all we do." Saying this she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, herself or Steve.

The conversation stopped between for a good 15 minutes. Then Steve spoke. "I suppose you want to go and see your kids and not come home with me."

As much as she wanted to spend time with Steve she new after the death of her mother in law she had to go and see her kids, as she hadn't seen them since the death of their grandmother. "I am sorry. I need to go and see my kids." She said not wanting to look at Steve, knowing how much hurt she had caused him. She gave him the address and they start heading towards the house.

As they got there Cath didn't know what to say. She was about to open the door when she knew she couldn't leave it like this. "Steve, I am sorry. I couldn't tell you because I couldn't tell myself it was true. Thanks for the lift. I will call you later?" She asked, she wanted him to tell her things between them would be okay but she knew somewhere in her heart that things were far okay between them now.

"It's been fun Cat." He used her nickname he had given her trying to make in personal, not the traditional break up speech. "You lied to me for 10 years. I can't deal with this. I am sorry. It has been fun but I think this has to be it."

Cath didn't know what to say to this. She couldn't believe it was over. "Goodbye then." She grabbed her bag, and started making her way up the long drive way towards the house. Don't cry she told herself not wanting her kids to see her life this.

On the way home all Steve would think about was, was this the end? He didn't want it be but he couldn't see a way they could move on from this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She got to the front door. She lifted the keys out of her pocket and opened the door. Walking through the door she was rather expecting her children to still be upset and the house as her ex mother-in- law liked it.

"Hello?" she called up the stairs. She wasn't sure if her kids would still be living here or moved in with friends for the last few months. "Hello." A voice returned from upstairs. Cath recognised that voice; the voice of her daughter that she missed every time she was away. Chelsea started to make her way down the stairs to see her mum. As she walked over to her mum, she just stood there. Not the reaction that Cath was used to every time she came.

After a few moments of silence Cath realised that her daughter had changed. This wasn't the little girl who would be waiting at the door for her mum to come home. "Where's your brother?" She asked trying to make conversation with her daughter. "Not sure think he is in the garden." Chelsea replied with a blank expression on her face. She was trying not to let her mum no how much she missed her, but how angry she was at her for not coming back sooner.

As Catherine made her way to the garden to see her son she was wondering what sort of reaction she would get from him. After all he had been the more forgiving and accepting one about their mother's job. "Hi Jay," she stood behind him waiting for him to turn around. He sat there staring at the sea at the bottom of the garden. "Hi mum, you home for good?" All he wanted to know was if he was going to have to be the one to tell his sister that their mother did care he just didn't know how to show it.

"Yeah. I will work from base, in Pearl. For once I can be a proper mum to you two." Jay wasn't convinced but it was all he had for now and he had to take it. He stood up and walked over to his mum and hugged her, giving Cath the welcome home she wanted.

Jay pulled himself away looking over at Chelsea who was now stood behind them. Chelsea just stood there wanting to do the same to her mother but knew she couldn't.

**Meanwhile... **

Steve was driving to pick his daughter up from the airport. He hadn't seen her in years. He didn't know after all these years he would see her again. This was his chance he thought. This time I can do things differently and be a better dad. He was trying to think of anything else but Catherine. But as he tried to disregard them the kept flooding his head.

When he got to the airport he waited in the terminal waiting for his little girl to come through. He wasn't sure how good of a father he would be. Not knowing how to look after kids by himself. He had been out with Grace and Danny, but didn't know what to do or the first thing about parenting.

As people started walking through from the plane, Steve was looking out for a little girl by herself, but as he looked up he saw the little holding hands with Mary. He couldn't believe it. He had waited years to see his daughter and months to see his sister a now they were here together.

As they walked over to each other Evie ran to her dad, hugging him. She had missed out on was hugs from her dad. He was only ever about for a week at a time when she was young. Although Catherine knew he had a daughter he felt that he had lied to her too.

"Hello sweetheart" he said as he let go of her. She stood there looking up at a man who could be anyone but she would recognise him anywhere from the photos her mother had shown her. "Hi dad" she returned.

Mary had finally made it over to Steve carrying the bags. She put them down to give her brother a hug. "Hi bro" she said with a smile on her face. She could tell by his face that he had surprise him. "What you doing here?" Steve asked trying to work out if he was happy to have both his sister and daughter here, or if it would just complicate things more, having his sister advising him on what to do about Cath.

"Well, I got a call from Evie's mum, she asked about you and if you had changed. When I said I think you are still as mad but older, she asked me to bring Evie over, as she didn't trust you. She also asked me to give you this." Mary said reaching into her bag looking for an envelope. As she pulled the letter out of her bag Steve wasn't sure what to expect.

Steve put the envelop in his pocket not wanting to read it in front of Evie and Mary, out of fear of not knowing what it was going to say. He picked up their bags and walked them to the truck.

The start of the drive went slow. With Steve thinking about what he was going to do about Cath. Mary wasn't sure if it was a good surprise for Steve to see her and didn't want to push it any further. But Steve realised that it wasn't their fault he felt like this and not talking to them made him feel bad. "So how's my daughter been?" Trying to think of ways to start a conisation.

"I am okay." She wasn't really sure what to say in response.

The whole way the conversation consisted of few words to each question someone asked. When they finally got home, Evie felt like it had been ages since they left the airport. Steve showed her around his house, then taking her upstairs to show her, her room. It was the guest room. He was going to give her Mary's room until her room was decorated but Mary needed that now.

"I am going to unpack." Evie said grabbing her bag and opening it on the floor in front of Steve. He couldn't believe it. His 10 year old daughter was here. Doing this for herself. Last time he saw her face to face she had been 3, his little girl.

"Okay I will leave it to you then." He said turning walking out the door. He made his way down stairs to see Mary sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "What is going on?" she asked knowing when her brother was lying to her. "Nothing. Just leave it." He said sharply. Mary knew he was lying but thought if she pushed him anymore it would turn out into an argument.

Mary grabbed her suitcase and made her way up the stairs. Steve sat that kitchen table getting the letter out of his pocket that Mary had given him at the airport.

_Steve, _

_10 years you have not been a good father to Evie. I can't do this anymore. I sent her over with Mary to make sure she was okay. I need to take a break. We had her when we were young. You were in the navy and didn't want this commitment. I still wanted a life but I had no choice. Now I have to live my life before I get older and regret it even more. I want Evie to live with you. I am getting the rest of her things shipped over to you. She's a good kid. I will be in touch soon. _

_Sarah. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The next morning Steve still couldn't believe the letter. He picked it up and read it again. Each time it still didn't make sense. How could she give up her daughter after 10 years? He knew he did it but his was because of his job, not because he wanted to party. He got out of bed and decided to go for a swim. Water was where he belonged, it gave him chance to relax and think about what he was going to do.

Mary heard the back door close as Steve went out. She got up and walked to the window, where she saw Steve making his way towards the sea. She watched at how at ease he seemed in the water. She got up, checking on Evie as she walked past her room. She went down stairs, and without meaning to be nosey she looked at letter on the side.

As she read it her face was expressionless. She wasn't sure if this was good for Steve or if he was going to struggle. She sat at the table reading and reading the letter. She didn't know what to do. Evie had been in Hawaii for less than 24 hours and Steve hadn't been much of a father.

She waited until he came back in. As soon as he opened the back door he saw she had seen the letter. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing, if she knew she could help him. "I didn't mean to read it." She said quickly, after the bad mood he was in yesterday she didn't want an argument.

Sensing she didn't want an argument he quickly replied "it's okay. I don't know what I am going to do." He stood there waiting for one of her usual responses that although annoying always seemed to be right.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" this wasn't the response he was expecting. He thought about that, even after thinking about it all night he still didn't have an answer. "I don't know. All night I have been thinking and all I know is that I can't let her go." Steve said trying to sound convincing.

"Well you are going to have to talk to her. Although, since she has been here you have been a terrible father, and you need to start to change before you tell her anything." She said that was the bit of advice he had been waiting for. She got up from the table and walked towards the stairs.

He knew she was right and had to try and make a change. He went upstairs and got himself ready for the day, thinking if he was going to be a father he had to be prepared himself. It was 9.00 o'clock before he heard Evie moving around upstairs. She didn't come down straight away, which gave Steve a chance to start on breakfast.

"Pancakes?" Steve asked as she walked down the stairs. This wasn't the life she was used to; she normally had cereal, which she got by herself.

"Yeah please" she said sitting at the table, watching her father. She sat there watching him, looking at the man who had left her all those years ago.

"Thank you" she said as Steve put the pancakes in front of her.

He walked away starting to tidy up. He knew things were going to be hard. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to tell her, but wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

When she had finished he thought it was time to tell her. He sat opposite her at the table and waited until she looked at him before he decided to start.

"Evie, we need to talk. Before your mum said goodbye to you at the airport what did she say?" Steve asked trying to work out if she had any idea.

Evie had to think back to what happened at the airport. "She said she was sorry. I wasn't sure what she was talking about but then she said she loved me and goodbye."

"Okay, did she say when you were going back to her?"

"I asked but all she said was she would see my soon." Evie was starting to get confused. She didn't know what he was asking her but all she knew was it wasn't good.

"Well, your mum gave Mary a letter to give to me. She has sent you to live with me, permanently." As soon as he said those words he could see the hurt in her eyes. He didn't know what to say. He needed to tell her the rest of the story but he couldn't get the words out seeing the look on her little face. He forced himself to carry on. "She said she is going to send the rest of your stuff out in a few weeks. She said she will be in touch she just wants you to settle." He just finished when a tear fell down her check.

He quickly got up from his seat and made over to her, bringing her in for a hug. She clung onto him as tears carried on making their way down her checks.

Once she stopped crying she didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand why her mum would do that. Why couldn't she have a normal family? Both her parents had let her down. She wanted to be like all her friends at school, a mum and a dad who would never let them down, but that was too much to ask.

She pulled away from Steve and made her way upstairs without saying anything to him. Steve knew how much it must have hurt her but didn't know what to say.

**Meanwhile... **

Catherine had made her way back to her old room before she left. She started to unpack, wanting to say something to her daughter but not wanting an argument. She knew that the longer she waited the worse it would be.

She walked down the hall to her daughter's bedroom. Standing outside she was nervous. She wasn't sure what about, she had been less nervous on missions that could have killed her. She knocked on the door waiting for Chelsea to let her in.

"Come in" Chelsea said turning around to look at door. She was lay on the bed reading a magazine but soon sat up when she saw it was her mum.

"Chelsea, we need to talk. I know I have been a terrible mother..." Catherine started. Before she could finish Chelsea interrupted.

"You think? A terrible mother that is the understatement of the year. You haven't been a mother. All you have done in my life is let me down. You never answer my calls when you are on ship. I tried calling you so many times but you just ignored it. Every time I thought you would be home I would wait by the door for hours, waiting for you to come home. Each time you left I thought it was because of me. You didn't want to live with me." Chelsea finally took a chance to breath. Catherine knew all of these were true but she had to say something. Make her feel loved.

"I am sorry. I know I have not been a mother and I know you have every right to hate me but I am here now trying to make a change." Catherine managed to get all of that out before Chelsea exploded with anger.

"You are not trying to make a change. The only reason you are back is because we would go into care now Nan has died. You don't care about us. It would look bad on you if you let us go into care. You think you are trying to make a change but you're not. You never cared, and you never will. Me and Jay are just an in convince to you. You made that clear when you joined the army. You left us and no matter how long you stay with us you will always be that selfish bitch." Chelsea wanted to continue, making her mum feel the same way she did, but her tears were pouring down her face and she was struggling to talk. As Cath tired to make her way over to comfort her, she barged past and ran out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve knew how upset his little girl was. He desperately wanted to go and talk to her, but he had never been well at things like that. He tried to keep himself busy, tidying the kitchen, trying to figure out what he had to say to her when he had to go to see her. He finally knew he had to go and see her.

When he got outside Evie's bedroom he gently knocked on the door before letting himself in. She was sat looking out the window to the beach. He slowly walked in and took a seat next to Evie. This was all new to him. She had been crying, and Steve could see it in her eyes. He didn't no what to say.

"I'm sorry, me and your mother have never been the best parents. At times your mum was better than I was. I am sorry for leaving you when you were younger. But even though I left I still loved you and I am sure that even your mum sent you to stay with me she still loves you too. Steve said.

Evie could see her dad was trying to make a change but she didn't know what to say. She wanted a proper family like her friends back home had but she got this life instead. She couldn't change. For 10 years old she had grown up quick. She had to accept her life and make the best of it.

"It's okay dad." She said trying to hold back her tears. But Steve could see them. He put his arm around his daughter and pulled her close. He had missed this when she was younger and he wasn't going to miss anymore time.

"Come then, I think me and you need to go and buy some new things if this is going to be your new room." He said pulling away. "You get ready and I will see you down stairs in a minute." He said getting up.

Evie nodded and got up to get herself ready to go out.

Downstairs...Steve went to the kitchen and grabbed his phone, dialling a familiar number. He hoped she would pick up as what he wanted to say couldn't be said on voice mail. "You have reached Catherine Rollins, sorry I can't take your call right now please leave a message after the beep." He got her voice mail. He would have to leave it. He desperately wanted to say something but he just stayed quite.

"Catherine." He managed to say before he hung and left it. He wanted to say more but it wasn't something he could do over voicemail, he didn't really wanted to do it over the phone but after their argument he didn't think he could do it face to face.

**Meanwhile... **

Catherine tired to follow her daughter but by the time she was down stairs Chelsea had gone. She knew her daughter was upset which made her worry more to what she was going to do.

She stood looking out the open door hoping her daughter would come back, but there was no sign of her. "Mum." Jay was standing at the top of the stairs looking at his mum. He could see she was upset and had an idea it was Chelsea fault. He didn't like blaming his sister but sometimes she would cause trouble to tell people how she was feeling. "Where's Chelsea?" He said stepping down the stairs towards his mother.

"We had an argument. It was my fault. She left, upset and I don't know where she is going to do." Cath said trying to hold back her tears.

Even after his mum being gone for all this time he hated to see her upset. He pulled his mum into a hug trying to stop her crying. "She will be back just give her some time. I will call George and see if she has gone to his." George was Chelsea best friend. They had been close for years and he or Shannon would be the first place Chelsea would go to, but Shannon was on holiday.

Catherine hated waiting but it was all she could. She wouldn't know where to start looking for her. She sat by the window waiting for her to come home. She started to think, was this the feeling my daughter had when she wanted me home. She was starting to see the hurt she had caused to her daughter; waiting all this time for no one to turn up.

**A few hours later... **

Catherine was about to call a friend to try and ping her phone when the front door opened. It was Chelsea closely followed by George. Cath tried to walk over to Chelsea, but she just walked past her and straight up to her bedroom.

"Ms Rollins, we need to talk." George said walking towards the sofa.

"Call me Cath please." She said sitting down on the sofa.

"Me and Chelsea had a long chat before she came home. She does love you she always has. Chelsea, has the idea that you are going to leave again, and that's why she is not forgiving you because she doesn't want to get hurt again. Chelsea wants to forgive you and to have a relationship with you she just doesn't know how to make one." George said.

"I am not going to leave again, I have told that, I have took a desk job." Cath was trying to make George understand.

"She knows that's what you told her but she needs you to show her you're not. Jay was always the one out of them that could forgive people and accept what they say but not Chelsea. She has to be shown. Give her some time, go and see her but just let her do all the talking. I am sorry but I have to go." George said getting off the sofa.

"Thank you for everything." Cath said showing George to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evie and Steve went out for day looking for things to make Evie's bedroom her own. Steve knew he should be concentrating on his daughter and getting know her again, however all he could think about was how he left things with Catherine.

"Dad can we get this." Evie said pulling Steve out of his thought.

"Of course, it's your room you can have what you want." Steve replied, if he only knew how much free rein he had given his daughter to spend his money.

Steve carried on following his daughter around the shop. For a 10 year old girl she had already learned the trick to shopping.

Steve's arms were almost full when they left the shop. Steve loaded the car with all the items they had brought. They sat in the car, not really talking. Although it had been a long time since he last saw his daughter but Steve was never sure what to talk about with her.

"I have to go out later," Steve said. Mostly the only time Steve spoke to his daughter was telling him about what he was going to do. Never any bonding conversations.

"Okay. When can we put my new stuff in the room?" Evie asked looking at her dad with her best puppy dog eyes to try and get her dad to it straight away.

"How about I drop you at Mary's you can spend the afternoon with her, then I will pick you up, we can get take-out and sort your room out then? Steve said feeling guilt tripped by his own daughter. He was a Navy Seal. How could a 10 year old girl get him to do anything within just one look?

Meanwhile...

Cath thought about what George had said. She knew she had to go and speak to Chelsea but couldn't bring herself, after the upset she saw in her daughter last time.

After a while she started thinking about Steve. He had been at the back of his mind for the last few days. She had been thinking about him but her daughter was her first priority. All she wanted to do was see Steve. He could make her feel better. He had that power, with just one look he could make her forget anything.

She was dragged out her thoughts by a ring at the door bell. She got up and made her way to the door taking a quick glance through the peep hole. She saw who it was. Her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. She stood on the other side of the door for a few seconds contemplating whether or not to open the door.

She knew she had to face him some time and it would be easier now than to wait for more anger to boil up.

"Steve!" She said opening the front door. Steve turned and looked at her. He didn't say anything. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was about a minute.

Finally, Steve broke and looked away, forcing Catherine to do the same.

"Steve, look I know why your here. We can't work this out. We have other commitments in our lives, that are more important. We both know that now I am back and have my children and you have your daughter we aren't meant to be. I know you came here so you could say the same." She paused and looked down at the floor. This was breaking her heart but she had to do it for her kids. "It was fun, we had some good times and I loved you. But it's not meant to be. I am sorry it worked out this way."

"Cath please stop." Steve tired to interrupt but Cath wouldn't let him.

"Can you please go Steve, that's all we need to say." Cath looked away. He was looking at her but she couldn't look at him. He turned and started walking back towards his car.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy. I will update again in couple of days.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

After leaving Catherine's house Steve felt crushed. He had been shot on many occasions but none of them were as painful as this. He went there wanting to tell her he loved her. That everything that had could still work. They both had family issues that they needed to work out but they could do it together.

When Steve arrived at Mary's they were sitting in the living both watching TV. Steve let himself in and walked straight to the living room. Steve walked over to where both his sister and daughter were sitting, taking a seat in the chair opposite.

"Evie why don't you go and get your bag from upstairs" Mary said, sensing her brother needed to talk. Mary waited until her niece was upstairs before she spoke again. "What happened?"

Steve looked over at his sister trying to work out how she knew something was wrong. "What do you mean Mare?"

"I mean you coming over here asking me to look after Evie, and then you come back less than an hour later looking upset and angry." Mary replied not letting him get out of telling her.

"Me and Catherine are finally over. I don't know what we had but I found out she has two kids, I told her Evie was coming to stay and she made me drop her home. I went round today to tell her I loved her, but she told me we can't be together." Steve replied giving her the short answer avoiding adding any feeling into the statement.

"What happened to my caveman brother?" Mary asked jokingly.

Steve didn't find Mary's statement that funny. After the day he had, all he wanted to do was go home, have a beer and go to bed. "Mary this isn't funny. I love her." Steve replied.

"I know. But Cath has to do what's right for her kids and you have to do what is right for Evie. I know this is easy for me to say, but move on. Just forget about her. I know you never will but she has made herself clear. If she tries to contact you don't let her, Evie is all you need to worry about." Mary knew it was a bit harsh. He loved her, he couldn't just stop but he has a daughter now and she has to be his first priority.

"Yeah I know your right..." Steve was going to continue but he could see his daughter starting to walk down the stairs.

"Can we go now dad. You promised we could start my room" Evie said with a big smile across her face.

"Yeah come on then you." He says standing up and putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

After saying thank you and goodbye to Mary they started to make their way home.

The car ride was quite, as always. Steve always wanted to talk to her but she was always quite. He didn't mind the silence for a bit of the journey but this was getting stupid.

"What do you want for dinner? We can have any takeout you like." Steve said looking over towards his daughter.

"Pizza?" Evie asked looking over at her father. "With Pineapple!" she added.

As soon as she said pineapple Steve knew that Danny was going to love his daughter. "Sure I know the best pizza place." Steve replied giving her a smile.

When they got home they sat at the table and started to eat their dinner. Steve still seemed distracted. There wasn't any talking going on. Evie knew that something was wrong with her dad. She didn't know, but she knew it had started when she got here. Every time she spoke to her dad on a video link he seemed happier. He seemed to want to talk more this time he seemed more withdrawn.

"Dad..." Evie said quietly, but she got Steve attention. He looked up at his daughter and waited for her to continue. "Do you love me? I know you say it but ever since I have got here you seem not wanting to talk, and spend time with me." Evie said not looking up from pizza. She kept her voice quite almost in a whisper scared of what he was going to say in return.

As soon as he daughter asked the question before she even said anything else he felt his heart break. To see his little girl look so upset, so sad made him feel like the worst person in the world. He sat looking at his daughter for a few seconds, she wouldn't look at him. He wanted to answer the but he couldn't find the words to speak to tell her.

"Evie, I love you more than anything. I am sorry that I haven't been talking much or spending time with you since you have been here. I know through your life I have been a terrible dad. Seeing you occasionally and speaking about once a month over the phone, but I do love you. I have just had something's on my mind. I don't talk much because I don't know what you like, what you want to talk about." He says getting out of his seat and walking over to his daughter kneeling down in front of her. "I am sorry for all of that. I do love you. How about we start over? We finish dinner, we go and start your room and then we watch any film you like?"

Evie tries not to look at Steve even after he has finished his speech. She doesn't want him to see how upset she it. She keeps looking at the floor, until he lifts her head so she is looking at him. "Okay. Can we watch Just My Luck?" Evie asks smiling. It had become her favourite film once she knew Mcfly was in it.

"Anything you want kiddo." Steve said pulling his daughter into a hug.

They spent the next few hours sorting out Evie's room the way she wanted. All of the new stuff Steve had brought now fitted perfectly into the room. She added some of her belongings she brought with her to make it look like home.

It was getting late by the time they put the film on. Steve sat down with his feet on the coffee table and his daughter tucked under his arm. He had missed times like this when she was younger, and wanted to try and make up for it. He knew that one night wouldn't make up for all the times he never got to do this but it was a start. They sat there and started to watch the film. It wasn't long before Evie was asleep. Steve carried on sitting there enjoying having his daughter close.

**Meanwhile... **

After Steve had left Catherine walked back to the sofa and sat there thinking about what she had just done. She knew he hadn't come to break things off. They had done that in the car when he had dropped her home. She had let the only man she had ever really loved go. She hoped it was the right decision for her and her kids.

She didn't hear Chelsea coming down the stairs. "Why did you send him away? You have never done anything for the good of me or Jay so why start now? You used us as an excuse. You didn't want to be with him so you used us to get you out of it. Nothing changes." Chelsea was still angry.

Cath didn't understand why her daughter had to blame her for everything. She left them, when she was in the Navy but she was back to look after them. She told Steve it was over for them and not to use as an excuse. "Chelsea, I am not going to argue with you. I did it for you, weather you believe me or not." Cath said.

Chelsea didn't reply. She turned round and walked back up the stairs towards her bedroom. She was just about to close the door when her brother appeared.

"Chelsea you are such a selfish bitch at times. Mum came back to make up for everything. She gave up her boyfriend for us. I always knew about him and mum. Nan used to talk about them all the time but you were too busy blaming her for everything. She did what was best at the time. She was young she knew she couldn't be the best mother and she still came back. Whatever your problem is you need to move on. She loved her boyfriend that was a big sacrifice for her. She could have carried on seeing him while she had us but she didn't she does care otherwise why would she do that? When mum was gone you weren't happy, now you are going to be making her feel the same way about him." Jay said. He was sick of the way his sister kept carrying on at their mother. He knew that what she was saying was right but she had to forgive her. She was the only mother he had.

When Chelsea didn't reply he just left her sitting on her bed. What Jay had said was right. She blamed her mother because there was no one else in her life to blame when things went wrong. She knew the feeling of what it was like when someone you loved had to go away. It was the same feeling she got every time her mother went away on the ship. She had to say something. She knew that the way she was treating her mother wasn't right. Her Nan would never approve. Her Nan had been the most influential person in her life and going against what she would have wanted was something Chelsea would never do.

Chelsea went back down stairs. Her mother was still sitting on the sofa. This time with her head in her hands. When she heard Chelsea coming down the stairs she looked up, she looked like she had been crying.

"Mum" Chelsea said quietly taking a seat on the sofa next to her. "I'm sorry. I know that what I have been saying has been horrible. I still don't agree or understand why you left us for the Navy however, I am not going to stop you seeing your boyfriend person. I know what is was like when you went away and I loved you and missed you, and I am not going to stop you seeing him or speaking to him. I love you mom." Chelsea said before starting to get up to walk off.

Chelsea had said these things to her mom. She wasn't ready to forgive her but she had to try. Cath knew that even after this it would still take time with Chelsea. But she knew that if Chelsea said she could speak to Steve and gave her blessing she meant it. She got up and gave Chelsea a hug before letting her carry on upstairs.

Catherine sat back on the sofa and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She held it deciding weather she should call him or not.

**Sorry it took so long to update I have been busy. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Catherine held her phone for about 15 minutes before deciding she had to call Steve. She loved him. Her daughter had given her the blessing, the only thing standing in her way was herself. It took her 3 attempts for her to actually press call, when she did she had butterflies. No man had ever given her this feeling.

Steve quickly grabbed his phone, trying not to wake his daughter who was still asleep in his arms. He turned it to silent and looked at the name as it carried on vibrating. He remembered what Mary had said, earlier that day and hung the phone up.

Catherine waited until it went to answer phone. She knew that it had ended to early, and that he must have hung up. She realised that she lost her chance with him. She went to the fridge grabbing a beer out and settling down on the sofa turning the TV on.

About an hour later, she had finished her beer and the TV was rubbished she decided it was time to go to bed. She got up and made her way upstairs. She went to say goodnight to Chelsea, who was already asleep. She walked over to her daughter placed a kiss on her head, as she stepped back she looked at her daughter who still looked like her little girl. She looked so young and innocent. She stood there for a few minutes and walked out.

After Cath left Chelsea's room she headed across the hall towards Jay's room. She lightly knocked on the door in case he was asleep like Chelsea. She stood there for a few seconds until Jay opened the door. When Jay let Cath in she followed him into his room and sat on the end of his bed.

After a few minutes of silence Cath decided to break the silence. "I spoke to Chelsea before. We talked about Steve. He has been my boyfriend of sorts for about 9 years. He didn't know about you or Chelsea. He has a daughter himself. I tried to call him he didn't answer, he hung up on me" Cath said. She didn't know why she was telling her 14 year old son this but she had to tell someone.

"He could have just been busy." Jay knew what he was saying was probably a lie but he had to make her feel better. "Just give him time he will call you back."

"Thank you Jay." Cath said getting up off his bed and walking towards him, kissing him of his forehead. "Goodnight love you."

"Love you too mum." Jay replied watching as mum left.

Meanwhile...

After Steve hung up the phone he put it back on the coffee table. He looked at his watch and knew it was time to go to bed .He carefully moved his daughter so he could stand up. He went to lock the door and came back and picked up his daughter to take her to bed.

When he picked her up she started to move slightly. He slowly soothed her back to sleep. When he got upstairs he to his daughters room lightly kicking the door open. He put his daughter to bed, kissed her goodnight. He made his way to his own room getting into bed he thought about Cath.

She had kids. They had been together for almost 10 years. He had talked about Evie. She had even met Evie when Evie was 1. Didn't she ever feel the need to tell him?

Steve spent the rest of the night thinking about Cath. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He wanted her to be in bed with him. To feel her warm body against his. He tried to stop thinking about her, do what Mary told him. He couldn't, all he wanted to do was pick up his phone and return her call. He wanted to know what she had to say. She had ended things with him at her house, why would she call him if she didn't want to work things out.

The next day Steve was up early. He went out for his morning swim and was back before Evie was awake. Steve was about to start making breakfast when he heard his phone ring. He almost ran to answer it hoping it was Cath. When he saw Danny's name appear he a felt a sense of disappointment.

"Hi Danny" Steve answered

"Hi are you and Evie still coming to the beach today?" Danny asked

"Yes. 11 o'clock?" Steve asked.

"Yeah see you later."

And with that he hung up the phone. Steve carried on making breakfast before leaving it on the side to go and have a shower and get dressed for the day.

When Steve came back downstairs he saw Evie was awake and sitting at the table.

"Morning sweetheart, do you want some breakfast?" Steve asked walking past the table over to where he had left the breakfast.

"Yeah please." Evie said looking over to see what Steve had made for breakfast. When she saw pancakes a little smile broke on her face.

"Pancakes and syrup?" Steve asked. He wasn't really sure why he had in the little time he had spent with his daughter he knew that was her favourite.

"Yes please." Steve could see she had a smile on her face as he placed the pancakes in front of his daughter and made his way to the cupboard to get the syrup out.

"Once you have finished your breakfast, you need to go and get changed. We are going to meet the people I work with at the beach." Steve said placing the syrup down in front of his daughter.

"Okay" Evie replied a little per occupied covering her pancakes in syrup.

Through the rest of breakfast Steve and Evie talked, more than they had since Evie had got there. For once, it felt like they were normal family, which Steve had been around for all of Evie's life and not just over the internet and phone. Once they had finished breakfast Evie went upstairs to get dressed while Steve started to wash the dishes.

When Steve finished washing up Evie still wasn't ready. Steve remembered Mary at Evie's age and knew she wouldn't be ready for a while. He walked into the office sitting down on the chair looking at the desk. He saw a one of the few photos he had of him and Cath. He picked it up and looked at it. He stared at it for a couple of minutes before going into his pocket to get his phone, he knew what Mary had said but he had to call her.

"I'm ready dad." Evie said interrupting him before he had time to hit call. She stood in the doorway to the office looking at him. He quickly put the photo back on the desk hoping his daughter wouldn't notice. She walked over to the desk and stood opposite Steve. "Are we going to go?"

"Yeah, come on kiddo." Steve said standing up, putting his phone in his pocket. He took one last look at the photo before following his daughter out of the door.

Meanwhile...

Cath woke up early. She knew that if she had left the ship and moved to base permanently she would need to work on changing her sleeping patterns. She got up, and went down stairs. She knew her kids wouldn't be up for a while so she decided to go for a morning swim before starting to make breakfast.

When she came in she got herself dry, had a shower and got dressed for the day. She went back downstairs and started making breakfast for her kids. She made Chelsea scrambled eggs and Jay pancakes. It was getting close to 11 o'clock and neither of her kids were awake. Now she was back this was going to change. How could her kids waste this much of the day? She decided that it was time to go and wake them when Chelsea appeared walking down the stairs. She still looked half asleep.

"Morning" Cath said as Chelsea walked past her into the kitchen going to the fridge to get some orange juice.

Chelsea made some attempt at a response but it was barely understandable.

"I am going to wake up your brother and I will come back and make breakfast." Cath said getting up from the table heading towards the stairs.

Chelsea sat at the table looking at the magazine that had mother had just put down. She started looking at it not really paying attention to what she was reading. About 10 minutes later her mother came downstairs with her brother following. She knew it wouldn't have been easy trying to get Jay out of bed.

"I will start on breakfast. Well I should say lunch, with the time you two get up." She said walking over to the cooker to cook the breakfast.

Jay and Chelsea sat at the table making small talk while Cath was making breakfast. Cath joined in on some of their conversations but mainly left them to talk about what they wanted. She loved watching both getting along. She knew that at times they would fight and argue but they were close and looked after each other while she was gone.

"What have you two got planned for the rest of the day?" Cath asked placing the food down on the table.

"Nothing really might go out and see some friends later but nothing really." Chelsea said tucking into her scrambled egg.

Cath looked over at Jay waiting for his response but she had to ask him again when he seemed to occupied with stuffing his mouth full of pancakes.

"Erm...nothing I don't think, I might go out later if Chelsea does." He replied quickly before shoving more food in his mouth.

"I was thinking we had a family day. We have 3 weeks until you go back to school and I go to work I thought we could spend some time together. We need to talk about things that happen around the house. Things that you two have started to do since your Nan died and I haven't been here." Cath said, she knew that spending the day together would probably end up in an argument between her and Chelsea but she had to try and sort things out. She was back now and her kids weren't going to be the bosses of the house.

Jay looked over at Chelsea before looking at Cath. "I am okay with that if Chelsea is." He said looking back over at Chelsea.

Chelsea took a few seconds to think about it. She knew she wanted to go out with her friends but she knew that she would have to spend some time with her mom at some point she might as well get it out of the way. "Okay, only for today." She replied.

"Good, well I am thinking after breakfast, how about you two go and get dressed and we can talk about things that need to change." Cath said looking at both her kids before starting to read the magazine in front of her.

Meanwhile...

Steve and Evie arrived at the beach to see Chin and Kono already there. They were sat on the beach looking out towards the sea.

"Hi guys, this is my daughter Evie." Steve said walking up to them.

"Hi Evie, I'm Kono" Kono said smiling at Evie as she walked over to sit on the beach.

After a few minutes Danny walked over to the group closely followed by Grace. They joined the group, introducing themselves to Evie. After about half an hour of all of them sitting on the beach the adults made their way over to Kamekona's shave ice stand. The girls carried on playing on the beach until the adults had ordered.

Once the adults had sat down on the table the girls were still playing on the beach. As Kono went to get the girls Danny knew something was wrong with Steve.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked turning to face Steve. Chin also looked away from Danny and started to face Danny.

"Nothing" Steve replied. Danny could tell Steve was lying. They had been partners for about a year and Danny had got used to reading Steve like book.

"Come on, Grace can do a better job at lying than you just did." Danny pointed out. He knew that eventually Steve would give and tell him everything. "Steve, I give under 10 minutes before you tell me. You always do, it normally takes a little time but you will tell me." Danny continued which caused Chin to laugh a little, Steve just looked seriously at Danny.

"She has kids Danny. Now Grace and Evie are coming back over can you drop it?" Steve said looking past Danny towards the girls who were walking towards them.

Once they had all finished their Shave Ice they were about to say goodbye, but Danny pulled Steve aside to talk to him.

"Who has kids Steve, you didn't make any sense at all." Danny asked talking quietly to no one could over hear their conversation.

"Cath, I went to pick her up from leave the other day, and she dropped the bombshell that she had two 14 year old children. We have been together for about 10 years. She knew about Evie and she never told me about her kids." Steve vented, it felt good to talk about it properly, he knew he told Mary but he needed to tell someone else.

"Oh babe I'm sorry. What are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, I told Mary yesterday and what she told me was right. Cath has kids but I have Evie and she was to be the one person who matters more. I done with Cath. I tried to go and sort things out but she told me it was over. She called me last night and I didn't answer. Evie is going to be the person who I care for now."

"Steve you know Mary was right to some point. You have to put Evie first but it doesn't mean your life has stop. I have Grace and I still managed to go out Gabby. I thought Grace would think it was a really bad idea but she didn't. You can still be Evie's dad and be happy." Danny said before Evie and Grace walked over to them.

They all said their goodbyes before heading home.

Meanwhile...

Cath had waited while both her children got ready for the day. She sat on the sofa thinking about what she had to say. When she came up with a list of rules that needed to put into action she quickly sat back down and waited for her children to come down.

After a while of waiting both Jay and Chelsea walked into the living room together, they took a seat opposite Cath who put her newspaper down.

"I know I have just come back and that I have been gone for a while but as I am back we need to set a few rules. I know your Nan probably had some of the same rules as me but since she has died and I have come back they have stopped being used." Cath started. She looked at both of her kids who sat in front of her. They didn't really look interested. Chelsea sat playing with her nails while Jay sat fiddling with a cushion. "Guys! Are you listening?" Cath asked startling both Jay and Chelsea.

"Yes" they both replied in unison.

"Okay, well the rules are as follows" Cath started looking down at the little piece of paper she had in front of her. "1) you cannot sleep in till 11 o'clock on any day. You have to be up by 10am at the latest. 2) You tidy up your own mess and your bedrooms. 3) If you go out you have to be home at 10pm at the latest, 9pm on school days. 4) You have to listen to what I say and not just argue with me all the time I have come back. 5) Chelsea your boyfriend is not allowed in your bedroom at any time and Jay if you get a girlfriend she is not allowed in your room either. They are the rules. There is not many so I want you to follow them." Cath finished. She knew that her kids had them when their Nan was alive and they needed them now.

"Okay" Jay replied. He looked at Chelsea waiting for her to say something, he hoped that she wouldn't go off in one of her moods, he just wanted one day were his mom and sister didn't have to have an argument.

"I will follow them with two conditions, you promise us that you are working from base and in a couple of months you won't just leave us again." Chelsea said, she had to know her mom wasn't going anywhere. Although they spent the last couple of days arguing she had to know that her mom wasn't going to leave her again.

"I promise I am going nowhere Chelsea, I have come back for good. And what's the second condition?" Cath asked.

"You call or text your boyfriend again." Cath gave Chelsea a questioning look. How did she know Steve didn't answer her call. "I heard you call him last night and heard the answer phone quickly after you called him. I know we don't always get along but if you are staying you have to be happy." Chelsea said.

Cath got and up and gave her daughter her hug. She couldn't believe her daughter. Jay was just shocked as Cath. His sister was the most stubborn person he had ever none. She was up to something. He had no idea what which was starting to make him nervous.

"Mum, you can stop hugging me and go and text or call him now." Chelsea said pulling away from her mother.

Cath looked over at Jay, she knew she needed to ask what both her kids wanted her to do before she went ahead and did anything.

"Go on mum." Jay said smiling at her.

"Thank you both. Cath said walking out of the room to go and text him.

After about 20 minutes Cath returned she had text him and was waiting for a reply. "How do you guys fancy going to get some Shave ice?" Cath asked. The day had been going well so far she just wanted to make it last with her kids.

"Yeah lets go" Jay said standing up going to get his shoes, he was closely followed by Chelsea and Cath.

Meanwhile...

Once Steve and Evie got into the car, they started talking about his friends and Grace. They were almost home when Evie turned to Steve. "Dad whose that women in the photo?" Steve looked at his daughter. How did she see the photo, she didn't see the photo he thought.

"What photo?" He asked trying to play stupid and hope it was another photo, but he knew it was the photo of Cath, he didn't have many other photos in his house.

"The photo you put on the desk before we came out. She was pretty." Evie said looking at her dad. Steve didn't know what to say.

"An old friend" He said trying to stop his daughter asking any more questions. He wasn't sure what he would say if she kept asking any other questions.

"You like her. You looked happy when you were looking at the photo." She replied, she didn't wait for a response she just put the radio on choosing the channel she wanted.

The rest of the drive home Steve was thinking about what she had said. Did she like Cath? No she doesn't know her. She only saw a photo and it made me look happy. Once he got home he dismissed the thought. He didn't know what to do about Cath. Mary was right but so was Danny. He hadn't to think about what he was going to do.

They just got through the front door when Steve's phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the text he had:

Steve, I know when you came over the other day I didn't let you speak. I didn't want to break up with you. I did it because I thought it couldn't work. I have my kids and you have Evie. We both have higher priorities and we aren't the people we were when we met. Well me more than you for not telling you about my kids. But I want to start again if you do? Cath xx

Steve read the message. He stood in the hallway not sure if he should reply or not.

**I know this long chapter but I couldn't stop once I started writing. I am sorry but events that happen in this story won't go in the same order as the ones seen on the TV Show. Please review and I will try and update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"I will be back in a minute."Steve said leaving his daughter in the living room and heading to the garden. He pressed call on Cath's number and waited for to pick up.

"Cath" Steve said as soon as someone picked up the phone.

"Steve" Cath replied.

"I read your text; I came over to ask you to start over the other day."

"Steve I'm sorry about that, I didn't want you to say it."

"I never came to say that. I came to tell you I love you and we could start again. Aside from Evie in my life you are the best thing that has happened to me."

"I knew deep down that you were never going to say that but I didn't want you to give you the chance to. I thought that now we are both back with our kids that we wouldn't need each other, but I need you, to make me happy."

"I need you so I can be happy too. How about I pick you at 8 tonight and we can go out for dinner? We can start again." Steve wanted to make it work. He knew they couldn't carry on from were they left off, if they were going to be together they would need to start again.

"I can't do tonight, I promised my kids a family night." Cath started, but her kids sitting in front of her telling her they didn't mind. Although she knew they didn't mind she did. She wanted this night with kids, Steve could wait.

"How about tomorrow night at 8?" He asked hoping the answer was going to be yes.

"Yeah tomorrow at 8 sounds perfect."

"I will pick you up at 8 then."

With that they both hung up. He knew that he had made the right decision calling her back, he couldn't be able to live without her. He walked back into the house and sat down next to Evie on the sofa. He was going to tell her but he didn't know how. He wanted to tell her but had mother had sent her away, they had just started getting to know each other, he didn't want to change things before her certainly knew where they were going.

The next day, Steve woke up early, he did his normal routine, he was going out tonight he wanted to spend time with his daughter this weekend before he had to go back to work on Monday. It felt good not to be on call, for so long. Going back to work would be difficult, until Evie had to go back to school. Mary would help out a lot but he didn't want her to think he was palming her off.

Steve could hear that Evie was awake, when she didn't come straight down he knew she was getting dressed, he took this time to make breakfast and call his sister. He needed to ask her to look after Evie tonight, but he also wanted to spend time with her and his daughter together, it had been a long time since he had properly seen his sister and spent time with her in ages. He pulled his phone out and dialled his sister's number.

"Hi Mary," he said when Mary answered the phone.

"Hi big bro," she replied.

"I need to ask you a favour then just need to ask you something. Firstly, I am going out tonight and was wondering if you could look after Evie tonight?" Steve asked.

"Sure, but I am coming to stay at yours with her. What else did you want to ask?"

"Thank you, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and do something with Evie and me?"

"I will be over in an hour." She said hanging up.

Steve sat down with his newspaper, drinking coffee and waiting for his daughter to come downstairs.

"Morning sweetheart, breakfast is on the side" Steve said when she came into the kitchen.

"Morning daddy" Evie replied. She took her plate off the side and sat down opposite Steve.

"Today, I have invited Mary over. I was thinking we could go and have a picnic?" he said looking over the top of his paper at his daughter.

"That sounds fun. Where are we going for our picnic?" Evie asked between bites.

"A place where me and Mary always go for picnics. We go to where your granddad is buried." Steve said, he was a little worried about going there. Over Evie's life she probably spent more time with her granddad than she did with him. She knew he died, she didn't know how he died. He knew that she would ask sometime soon but he wasn't sure how he would tell her the truth.

"Okay," she said accepting it without questioning it.

They spent the rest of breakfast talking about some of the things that they would need to sort out now Evie was living with him permanently.

About an hour later Mary had arrived.

"Hi Aunt Mary," Evie said hugging her aunt. They sat down on the sofa talking waiting for Steve to make the picnic.

About an hour later they were ready to go, they got in Steve's car and drove to the cemetery. The car ride was mostly filled with them listening to the radio, with the occasional bit of chatter. When they got their Steve parked the car and they all got out.

"It's good to be doing this again." Mary said as she made her way over to their father's grave.

Steve and Mary sat straight down, Evie took a few seconds to sit down. She had never really been to a cemetery before and felt it a little odd. She sat down close to her dad. Steve sensed that his daughter didn't like being there, he knew that this was going to be difficult as this was the first time she has ever been to a cemetery.

She had never said goodbye to her granddad properly. She had seen him a few months before, but he sent her home early .She never knew why she was just told she had to go home.

The unloaded the picnic and started eating. Steve and Mary told stories about their childhood. They spent most of the afternoon there until Steve realised the time and knew he had to head home to make sure he was ready for his date with Cath.

**Meanwhile...**

Cath woke up later than normal. She had started to get used the idea of having a lie in now she wasn't on the ship anymore.

She decided for once she was going to lie in bed and not get up to go for her morning swim. She had started to o back to sleep when both her kids burst through the door.

"MOM!" They both yelled in unison.

Cath was startled when they came through the door. She didn't know they were awake. It reminded them of when they were kids. They would do this if she ever had a Christmas day off work. She only remembered a few, but those the remembered she remembered really well.

"You set a rule that you must not sleep in after 11 o'clock. It is 11.03am" Chelsea said looking at the alarm clock next to Cath's bed.

They both moved so they were sitting on the bed facing Cath while she sat up in bed.

"I'm awake, I was just lying in bed." Cath said trying to defend herself. She gave up trying to defend herself, why were her kids awake anyway. "What are you guys doing up? I thought it would be me trying to get you two out of bed."

"Well we got up because you have your date tonight. We are going shopping mom." Chelsea said with a big smile on her face. The only thing Chelsea loved more than shopping was music.

"Well you and Chelsea are, I am going to stay at home for the day." Jay said looking over at Chelsea.

"Jay you are coming shopping. There is no discussion." Chelsea said, Jay knew he was not going to win this discussion. Despite the fact that he was an hour older his sister had control over making him do things. She was always the bossy one when they were growing up.

"Jay if I am being made to go shopping with Chelsea then you are coming with me too." Cath said smiling at both of her kids.

"Right well we need to go in like the next hour because once we have got the dress mom we need to do hair and makeup and everything." Chelsea said getting excited about the girly day that was ahead.

"Chelsea, before you get to excited, I am not going to dress up like a teenager and I am going to have the final say on what I buy." Cath said making sure her daughter understood, before they went and she made her buy something she would never wear.

"Okay fine, but we need to get ready." Chelsea said getting up and moving to the door.

A little later they were in the mall, Chelsea was taking Cath and Jay into different shops looking for the perfect dress.

"Chelsea, wait here a minute." Cath said walking around through all the shop, to get a little black dress. It was plain and simple, it was like the dress she wore on their first date, well, she didn't really wear it for the whole date, she wore it for about an hour before it lay on the hotel floor in Colordo.

Cath came back holding this strapless black dress and holding it up to show Chelsea.

"I like it, you just need to try it on," Chelsea said examining it closely.

They walked towards to changing rooms, Chelsea and Jay sat outside waiting for Cath to come out with the dress on.

When Cath had the dress on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought back to night of their first date.

_Steve was persistent. She turned him down 5 times before she said yes. She knew he was a bit of a player and all the girls fancied him. When she said yes at first, they had to take a rain check when he was sent out on a deployment. It took a few months for them to get finally get time off together and in the same part of the world. _

_For Steve things had changed in that time. He had become a dad, he and Evie's mom weren't together anymore. Catherine knew about him having a young child. She had a children herself but she didn't want to tell him before they went somewhere. _

_That night she spent 3 hours getting ready. She had the perfect dress, she had found a few months ago when she was stationed abroad. She was ready to go just on time. She heard a knock on her door, she took one final look in the mirror before she opened it and saw Steve. _

She looked back into that mirror, she saw herself from that date. She took a minute to just look at herself in the mirror. She knew that this was the dress. She walked out of the changing room to were her kids were sitting.

"Mom that dress is amazing," Chelsea said admiring the dress her mom was wearing. "Once you have worn that dress I am borrowing it." Chelsea said looking at the dress.

"We'll see" Cath said.

"This is the dress mum, a pair of high heels and that would be perfect." Chelsea said.

"Okay, let me go and get changed then we can go home." Cath replied

"That's when the real fun starts." Chelsea said to Jay. This was not going to be a fun afternoon for Jay.

Once Cath had paid they headed for the car to drive home.

Meanwhile...

Once they had left the cemetery they headed home. When they got their Mary popped out to the shop to buy some shoes she had found in a sale.

Evie had gone straight upstairs to her room. She was sitting on the bed a little upset. She didn't understand what had happened to her granddad. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye to him.

Steve noticed Evie was acting strange, at the cemetery he had put it down, now he started to worry a little. She hadn't said much on the car ride home, when they got home she went upstairs without saying anything.

He needed to start getting ready for his date soon but Cath could wait if he was a little late, he needed to find out what was wrong with his daughter.

He walked upstairs and gently tapped on her bedroom door, waiting a few seconds before opening it. He found her curled up on her bed crying. He headed straight over to the bed, sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's the matter keiki?" he said looking down at her.

"Is mum going to die?" Evie said, still crying. Steve was thinking, he didn't know why she was asking this. Did she know something he didn't?

"Why do you ask that sweetheart?"

"Because granddad sent me home before I was meant to go home, then he died. Mum sent me away to leave with you." Evie said tearfully. It took a few moments for Steve to register what Evie had said. He didn't know what to say. When he told her, she was staying with him permanently he hadn't given a reason. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth. Your mum missed out on a lot when she had you and now she wants to leave a life without you.

"No, you came to live with me to spend time with me as I haven't been part of your life for so long, she thought it would be a good idea for me to get to know my daughter." He said wiping a tear away from her cheek. "You can call her later if you want to speak to her." Steve said. He felt his daughter nod.

They sat there for a while, Steve holding his daughter. It took him a while to realise that she had fell asleep. He was going to wake her up, but he thought it was best to leave her.

He carefully got up leaving her on the bed. He put a blanket over her and headed downstairs.

Mary had returned. He filled her in, on what had happened. He then left Mary while he went upstairs to get ready for his date with Cath.

When he was ready for his date, he went to check on his daughter. She was still asleep. It was almost 7pm, he wanted to wake her and tell her to go and have dinner but she looked so peaceful, he couldn't do that. He carefully kissed her on the top of her head before leaving her room and closing the door.

"Look at you." Mary said as Steve walked down the stairs.

"Thank you, Evie is still asleep, I shouldn't be back too late, don't mess up my house or burn it down." Steve said jokingly as he hugged his sister goodbye.

Meanwhile...

When they got home from shopping, Chelsea made Cath go and have a shower so they could start getting her ready for her date.

Cath looked at the clock she had 4 hours to get ready. She had never spent 4 hours getting ready since high school. Even on their first date she didn't spend 4 hours getting ready.

Cath got out of the shower and walked back into her room. Her bed was filled with makeup and hair accessories. Chelsea stood looking between the dress, that hung up in the corner and the shades of makeup on the bed. Jay had managed to escape the girlyness and decided to hide in his bedroom. When Cath saw all of this she wanted to go and join him.

Chelsea had Cath sit in front of the dressing table. She would be happy to get herself ready, but she had just come back to live permanently with her kids and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her kids.

Chelsea started on her makeup. There was little conversation between the mother and daughter as Chelsea was trying to concentrate and Cath was told not to move.

By the time Chelsea had finished, Cath didn't recognise herself any more. Her hair hung in little curls around her shoulders, the dress looked better on when she, had the right accessories and shoes with it. She looked in the mirror, admiring how pretty she looked. She never had much of a chance to dress up when she was on the ship. She didn't feel the need but looking at herself now she thought she might have to start doing this more.

She walked down the stairs to Jay and Chelsea who were waiting at the bottom.

"Mom, you look stunning." Chelsea said, she lightly elbowed Jay to get him to say something.

"Yeah mom you look nice." It wasn't what Chelsea had in mind, describing a girl as nice would be something that they would have to work on.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. She had 5 minutes before Steve was going to pick her up.

**Next chapter will the date. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Don't forget to review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I have just realised that in the last few chapters I have changed Evie's age from 12 to 10. Also this story is based on both Cath and Steve being younger than they are. **

**Chapter 9 **

When Steve pulled up outside Cath's house, he was nervous. He didn't know why, they had spent so much time together before this happened. It took him a few seconds to compose himself. He grabbed a bunch of flowers from the seat next to his and got out.

He rang the door bell, his heart was racing. As the door bell rang Cath took one last look in the mirror said goodbye to her kids and opened the door.

"Hi" he said passing her the flowers.

"Hi, thank you," she said taking the flowers. "Do you want to come in while I put these in water?" She said pointing to the flowers.

"Sure," Steve said following her in.

She looked around quickly checking her kids had gone upstairs. She didn't mind Steve meeting her kids but it just seemed too soon. She was relieved when she saw that they must have gone upstairs.

She placed got a vase out of the cupboard and filled it with water before putting the flowers in. She could Steve out of the corner of her eye looking around the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked when Cath had finished putting the flowers in the vase.

"Yeah let's go" Cath said walking towards the door.

"I forgot to say, how beautiful you look tonight. If I am not mistaken that is the same dress you wore on our first date." Steve said opening the car door for Cath.

"Thank you, and you have a good memory." Cath said, she was going to tell him it was a different dress but she didn't want him to think that she had gone out and brought a new dress for this occasion.

The car journey was quite. Neither of them knew what to say. Before it was easy to talk but now something had changed. Steve wanted to ask her why she never told him. Cath knew all about Evie and his relationship with her mom, why had she never told him that?

"I booked a table at a little Sushi bar down town, Chin took Malia there a few days weeks ago and said the food was amazing" Steve said, breaking the silence.

"That sounds great. I haven't had Sushi since I was last in Japan." She said.

They fell into silence again. Steve focused on driving. Cath wanted the journey to end fast. She was starting to think that Steve had chosen the furthest away restaurant.

After about 10 minutes later they arrived at the restraunt. Steve got out and opened the door for Cath again. They walked into the restraunt and waited to be seated.

When they were seated they looked at the menu choosing what to have. After they had ordered Steve broke the silence. They had to talk about the changes in their relationship before they thought about the future and if they could move on.

"Why didn't you tell me about your kids?" Steve asked.

"I thought about it so many times. When we first met and you were talking about Evie I thought it would be a good time to tell you. But then months past and I didn't think I could tell you because you I hadn't told you from the beginning. Then as we got closer it was harder for me to tell you. My kids got older and I didn't see them for long periods of time and I was a terrible mum, and if I told you I would have to face up to being a bad mum. I am trying to make this sound like a good enough reason but it isn't. I know I should and I don't have a logical reason for why I did it. " Cath tried to explain but she couldn't, she knew she was wrong but having to explain it made her harder.

"Cath, I wouldn't have matter how old your kids are, or how long it took for you to tell me, but you still could have told me." Steve told her. "But we can't change that now."

"So where does that leave us?" Cath asked. She waited a few seconds for an answer but instead he lent across the table and kissed her. They were disturbed a few seconds later by the waiter bringing their drinks over.

"Thanks," Steve said, he was trying not to sound sarcastic like Danny but it was their first kiss in a long time and he had interrupted it. Cath smiled at the waiter as he walked off.

"There was no need to be sarcastic." Cath said.

"It's been a long time since we have kissed and he disturbed us." Steve said. It made Cath smile; they were quickly moving back to safe territory between them.

Steve tried to resist asking about her kids and their dad but he had to know. "Cath, I know we are trying to move on but, do you want to tell me about your kids?"

Cath nodded. It took her about a minute to think of what to say. "I was 16. I had just enlisted to join the Navy. I thought I was in love with my boyfriend. I fell pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to join the Navy; it had been my plan for years since my mum died. I wanted to get away from my dad. I thought if I pretended that I wasn't pregnant then it would go away. But it didn't, and by the time my mother in law made me face up to what had happened, but it was too late to have an abortion. Now I am older I do not regret having them. But back then I wasn't sure what I wanted. My boyfriend had got in with the wrong crowd. He used to drink, started to take drugs. When I told him, he promised to change. I didn't believe him, I started to look into adoption, but he changed. He came to scan and found out we were having twins. He wanted to keep them. I postponed me joining the Navy, we got married, he wanted us to be together for our kids sake. I agreed, but I told him I was still joining the Navy, once they were born I went away and joined the army and him and the kids stayed with his mum and I saw them when I was back from leave." Cath was stopped when their dinner was brought to the table.

Steve understood what had happened. He started to eat his dinner. He waited for Cath to continue. He wanted to know more, but he thought he should wait until she had finished her dinner. They ate their dinner, changing the subject to the food they were eating.

When they had finished, they looked at the dessert menu, they chose one to share. Once they ordered Steve looked over at Cath, she knew he wanted her to carry on.

"Do you want me to carry on?" Cath asked. She knew it was her turn, over the last 10 years he had shared everything about his daughter and his ex girl-friend. Steve just nodded.

"When they were 2, Tom, my ex husband, wanted to move out with the kids. He wanted to get a flat to look after the kids properly. His mum wouldn't help him pay for a flat, he got angry and wanted to annoy his mum. He never got on with his mother, he blamed her for the death of his dad, so he started to drink again, to get back at her, but when that wasn't enough he turned to drugs. A year later he had an accidental overdose and died." Cath said. She thought back to that time, she should have been there for her kids then. Not 11 years later.

"Cath I'm sorry." Steve said, he was genuinely sorry, she had never told him this before.

"Don't be, we were never married for love. We married for our kids." Cath replied.

"Now I am thinking we forget dessert. I cancel the order, I pay the bill and we go home and end our dates the way we normally start them?" Steve asked.

"We can't. Evie is at your house and my kids are at my house, and we are not exactly quite." Cath replied.

"I am sure your house is big enough for us to be over the other side of the house to your kids." Steve said, he really wanted to get her into bed, and he was not going to give up without a fight.

"I was waiting for you to bring that up."

"Bring what up?" Steve replied, giving a guilty smile.

"I saw you looking around the house when you came in."

"It is not what I would imagine for you. It is big, and very not you." Steve replied, looking around her house it didn't seem what she would go for.

"It was my mother in laws house. When she died she left it for me. Her and Chelsea would not have it any other way. Everything has to match, the colour scheme has to be perfect everything that goes in to that room has to fit in with the scheme."

"Okay, but you still didn't answer my question."

"No we are not going back to my house for sex, because my kids are there and might still be awake. We said we would start again, with our kids being part of the relationship."

"You are no fun." Steve said.

After they finished dessert Steve paid and they went to leave.

"Cath this is your last chance. We can go back to yours for the night. Mary is babysitting Evie." Steve said getting in the car. He really wanted Cath tonight. He was going to try until they got home.

"I told you my kids are home and I can't just bring you home. If they hear I will scare them for life, and I don't want them to meet you for the first time, like I met your sister."

"Fair point. How about I book us into a hotel room?" Steve was not going to give up easily. He would try all the way home.

"I am not leaving my kids for the night. You need to control yourself. We are not having sex tonight. End of Steve" Cath said, as much as she wanted to sleep with Steve tonight they had to think about their kids.

"Fine your no fun anymore." Steve said, pouting like a child when they didn't get their own way. "Anyway, I was thinking how about me, you and the kids meet up tomorrow. You could come over, I could put the BBQ on?" Steve asked. He had only known about her kids for a couple of days but he wanted to be with Cath.

"You have known about my kids for a couple of days and you already want to meet them. Steve, I am back permanently. All we have talked about is my kids, me not telling you. We haven't talked about where our relationship is going." Cath said. They had a nice dinner, but she kept on thinking about their relationship. They hadn't talked about it. Steve pulled over on the side of the road. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face her.

"Catherine, I love you. I want to be with you. If we could, I would make us move in together. I know we have to take things slower because we have kids but I want to be with you." Steve said. His eyes were locked to hers.

"I love you to Steve." Cath replied before kissing him. They were kissing for about 5 minutes but she stopped him, because she knew that in a couple of minutes they would be having sex. "Now you need to drop me home." She said breaking the kiss and smiling at him.

"Fine. You never answered my question. Do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. However, you can come to my house." Cath said.

"Is there something wrong with my house?" Steve asked

"No but like you said before it is bigger." Cath teased.

"Fine. What time?" Steve asked.

"11 o'clock?"

"Yeah sure." Steve replied just as they pulled up outside her house.

They sat outside for a couple of minutes. Talking, until they eventually kissed goodbye and she went in to the house.

When Cath got in, she walked into the living room to see if anyone was still up. When no one was still awake she went upstairs. She first went to Chelsea's room. She saw both of her kids. Chelsea was sleep on the bed while Jay had fell asleep on the sofa. They must have been watching a film before they both fell asleep. Cath went over to kiss Chelsea, before getting a blanket from Chelsea's cupboard and putting it over Jay. She kissed him goodnight. And went to her own room.

She got undressed and ready for bed. When she finally lay down all she could think about was Steve and how amazing he was. She went to sleep dreaming about him.

**The next chapter will be coming soon. Hope you are enjoying this story. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning...  
Steve woke up the next morning by the sound of his daughter waking up. He had checked on her when he came in and she will asleep. She had slept most of the evening so it was no surprise she was up so early. He heard her come into his room. He opened his eyes, to see his daughter standing in the door.

"You can come." He said sitting up so he was looking at his daughter. As his daughter walked in he patted the empty space on the bed next to him. She climbed up so she was sitting next to him. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah" was all she replied.

"Did you sleep well" he tried again, since she had got here she hadn't really been much of a talker but he thought yesterday had changed that.

"Yeah." Again was she replied.

"About what you said last night, your mom is fine. I know you fell asleep last night but you can call her today. And if you need to talk you can always talk to me." He wanted to find out why she was quite again. But he didn't want to push her. She would talk in her own time if she wanted to.

"Okay. What are we doing today?" She asked.

"Well this morning we need to research some schools for you too go to. Then we are going over to see Cath and her kids." Steve said. He was going to say his girlfriends house but he thought he would wait awhile before calling his girlfriend to her.

"Okay. What schools are we looking at?"

"There a few in the local area we can look at. You have about 3 weeks until you need to start. I have to go back to work tomorrow so we can look at them now."

"Okay."

Steve looked at the clock on the night stand next to his bed. It was early even for him. 5am, he was thinking about going for his morning run, but he would rather spend the morning with his daughter. "How about you go and have a shower and dressed and I will get dressed and go and make breakfast?" He asked.

"Okay." She said. She got off his bed and made her way into her room.

Steve got himself dressed. He packed a beach bag for him to take to Cath's later. He needed to tell Evie to do the same. Once his bag was packed he left it on his bag and walked over to Evie's room.

He knocked on the door lightly so not to wake Mary up in the room next door.

"Come in" he heard her little voice say.

He opened the door, to see her looking in the wardrobe. "I forgot to tell you to pack a beach bag for when we go to Cath's later." He said.

"Okay." She said and turning to smile at him before looking back in the wardrobe.

He left her room heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

3 hours later

Steve and Evie had finished breakfast and had decided on a school. They had filled in the application and it was ready to send on the way to Catherine's.

Steve heard Mary upstairs. She had woken up and would no doubt be down stairs within a couple of minutes looking for coffee and breakfast.

"Morning." Steve said when she got down the stairs.

"Morning" she replied walking towards them in the kitchen. "What time did you two get up" she asked. She knew they had got up early. She heard them a couple of hours ago but she was tired so went back to sleep.

"About 5." Steve replied. "Evie woke up so we got up, had breakfast and have found her school" he continued.

"Seriously, she got your genes for sleeping. Waking up at the most inappropriate times" Mary replied.

"There is nothing wrong with getting up early." Steve stated "there is breakfast in the oven and coffee on the side." He said trying to end the conversation he had just been in.

"Thanks." Mary said heading over to the oven to retrieve her food.

"Evie, do you want to go and watch some TV before we go out?" Steve asked. He was hoping his daughter would want to so he could talk to Mary about last night.

"Okay." She said getting up and walking to the living room.

"What's happening?" Mary asked, once she heard that Evie had put the TV on.

"I think me and Cath are back together, for good." Steve said putting his newspaper on the table.

"Okay, I thought this was good news for you." Mary said, she was a little confused. This was meant to be good news. Her brother loved Cath, she knew that. She told him to put Evie first, and he must have known what he was doing when he asked out on a date. Why did he look worried now?

"Yeah, it is a good thing. I love her. But Evie, has just come back into my life and last night when she thought Sarah was dying I started to think that if me and Cath become too serious she will think I am replacing her mom, and also what if Cath's kids think I am doing the same. Me and Evie are going to see Cath and her kids today." Steve said. Mary knew that Steve loved Cath and he would do anything to be with her. Mary also knew that Steve loved Evie and Evie loved Steve and that they would both be happy.

"You know Evie will be happy for you. She loves you and she will be happy for you. Have you told her that Cath is your girlfriend?" Mary asked.

"No, I told her we are going to see Cath. I never told her that she was my girlfriend." Steve said. He was starting to think that he should tell Evie from the start about Cath.

"You have to tell her Steve now rather than later. I suggest you go in there now talk to her and see what she thinks and see if she wants to go to Cath's today." Mary said. It was normally her brother giving her advice, but today the roles had reversed.

"Okay." Steve said getting up from the table and walking into the living room.

Evie was sitting on the sofa watching the TV. Steve walked in and sat down next to her. He lent forward and picked up the TV remote and turned the TV off. Evie looked over at Steve and waited for him to say something.

"Evie, there is something you need to know, me and Cath or sort of girlfriend and boyfriend." Steve said. It felt weird for him to say. He was 30 years old and referring to him and Cath as girlfriend and boyfriend. It seemed like he was a teenager again. "We have been in a relationship for many years. She worked away a lot and now she is back for good and working for Hawaii. She has two kids. We are going to try and make our relationship work. She isn't going to replace your mom." Steve wanted to tell his daughter but he told about his relationship. He didn't want to explain his relationship with Cath too much as he knew it had never been like a normal relationship.

"Okay." Was all Evie said. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It was good because she wasn't that upset, or so Steve thought. But just saying okay made Steve wonder if she had more to say, about it and didn't want to upset him.

"Are you okay with this? Because if you're not, you can tell me." Steve said.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Evie said. Steve moved over to Evie and gave her hug before he turned the TV back on and lent back on the sofa.

They watched TV for about an hour before Steve told her they needed to get ready to go to Catherine's.

Meanwhile...

Cath was the first awake in her house. It wasn't that early but she still felt a little tired. She looked at her clock it was 9.00am. She had to wake her kids and tell them Steve and Evie were coming over. She got out of bed and went into Chelsea's room to see both Jay and Chelsea still asleep.

She walked over to Jay gently waking. When he started to wake, she did the same to Chelsea.

"Good Morning" she said when they were both awake.

She got a mumble in reply from both of them. She walked round to the other side of Chelsea's bed and sat down next Chelsea.

"Mum the rule was we had to be up by 10 not 9." Chelsea said looking at the clock on her bed stide table.

"I no, but Steve is coming over, and he is bringing his daughter. I would like you both to be here." Cath said.

"We are going to Nando's today. We told you the other day." Chelsea said. They had planned on going out today for a while. She was sure they had told Cath.

"What time?" Cath asked. She couldn't remember them telling her, but she was going to try and compromise. They hadn't been out with their friends in the last few days but this was important to her and could be important to them.

"Meeting everyone at about 3-4ish." Jay said.

"Steve is coming over at 11. You can go Nando's. You will have time." Cath said. She was relieved when they said they were going later. It gave them time to spent together and they wouldn't be mad at her for asking them to cancel their plans.

"I am going to make breakfast and get dressed. I will leave breakfast on the side for you. Be ready for 11." Cath said getting off the bed and heading to the door.

Once Cath had said Jay got off the sofa and sat on the bed next to her sister. "She looks happy." He said.

"Yeah. So let's not ruin it for her. So I am going to get changed so get out my room." Chelsea said, jokingly with her brother.

About an hour later Chelsea went down stairs to get her breakfast. She sat down opposite her brother. He was looking at something under the table.

"What's that?" Chelsea asked.

"Nothing." Jay said. It didn't matter if his sister saw it but he didn't want her too. He didn't no why.

"Show me" Chelsea said. She didn't always mean to do it but she had been able to get Jay to do what she wanted by a tone she had in her voice.

Jay picked up the crumpled photo that he had sat on his knee. "Nan gave it too me, a couple of years ago when I kept asking about dad. It's of mum and dad when they were younger, it was a few weeks before dad died." He said as he handed it to Chelsea.

"Why are you hiding it?" Chelsea wanted to know. They had very few photos of their childhood and even fewer of there mom and dad.

"Because, nan never talked about dad, you never talk about dad and neither does mom. We never get a proper answer to why he died. I didn't want anyone to take it. It's the only thing I have of dad." Jay said.

For once Chelsea was speechless. She. Knew Jay always missed having a dad. She did too, but she didn't remember him, she didn't no what it was like.

"Why do you have it down here today?" Chelsea wanted to know. She had never seen it before, so why today?

"I found it this morning and I was looking at it, when I came down to breakfast." Jay said.

They fell into silence for a little while until they heard Cath coming down the stairs.

He grabbed the photo that now lay on the table in front of Chelsea. "Don't tell her about this." Jay said.

"I won't." Chelsea replied.

"You won't what?" Cath asked. That was all she heard of the conversation. Chelsea had a tendency to express her opinions if she didn't like someone and she didn't want her to do that to Steve or Evie.

"Be late for going out later." Chelsea said thinking of any reason she could.

"You will go in plenty of time." Cath said.

"Yeah but this is Chelsea, she will take like 6 months to get ready." Jay replied. Trying not to remember the conversation he and his sister had just had.

"Okay." Cath said picking up the dishes that her kids had finished with. "Jay wash, Chelsea dry." Cath said putting the dishes in the sink.

"Why?" Chelsea tried to argue.

"Because I said so. And I am going and make sure that the living room is tidy." Cath said looking at both of them, giving them the 'I am your mother, do what I tell you' glare.

"Fine" Chelsea said both getting up and walking towards the sink.

Cath came back into the kitchen. They had both done the washing up, and were once again sitting at the kitchen table, reading magazines. She looked at both her kids and started to think of the worse possible outcomes of the day. They could be rude, and hate Steve and that would be the end of us. She didn't want that to happen. She loved him, but if her kids didn't agree then there was nothing she could do. There was nothing she could do. They would hopefully get along and things would go well.

"Mom, relax you still have 20 minutes before they are due. Things will be okay." Chelsea said pulling Cath out of her thoughts.

"I am relaxed." Cath said, trying to convince herself.

Meanwhile...

Steve and Evie had left to go to Cath's. Steve wanted to be on time. Once they had said goodbye to Mary they got in Steve's truck and headed towards Cath house. The first part of the journey was filled with little conversations about Evie"s school.

"Are you sure, you are alright with this?" Steve asked, as they were almost at Cath's house.  
"Yeah, I am okay dad." She said looking at her dad.

When they drove into Cath's drive way Steve was a little nervous. If this didn't go well, he and Cath's relationship would probably not work out.

They got out the truck and knocked on the door.

Cath got up from the kitchen table when she heard the knock on the door. "You two best behaviour." She said walking to the door.

Jay and Cheslea just looked at her. They were not kids anymore.

What do you think. This was chapter was about the kids, next chapter will be more of Steve and Cath relationship. Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cath opened the front door Steve was standing there with a young girl. For her age she looked quite tall. She had long brown hair that hung over her shoulders; she had Steve's brown eyes. She looked a little nervous. She stood close to Steve. Steve was stood wearing jeans and a t-shirt smiling as she opened the door,

"Hi, come in." She said moving out the way of the door to let them come in. Evie walked past first, as soon as Steve came past she gave him a quick kiss before shutting the door.

"Cath this is Evie, Evie this is my girlfriend Cath." Steve said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you; my kids are in the kitchen if you would like to go through." Cath said, pointing towards the kitchen.

Steve moved first towards the kitchen, closely followed by Evie. When they walked into the kitchen they saw two teenagers sitting at the table. They both had magazines in their hands, but put them down when they saw them enter the room.

"Chelsea, Jay, this is Evie and Steve." Cath said walking over so she was standing by her kids. They both stood up next to their mother.

"Hi." They both said in unison.

"Hi." Steve said back. Evie just stood close to her dad.

A silence fell on them for a couple of minutes. It was awkward but no-one knew what to say. It was Cath who finally broke the silence. "How about you three go on the beach and we will get some drinks and meet you out there in a minute." Cath said, hoping her kids would just go and take Evie, and give her and Steve sometime to talk.

"Okay." Jay said.

Chelsea followed Jay but it took a little nudge from Steve to make Evie follow. When the kids had gone out of ear shot they started to speak.

"So that went well." Steve said, he knew things didn't go well, but there had been no arguments and no strops, so he classed it as well.

"Yeah, well if we leave them for a while they might start taking. Come on you can help me get the drinks together." Cath said pointing to the glass cupboard behind her.

Outside, the kids had sat on the floor halfway down the beach. They sat inside their in silence for the first few minutes.

"How long you have lived in Hawaii?" Chelsea asked breaking the silence.

"For about a week. My mum sent me to live with my dad, I used to live in LA before." Evie replied.

"So you haven't seen much of Hawaii yet?" Chelsea said. She didn't know anything about this girl. All she was told, was that she was 10 and was Steve's daughter.

"I haven't seen much yet. The last time I was here I was 2." Evie said. She didn't know much about these kids but she was starting to like Chelsea already. Jay hadn't really said much yet.

"Well, I am sure living here you will see them all." Chelsea said. She was going to say she would take her to see some of them however; she could only do so if things with her mom and Steve went well.

"Did you bring your swimming things?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah I left them on the side in the living room." Evie said.

"Would you like to go in the sea or pool?" Chelsea asked. She knew that if things went the way her mom wanted them, they would probably be step-sisters within two years, maybe less, so she was trying to be friends with this little girl.

"Yeah." Evie smiled.

"Come with me and we can get changed." Chelsea said as she got up. "You two Jay." Chelsea said looking back over towards Jay who hadn't moved.

Steve and Cath has took the chance of being alone to move on from talking and start kissing. As soon as they heard the kids voices getting closer they stopped and broke apart.

"I thought you kids were meant to be waiting out there for us." Steve said.

"We decided to go swimming so we came to get change." Chelsea replied. Jay and Evie carried on walking. "By the way if you two wanted to spend the whole time making out then you shouldn't have involved your kids." Chelsea said as she followed Jay and Evie.

"How did she know that?" Steve asked. He felt like a naughty school boy getting told off by his mother.

"She does that a lot. I don't understand how she does it but she still does it." Cath said smiling. "I am thinking if the kids are going to get changed to go swimming, me and you should too commander."

"I think so too Lieutenant." Steve said.

Cath walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Steve followed her grabbing his bag on the way past.

When they got upstairs, Steve followed Cath into her room. She got her bikini and walked towards her en-suite.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"To get changed. Remember our kids are in the house. We have been caught once, me and you said we are starting again and it would involve our kids." Cath said trying to accept the change was going to happen to their relationship.

"I know, it's not my fault you are so sexy." Steve replied.

"Control yourself." Cath said walking into the bathroom to get changed.

Meanwhile...

"Your room is really pretty. Is pink your favourite colour?" Evie said looking around. All she saw was pink, everything matched and she had an En –suite. This room was amazing, something she could only dream off.

"Thank you. Yeah pink is my favourite colour. What's yours?" Chelsea asked.

"Pink as well." Evie replied.

"You can get changed in the bathroom if you would like." Chelsea said.

"Okay." Evie said walking towards the bathroom.

Chelsea got changed and sat on her bed waiting for Evie to come out. She heard a knock on her door, followed by Jay walking in.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah just waiting for Evie, sit down if you want." Chelsea said.

They both sat their waiting for Evie to come out, just before she did they heard Steve and Cath come upstairs. When Evie came out they didn't bother knocking to see if Cath and Steve were coming, however, after what had happened they walked straight past and downstairs.

When they got to the beach, Jay rain straight towards the sea. Chelsea was close behind him until she turned around to see that Evie had stopped on the beach.

"Are you coming Evie?" Chelsea asked.

"I am going to wait for my dad. I have never really been in the sea." Evie replied.

"Come on, come in with me and Jay and you will be fine."Chelsea said holding out her hand. Jay had heard this and come back too. He stood next to Chelsea and waited for a few seconds before he walked over to Evie. He remembered Chelsea when she was a little younger wouldn't go in the sea without her mom or nan, and remembered what he promised her.

"Evie, how about I tell you something. Chelsea never used to like the sea. But one day I made her a promise, that if she went in the water with me I would look after her and also we could go to a public beach and get ice cream another time. I promise if you come in with me I promise you will be okay." Jay said, he knew this little girl didn't like the sea and he if his mom and Steve got together properly they could become step brother and sister.

"Okay." Evie said. She took hold of Jay's hand that he held out for her.

Evie took Jay's hand and they went towards the water, and Chelsea followed them.

They stood by the water before Chelsea was the first to go in. She walked in and turned around so she was facing Evie and Jay.

"Come on then." Chelsea said. Jay was the first to move and she headed towards Chelsea with Evie closely followed.

"Can you swim?" Jay asked. He did want to be patronising but if she could all it meant was she needed confidence to go in the water, if she didn't it would be harder.

"Yeah. I can swim in a pool." Evie said.

"Okay then it's the same as that." Jay said.

"Stay close to us and you will be okay." Chelsea said.

A little while later Cath and Steve had come down stairs, and outside, carrying the drinks they said they were going to get when Steve and Evie had first come.

"Evie's in the sea?" Steve asked. He had never seen Evie in the sea she didn't like it.

"Yeah why?" Cath said. Steve was a little over protective of all his friends and family but not about swimming in the sea.

"She doesn't really like the sea. She has never properly been in it before." Steve said.

"She seems fine Steve." Cath said placing a hand on Steve's arm.

Steve and Cath were going to go and join the kids in the sea however, they were quite happy watching the kids play and get along. Evie looked to be enjoying herself and having fun.

After a while the kids came out of the water and walked towards Cath and Steve, who were sitting on the beach.

"Daddy, Jay and Chelsea taught me to swim in the sea." Evie said smiling. This was the happiest Steve had seen his daughter since she had got here.

"That's good." Steve said taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't forget the bit about ice cream." Chelsea said looking at Jay.

"Ice cream?" Cath asked looking a little confused.

"Yeah, Jay said he would take us out for ice cream at the beach, if Evie could swim in the sea." Chelsea said. Jay just looked at her. He hoped Evie had forgot, because, although he liked this kid, taking her to the beach wasn't something he really wanted to do.

"Well don't forget then Jay." Cath said facing son. This hadn't gone as bad as she had planned in her head. The kids were getting on. The only thing left was for Evie to like her and Chelsea and Jay to get on with Steve. The kids had spent time together but the kids and adults hadn't spent much time together.

"Chelsea..." Jay said, once she had turned around Jay picked up over his shoulder and ran towards their swimming pool. "This is me thanking you for reminding me about ice cream." He said dropping Chelsea in the swimming pool. He jumped in soon after so Chelsea couldn't chase him to push him in.

Evie soon followed and got in the pool. Steve and Cath looked at the pool and decided to follow.  
When they were in the pool, they looked like a family.

They were interrupted a while later by Chelsea's phone that she had left on the beach. It was text off her friend, reminding her not to be late to go out later.

"Jay we need to get ready, we are going out in an hour." Chelsea said when she saw the time on her phone.

"Oh god yeah." Jay said as he hoped out of the pool and grabbed his towel. They both quickly walked into the house leaving Cath, Steve and Evie in the pool.

"I promised they could go out with their friends." Cath said as she stood looking at Steve.

"That's okay." Steve said. He had enjoyed the time he spent with them. He hoped that as today went well Steve and Cath could move on with their relationship.

"How about we go and get dry and dressed and I can make us some dinner?" Cath asked. Although her kids were going out she wanted today with Steve to last longer. She was enjoying the day, and didn't want it to end.

"Yeah that sounds good." Steve said as he hoped out of the pool.

Evie and Cath followed Steve out of the pool. They all walked into the house to get changed. They went upstairs and it took Steve a lot of effort not to drag Cath into her bed. He had to remember that Evie, Chelsea and Jay were down the hall and would hear everything that happened.

A little while later, Evie was downstairs sitting on the sofa when Chelsea and Jay walked down.

"You can put the telly on." Chelsea said passing the remotes to Evie, who took them off her and turned the telly on.

"Thanks." Evie replied.

Steve and Cath walked down the stairs as Jay and Chelsea were getting ready to go out. "We will be back by 7." Chelsea said giving her mum and kiss goodbye.

"Okay, have fun." Cath replied.

"See you later." Jay and Chelsea said before walking out the door.

As Steve and Cath started to make dinner they left Evie watching the TV in the front room. When Steve came in to get her for dinner she curled up on the sofa asleep. She had been up early, and Steve couldn't help but smile.

"Well it looks like it is just the two of us for dinner." Steve said walking back to the kitchen.

Cath turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Evie's asleep on the sofa." Steve said taking a seat at the table.

"Well looks like dinner might become our thing. Twice in two dates we actually made it dinner." Cath said jokingly.

"We have made it to dinner before." Steve said, trying to make their relationship sound less like friends with benefits, but he knew he couldn't. But that was going to change from now.

"No we made reservations for dinner." Cath corrected him. They had only ever made it for dinner once that she could remember in her time knowing Steve and that was on their first date. Even that dinner didn't last long.

"Looks like the kids get on." Steve said, he had hoped they would and know he wanted to find out were that left them.

"Yeah, it didn't go as disastrously wrong as I thought it would in my head." Cath said. She had imagined this day many times and every one of them had gone wrong, each time she had thought about it, she had imagined it getting worse.

"Where does that leave us?" Steve asked.

"The kids have met one time, we are both assuming it went well Steve, and definitely for me I think I need to talk to my kids later, see what they think and let us get to know each other. I know you and you know but, my kids don't know you and Evie well, and you and Evie don't know my kids well either." Cath said. This was hard for her to say. She sort of wanted to move in together and become a proper family straight away but she knew she had to wait, and make sure her kids were okay with it.

"Okay. I know this is a little soon but I have next weekend off and I believe you do too, we take the kids camping for 2 nights?" Steve asked. He knew Cath enjoyed camping and the outdoors, he thought her kids would bound well through being together constantly for 48 hours and having nothing to distract them.

"I know Chelsea will probably kill me for saying this but yes, it sounds like fun."

"Why would Chelsea kill you?" Steve was interested to know.

"She doesn't like the outdoors. She is not like me or Jay. She would rather spend the day getting her nails and hair done, than going to a football game or going hiking or sleeping in tent. I blame my mother in law, she always took Chelsea to do things like that, she never made her do any sports or be involved in any teams, I wish she had just because she would learn to work in a team." Cath said, she knew that she loved her daughter, weather she was adventurous or girly, but sometimes she wished she had raised her daughter, to involve her in team sports and not make her worry about appearance.

"Well I'm sure she will enjoy camping once we have been." Steve said. He felt confident that one weekend would change this girl's mind, however, he didn't have much experience on teenage girls but through Evie and Chelsea, he would find out that one weekend would not change anything.


	12. Chapter 12

HChapter 12

When Cath and Steve had finished dinner, they went through to the living room where Evie was still asleep. "You can carry her up to Chelsea's room, she can sleep in their tonight. I am sure Chelsea won't min d sharing her bed." Cath said.

"So does that mean if Evie gets to stay the night in Chelsea's bed I get to stay the night in your bed?" Steve asked, with a cheeky, smile across his face.

"Well that depends, on what you had planned for dessert." Cath smiled. Steve walked over to Cath, put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "Well if this is the dessert you want, I am sure I can comply. But first you need to take Evie upstairs." Cath said pulling away.

Steve walked over to his daughter, and crouched down next to her, he slowly picked her up. Cath started walking to the stairs and Steve followed. They walked upstairs and into Chelsea's room and put her into the bed.

Cath walked towards her bedroom and Steve followed closely behind. As they got through the door, Cath practically jumped onto Steve kissing him, leaving him to kick the door close behind them. "At least we made it for dinner this time." Cath said breaking the kiss long enough to take her top off. "We haven't got long before Jay and Chelsea get home." Cath said still trying to undress herself.

Once Cath was undressed she started unbuttoning Steve's shirt. Kissing his body with every button she undid. Once he had his shirt off. As soon as the shirt was undone, she quickly disregarded it on the floor and moved down to unbutton his trousers. After his trousers were disregarded like his shirt, Steve picked her up and carried her to the bed. He lay her in the middle of the bed and quickly climbed on top.

"Mom!" Chelsea called up the stairs. Steve and Cath were too busy to hear. Chelsea called again a couple of times before making her way upstairs. "Mom!" Chelsea called again and this time Cath and Steve both looked at each, before they quickly got off each other. They picked up their clothes and ran into the en-suite. "Mom." Chelsea called again, this time knocking on Cath's door before walking in.

"Hi babe" Cath replied from the bathroom. "I will be out in a minute." Cath said. Chelsea looked around the room and saw a set of men's pants. Instantly she knew that she had interrupted her mom and Steve. She was glad she hadn't walked in on it but the thought of her mom and Steve having sex was going to scare her for life.

"I will meet you downstairs mom." Chelsea said quickly walking out of the room.

When Cath and Steve were sure she had gone, they came out of the bathroom, still getting dressed.

"Do you think she knew?" Cath asked. She already knew the answer, her daughter wasn't stupid. But she really hoped she hadn't picked up on her and Steve.

"I think so." Steve said with a smirk on his face.

"It's not funny, it is not something I want my daughter to know about. Now come let's go downstairs and you can whip that smirk off your face.

"Yes mom." Steve said as he followed Cath down stairs.

When they got downstairs they saw Chelsea sat on the sofa watching TV. "You two had a fun tonight?" Chelsea asked. It was then that they both knew Chelsea knew what they had been doing.

"Yes it was fun. Where's Jay?" Cath asked trying to change the subject.

"Ellie text him, while we were out and asked him to meet her for a bit, so he went out with her." Chelsea replied.

"Ellie is?" Cath asked. She knew that Chelsea had a boyfriend, but Jay hasn't mentioned a girlfriend.

"A girl he likes or something, they both like each other but neither of them will admit it." Chelsea replied.

"Right okay. Did he say when he would be home?"

"He said he would be home by 10 but probably before. But I am going upstairs to watch a film." Chelsea said getting up.

"Wait, Evie fell asleep so we put her in your bed, you don't mind sharing?" Cath looked at Chelsea, with a weak smile hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Okay, I will watch a DVD on the laptop with headphones." Chelsea said, it didn't bother her, but she knew her mom had motives for letting Evie sleep in her bed. It meant that Steve had to stay the night too. She had to give her mom credit for coming up with this.

Chelsea went to bed and left her mom and Steve downstairs. She knew what they were going to get cosy together on the sofa together and she didn't want to see it.

Both Steve and Cath sat on the sofa closely. "Well that is two kids down." Steve said pulling Cath close, so she was almost sitting on his lap.

Steve and Cath had got comfy lying together on the sofa and Jay walked through the door.

Really, every time we get somewhere one of the kid interrupts. Lets hope she doesn't have any other kids. Steve thought to himself.

"Hi babe." Cath said as Jay walked in and saw them both lying on the sofa. "Did you have a good night?" Cath asked.

"Yeah it was good."

"Anything nice happen?" Cath asked, she hoped Jay would tell her if he got a girlfriend but he wasn't sure. She found out about Chelsea's boyfriend by accident. She wanted her kids to accept she was involved in their lives but she knew it would take time.

"Not really. Anyway I am going to bed." Jay said walking up the stairs.

"Is he always this talkative?" Steve asked.

"Sometimes, depends on how moody he is." Cath replied.

"Well with all the kids now going to bed, we can carry on what we started before."

Steve picked Cath up off the sofa and quickly carried her upstairs. They ran past the kids bedrooms and straight into Cath's bedroom. Steve dropped Cath on the bed and walked to the door, closing it and locking it to make sure they were not interrupted.

**Sorry this chapter is short have exams coming up. Hopefully I will update soon. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Steve and Cath woke up to Steve's ringing. He looked around before finding it disregarded on the floor next to the bed. "It's the governor." Steve said, his facial expression changed.

"Governor!" Steve said. Cath sat up in bed listening to the conversation. "We aren't sure back to work until tomorrow." Cath knew then that another day spending time together was not going to work. "Governor, you promised us this leave." Steve was trying desperately to get out of the day, of work. As much as he didn't mind his job things with his daughter and Cath were starting to go good. "Okay I will be there in half an hour." Steve finally gave up. He looked over at Cath, although they had nothing planned for today he saw the disappointment on her face. "Cath I am sorry, the governor wants us on this case, its personal. He assured me that next weekend I have the whole weekend off, so I won't get interrupted when we go camping." Steve said trying to smooth things over. He knew she loved him and he loved her but, he knew that his job was unpredictable and it annoyed her because they never got a lot of time together.

"It's 5.30 in the morning, Steve." Cath replied.

"I know but the earlier the better, means I should wrap the case up earlier then. I will call Mary to pick up Evie later if that is alright?"

"She's fine here, we have nothing planned for the day, she can stay here with us if you want?"

"If that's okay."

"Steve its fine, it gives us time to get to know her. It also means you have to come back to pick her up tonight. Now go get ready, so I can go back to sleep." Cath said.

Steve rolled over so he was almost lying on Cath. He gave her a long, passionate kiss, before rolling back over and getting out of the bed.

**Half an hour later... **

"Steven it's our last day off, of promised leave, how did we end up at work?" Danny asked.

"Danno, good morning to you too. I am not sure the governor called and said it was important but he did give us next weekend off a promised no cases, which I know is your weekend with Gracie ,so I think it makes it better." Steve replied.

"What have we got?" Chin asked walking up the two men with Kono closely following.

"A kidnap of a diplomat. He came to visit the governor, was meant to go for dinner with him yesterday, but never showed up. HPD went to his hotel room and found indications of foul play. No –one in the hotel has seen him since he arrived. We have HPD checking the CCTV, and they will call us if they find anything significant."

"So where do we start?" Kono asked.

"Well if you and Chin can go to the hotel room and speak to Max and see if you can find anything or he can tell you anything. Me and Danny will go and speak to the governor and find out what he was doing here."

**Meanwhile...**

Cath struggled to get back to sleep, so after about an hour she got up and went for her morning swim.

After about an hour Cath walked in, and saw Evie sitting at the table. She was sat their staring at the wall, she had a blank face which made Cath worry about what was wrong.

"Evie, are you okay?" Cath asked as she down next to her at the table.

"I saw you and Chelsea yesterday, in Chelsea's room I see these photos of you and her and I am never going to get that with my mom. She didn't want me anymore, she doesn't love me anymore." Evie said, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"You know sweetie, I used to work away a lot, I know it's not the same as with your mom, but although I was never with Chelsea I knew she still loved me and I still loved her. It doesn't matter where you and your mom are, the love doesn't go away." Cath said, it was the truth, though she had never really had to have a proper heart to heart with a girl of 10.

"Where is my dad?" Evie enquired. When she had come down and he wasn't down here or in Cath's room she thought he was outside with Cath, but when she came in without she started to worry.

"Your dad was called into work, rather than wake you he let you sleep and I said you could spend the day with us if you wanted too." Evie nodded. "Well I will get you some breakfast and then we can go and get you some clothes from Chelsea's room if that is okay." Cath asked and Evie just nodded again.

Upstairs, Jay had gone into Chelsea's room and woke her up. "Chelsea I need your help." Chelsea almost fell out of the bed, but she grabbed hold of her bedroom table.

"Jay what the hell?" Chelsea asked.

"Ellie text me again this morning, we had a good time last night, she said she asked me to see her because we need to get to know each other or something. She wants to go out today, but I don't know what to do." Jay replied if things went well with Ellie it would be his first girlfriend. Chelsea and Jay were close, when they needed help, they went to each other first.

"Well firstly, Jay be yourself and things will happen as they do go and have a good time, if things go well then great, if not you haven't lost anything. Secondly, get the f**k out of my room and let me sleep." Chelsea replied throwing a pillow towards Jay. He took that sign to leave her room and went back to his own to get dressed for the day.

It was about 10 minutes later when Cath and Evie came walking into Chelsea's room. She had just feel asleep again, "Chelsea!" Cath called out again startling Chelsea, but this time she managed to stay on her bed.

"Why can't people leave me to sleep in peace, it isn't 10 o'clock yet so I can stay in bed, so please leave me alone." Chelsea said starting to angry. Since her mom had put her rules in Chelsea had followed them, which was unusual, because Chelsea never followed any rules in her life.

"Chelsea, don't talk to me like that, and I came up because Evie need some clothes, Steve has gone to work so she is staying with us for the day."

"Okay. Well it looks like I am up now so Evie, if you want to come to closest." Chelsea said opening the doors to her closet. It was amazing. It was big and full almost to bursting with clothes. "I think you are smaller than me Evie but we will find something." Chelsea said walking into the closet.

Evie hesitated before she walked into the closet to have a look around. It was massive, full of clothes all put into outfits.

"Would you like to pick an outfit?" Chelsea said, she turned to face Evie, seeing her little face light up.

Evie walked over towards a summer dress, it was a brown short dress, with thin straps. "Put it on if you like, I am just going for a shower" Chelsea said handing the dress to Evie.

A little while later Chelsea walked out of the bathroom to Evie sat on her bed. "That dress looks a little big, if you let me get changed I will find a belt. Chelsea got herself changed and walked out of the closet a while later and brought a belt that matched the dress and passed it too Evie.

"Put if just above your waist." Chelsea said helping Evie to put it on.

"Thanks you." Evie said.

"Evie, I don't mean to be rude, but you don't need to be shy here."

"Okay, I know my dad and your mom haven't been going out long but I always wanted a brother or sister."

"Didn't your mom every get married again?" Chelsea asked trying to make small talk, she knew her mom and she knew things with Steve would get serious fast and that in a few months' tops her Evie would be her step sister.

"She had a few boyfriends but they were never serious, a few of them had kids but they were never as nice as you and Jay."

"That's really sweet, but between me and you I am much nicer than Jay." Evie just laughed at the remarks.

"Now would you like a hair brush, I am just going to dry my hair." Chelsea said walking over to her dressing table and picking up a brush to pass to Evie.

Things went silent between the girls while Chelsea dried her hair.

Evie sat looking at her. "You have pretty hair." Evie said when the hair dryer had stopped so they could hear each other.

"Thank you, your hair is pretty, I would love my hair longer like yours again, but I cut it and don't like it as much." Chelsea said. "Anyway, how about we go downstairs because I am not sure if you have had breakfast but I am hungry."

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to find Jay already in the kitchen getting food. They all sat around the table.

"So, the big date today Jay." Chelsea said, she knew that it was winding him up, but it was just what they did.

"It's not a date." Jay replied quickly, you could tell in his voice that he was getting annoyed.

"Whatever you say, lover boy." Chelsea replied, looking back down at her cereal.

They carried on the rest of the breakfast, it was quite with only Chelsea and Evie making little conversations, Jay spent the rest of breakfast not talking to anyone.

Cath walked downstairs a little while later and straight into the kitchen. "What have we got planned for the day?" Cath asked.

"Well, I have nothing planned and Jay has got a date planned with Ellie." Chelsea said looking over at Jay.

"IT'S NOT A DATE." Jay said walking out the room. Jay walked towards the front door and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out be home later." Jay shouted walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Cath asked sitting at the table.

"He likes her, he doesn't want to tell her because he thinks she doesn't like him and if fed up of people telling him it is a date, and him wanting it to be a date and it not being date." Chelsea said.

"Right okay, I am not sure why I asked." Cath said picking up her coffee. "What do you girls want to do today?"

"Well I am feeling shopping." Chelsea said.

"Why am I not surprised. But seriously shopping on a Sunday. What you would you like to Evie." Cath said, she knew her daughter, but seriously, she had already been shopping once in the last few days with her daughter. Cath didn't mind shopping but she couldn't do it more than once a week.

"I don't mind." Evie said, quietly. She still felt a little shy around Cath and Chelsea, they were trying to make her feel welcome but she would like her dad to be around.

"Okay well shopping it is then." Cath said.

**Sorry the chapters aren't as long as they normally are. I have exams, I will try to update soon and with longer chapters. Please review they make my days. Thanks for all the reviews so far. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

"How was your day with Cath and the kids?" Danny asked. The case wasn't getting very far, they had been at work for hours, the case wasn't getting anyway, it was starting to annoy Steve, all he wanted to do was go back to Cath's. The only thing that kept him going was the idea that next weekend him, Cath and the kids were going away for the weekend and nothing could stop them.

"They were going well. Me and Evie stopped over last night, things were going well until I got called in this morning. I left Evie with Cath for the day, I just want to finish this case soon, so I can go back over and have more time with them." Steve said.

"You slept over at hers with both your daughter and her kids in the house? You could have scared them for life. You my friend need to learn to control yourself, things change when kids are around."

"Danny, we were quite, and locked the door." Steve said defending himself.

"You just need to remember that things change with kids." Danny said as they pulled up at HQ.

"What have we got?" Steve asked. He really hoped that Kono and Chin would have got a lead, just so they could end this case.

"Max found a print at the hotel, he ran it through the system and we got a match. A Ryan Evens, he has no previous convictions, however has been a suspect in a few robberies, we can't find a connection between him and Mr Wilcox, however he is meant to have connections to the Yakuza."

"The Yakuza?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Kono replied. She knew how this sounded. Her boyfriends dad used to run the Yakuza, he was meant to full into place. He promised her that he was not going to get involved. If he has anything to do with this she didn't know what she would, she loved him.

"Why would the Yakuza want to kidnap a diplomat?" Steve asked.

"Well we found out that Mr Wilcox was involved in the shipment of a large amount of ammunition that is meant to come in next week." Chin said.

"So the Yakuza want this shipment ?" Danny asked. He was trying to make sense of why a local gang would want this much ammunition.

"Well either that or someone is using the Yakuza as a front. We know that Wo Fat deals in ammunition, this could be part of his connections, he wants it and is using the Yakuza to get it. It wouldn't be the first time." Steve said, thinking of all possibilities. He knew that it could be Adam Noshmori but Kono had told him Adam had changed and he had to believe her. They had worked together for almost 2 years. She would have said something if she thought he was involved. "Chin and Danny I want you to find out anything you can on Ryan Evens, go and see if you can find him at any known addresses. Me and Kono are going to find out more about this shipment and see if we can find anything interesting about it." Steve said.

Danny and Chin made their way out of the office together. Kono was about to follow them but Steve stopped her. "Kono, I am sorry for asking this, but I have to, do you think Adam has anything to do with this?" Steve questioned. He didn't like asking this but he had to make sure.

"Not that I am aware off, he told me he never wanted to run the Yakuza and that he had stopped. He made all his businesses legitimate." Kono said. She wasn't angry at Steve she knew he had to ask but she didn't have to ask.

"Okay, well in that case we need to focus on Wo Fat and this shipment." Steve said leading the way out of the office.

**Meanwhile... **

The girls were heading to the mall, when Cath's phone rang. "Hey." Cath said as she got it out of her bag and answered it.

"Hey you." Steve replied.

"You do know I am not work Steve." Cath replied smiling to herself.

"Yes I know why?"

"Because mainly to only phone calls off you I get, you usually need my help or to use Naval resources for your car chases." Cath said.

"Funny, I just called to see what you, the girls and Jay are up today?"

"Well Jay went out so we decided that we should go shopping." Cath replied.

"You decided to go shopping?" Steve asked in disbelief. He knew that Cath was not very girly, he wasn't sure if Evie was, he didn't really know what she liked to do. He made a mental note to ask her when he got home.

"Yeah, well when I say we Chelsea said she wanted to and then Evie agreed so we are on the way to the mall." Cath replied. Chelsea sat in the front of the car smiling to herself for getting her mom to agree to go shopping. "How is the case going?"

"Not as well as it should be. So far all we have is a name, as to where the victim is being held we have no clue. But I am still hoping we will have it finished by the end of the day. Anyway I have to go have fun." Steve said as he hung up the phone.

When the girls arrived at the mall, they parked and walked into the first shop they saw. They were looking around and Chelsea had walked off. About 10 minutes later Chelsea came back to find Evie and Cath. She was carrying a handful of clothes. "I am going to try these on. Either of you two got anything to try on?" Chelsea asked when she found them.

"No. We will come and wait outside for you." Cath said following Chelsea over the changing rooms. "It is going to be one very long shopping trip." Cath said as she looked down at Evie who just smiled at the remark.

Meanwhile...

Steve and Kono had come up with dead ends looking into the shipment. They had told Chin and Danny they would meet them back at HQ to see if they had anything. "Boss HQ is that way." Kono pointed out as Steve drove the opposite way.

"I know I just need to do something before we go." Steve replied, not looking at her.

"Okay." This was the first sign that Danny would have picked up on, this was when Steve was going to do something stupid.

It took a couple of minutes for them to arrive where they were going. It was an old looking cafe. Steve started to get out of the car. "Kono I need you to wait here, I will be back in 10 minutes." Steve said as Kono started to get out of the car.

"Be careful." Kono said. She just accepted that Steve was on a mission, he had he serious face on and wouldn't be persuaded to let her go with him.

Steve walked into the restraunt and straight over to the table. He wasn't bothered about any of the men that stood up and put their hands on their guns. He sat down and looked straight at him.

"Commander McGarrett." He said. "What can I do for you?" Wo Fat said putting his menu down.

"Where are you holding Mr Wilcox?" Steve said straight to the point.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied. He had the smirk of his face that told Steve he knew exactly where he was but was not willing to tell him.

"Don't play games with me. Where is he?" Steve asked again.

"I have told you Commander I don't know who he is or where he is."

"I know you are lying."

"Well you really need to stop making accusations, firstly about the death of your mother and now about a Mr Wilcox, especially with your girlfriend and your daughter and her kids." Wo Fat replied.

Steve got his aneurysm face, as Danny would call it. How did he know about them? Why did he always know everything?

"If that is it, I would like to get back to much lunch." Steve just stared at him for a couple of minutes.

"If you touch them, I WILL kill you." Steve said as he got up from the table and walked towards the door.

When he got back in the car Kono was sat in their still waiting. "Did you get any leads?" Kono questioned.

"No. We need to get back to HQ and hope that Danny and Chin found something." Steve said starting the car and driving to HQ.

The rest of the car journey was quite, Kono knew who Steve had gone to see and something had gone wrong.

Steve knew that if Wo Fat was going to do something, he would, but he loved his daughter and Catherine and he would do anything to make sure to protect his daughter and Cath and her kids.

When they arrived back at HQ, Steve walked to where Danny and Chin were waiting. "What did you get?" Steve asked.

"Ryan Evens had a letter from a unknown source in his bin, we have sent it to Fong to see if we can pick up any prints, at the moment nothing has come back, however the envelop it is in, has an address on the back that is property suspected to be used by the Yakuza." Danny said.

"So, how is this helpful, we knew he was a suspected member of the Yakuza and there is a suspect place for the Yakuza?" Steve asked trying to find out how this was helpful.

"But if the letter came from there, and the people who paid him are from there, Mr Wilcox could be, being held there." Chin spoke up.

"Well in that case kit up and we are going to get down there, if Mr Wilcox is there or not, we are going to arrest everyone there, and search that place from top to bottom." Steve said, walking out of the door.

When they got to the building it seemed quite. They split up into 4 groups, with 2 HPD offices on each team and covered the building.

They all waited for Steve's signal before they carried on and entered the building.

Steve burst through the front door, which was covered by 3 men firing at them. Steve and his team gave fire back but were unsuccessful. Steve felt a bullet scrap through his shoulder. He couldn't give up, so he carried on. He was wearing a black shirt, so the blood that was soaking his shirt was not yet showing.

The attack carried on, it took 10 minutes until the fire fight was over for the team; however Steve had taken off chasing a suspect through the jungle that the property backed on to.

It took all of Steve's efforts to knock the gun out of the man's hand, normally it would be an easy job, however his shoulder is still bleeding and he doesn't think the bullet has come out increasing the pain with every move he makes. Steve eventually gets the man on the floor before handcuffing and picking up the gun. Steve and the criminal walk over towards the rest of the team.

In the fight Steve had taken quite a beating and the pain in his shoulder is getting unbearable. Steve handed the man over to HPD and was walked over to his team. He was about to carry on walking when he suddenly felt faint and dizzy and collapsed right in front of his team.

**Sorry the chapters aren't as long as they used to be, but I am having exams and trying to write chapters in between revising. Please review they make my day and make me want to write more. Hope you are enjoying the chapters. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for how long it has taken me to update, had some family problems, thank you for all of the reviews they make my day. **

**Chapter 15 **

Cath, Chelsea and Evie had got home after a long day, Steve had told them the case was almost over, and he should be home for dinner. They had told Jay to be home for dinner, so they picked up same groceries to make dinner with. They were about to start when Cath's phone rang.

"Danny?" Cath asked, she was really worried, she got along with Danny but he never phoned her unless something was wrong

"Steve has been taken to hospital, he collapsed after he had a fight with a suspect." Danny said.

"How bad is he?" Cath asked, by this point she had left the room so Chelsea and Evie couldn't hear what was going on.

"We don't know, he is on his way to hospital with Chin." Danny replied.

"I'm on my way." Cath said before hanging up the phone.

Cath took a few minutes to compose herself. She wasn't sure if she should tell Evie, she didn't know how bad Steve was and didn't want to worry her by taking her. Chelsea walked into the room before Cath had made her mind up.

"How is he?" Chelsea asked. Chelsea knew when her mom walked into a different room it was something important.

"He has been taken to hospital. I don't know how bad he is. I am going to make sure he is okay, can you stay with Evie?" Cath asked.

"No, she deserves to come. When dad was taken to hospital when he was ill, Nan decided that we shouldn't come and sitting here and knowing something was happening drove us mental." Chelsea said.

"Okay I will go and tell her." Cath wasn't there when their dad was in hospital and had no idea what is was like, she walked into the kitchen and had no idea what to tell Evie, she had only known the girl a couple of days.

When she got into the kitchen Evie was getting the food ready, Cath could see by her face that she knew something was wrong. "Evie, Danny just called, your dad, has just been taken to hospital. I am going to go and see him. You can come with me if you want to. Or you can stay here with Chelsea?" Cath asked, she didn't want to make Evie do anything that she didn't want to.

"Can I come?" Evie asked, she just stood in the kitchen, she looked really young, and vulnerable. Cath walked over to her and bent down in front of her.

"Of course you can, your dad is strong and will be okay." Cath said, she stood up and put her hand out for Evie to take, when she did they walked towards the car closely followed by Chelsea.

"Chelsea call Jay and tell him we are on the way to the hospital." Cath said keeping her eyes on the road, she was driving a little faster than the speed limit trying to get to the hospital faster.

"Jay said he is going to meet us at the hospital." Chelsea said looking at Cath. Cath didn't say anything just nodded, to show she had heard.

When they finally got to the hospital they walked to the family waiting room, to find Danny, Chin and Kono already in there. Cath walked straight over to Danny to find out what was happening.

"How is he?" Cath asked.

Danny stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "They haven't said anything yet. The doctor said he would come in when they had news."

Cath was about to speak but she was stopped when the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Family of Commander McGarrett?" The doctor asked.

"That's us" Cath replied taking a step towards the doctor. As she got closer she looked over at Chelsea who got the message straight away.

"Come on Evie we will go and get a drink and some cake." Chelsea said standing up from the seat she had taken.

"I want to know what's wrong with my dad." Evie said, it was the first time she had spoke like that. Cath wasn't really sure what to do.

"Evie, I know you want to find out what is going on with your dad, but how about you go with Chelsea and after the doctor has spoke to us we will come and find you." Danny said taking control. He knew that Cath didn't know what to do.

Evie did as she was told and followed Chelsea at the door.

"How is he?" Cath asked as soon as the door was closed and Chelsea and Evie were no longer in ear shot.

"Well, he sustained multiple head injuries, which have lead to a serious concussion. He has broken ribs, and some bruises, but is awake now and a little drowsy. With his history of head injuries we want to keep him in for at least 24 hours."

"Thank you doctor can we see him?" Cath asked.

"Only one at a time for now. He is settled in his room, so if one of you would like to go and see him I will show you the way." The doctor replied.

Cath followed the doctor to go and see Steve, she had to go and make sure he was okay before he went to go and speak to Evie.

**Meanwhile...**

Evie and Chelsea went down to the cafe, they sat down in the cafe with a drink and a piece of cake. Chelsea just sat there eating her cake and waiting for Evie to say something.

"Is he going to be okay?" Evie finally asked.

"I am sure he will be fine." Chelsea said.

"Where is your dad?" Evie asked.

It took Chelsea a while to answer. She didn't really know much about his death. She was young, only 10 when he died. "He died." Was all Chelsea managed to say before thankfully her phone rang and Jay had phoned to say he was at the hospital and wanted to know where they were.

Jay finally came to the cafe and sat down with them, picking at Chelsea's cake. Jay went to ask something with she thought to be at about Steve she just shook her head.

"Jay why don't you go and get you own cake." Chelsea said trying to reclaim that final bit of cake left on her plate. Jay did what he was told and made his way to the till to buy his cake.

"My dad can't die." Evie said quietly, Chelsea was about to respond but Evie got in before her. "My mom has sent me over here and he is all of have left, Mary is going back to LA soon and over here he is the only family I have. My mom doesn't want me anymore and since I have been here my dad has done very little with me but he is all I have." Evie said, with a tear falling down her check. Chelsea moved to sit by Evie and pulled her into a hug.

"Evie, I promise you he will be fine, I know your dad will be fine but, you have me, my mom and Jay." Chelsea said, Jay had just come to sit back down and looked over at Chelsea.

"I am going to the toilet." Evie said, moving away from Chelsea and walking towards the toilet.

"Chelsea why did you promise her that?" Jay asked.

"Because Nan told us that about dad and he died, remember that feeling of thinking he was going to be fine and them him dying." Jay said.

"Well what did you want me to tell her? If things were really bad the people Steve works with would have looked at lot more upset. I think." Chelsea said, once Jay had put that doubt in her mind, it started to tell her that maybe she was wrong, maybe she shouldn't have done that, because she knew the feeling. "I am going to see where she is." Chelsea then said walking towards the toilet.

Meanwhile...

"Steve." Cath said quietly walking into Steve's room.

"Cath, how's Evie?" Steve asked, when he first woke up the first thought he had was about his daughter. He knew that her mother didn't want her and that he was all she had family wise, until he got Cath to marry him.

"She's fine, she went downstairs with Chelsea to get something from the cafe until we knew how you were doing. I came to check on you before I go down and speak to her." Cath said. "Danny spoke to Mary, who has flew to Moliki. He told her that she can stay there until she is due back and Evie can stay with us until you get out."

"Thank you Cath." He said taking his hand in hers. "I don't know what I would do without you." He said.

"I am going to go and speak to Evie, but Danny, Chin and Kono are going to come in before they go and I will go and speak to Evie and bring her up in a bit." Cath said, she leant down to kiss him, and left.

Meanwhile...

Downstairs Chelsea and Evie had come out of the toilet and sat back down when they saw Cath walk out of the lift.

"How is he?" Evie said, almost running over to Cath.

"He is fine Evie, he has got concussion and will need to stay in overnight but is fine. Danny, Chin and Kono are just with him at the moment then we can go and see him. They are going to come down and tell us when they are going, so we can go up. Does anyone want a drink?" Cath asked.

"No we have still got some thanks." Chelsea said. "But I will come with you." Chelsea said following Cath.

"Mom, I know that you are Steve are in love, but Steve and Evie need to spend some time together. I spoke to her, and she says that Steve is all she has left, and they haven't spent much time together. She thought he was going to die. I remember that feeling mom and my feeling coming true, but Steve and Evie still need time together and me, you and Jay still need time together." Chelsea said when they had walked away from the table. She liked Steve and Evie, Steve made her mom happy and that made her happy, but they still needed to spend time just the three of them and Steve and Evie needed time.

"When did you get so wise?" Cath asked. "I am sorry I wasn't here for you when your dad died, and I am going to spend time just the three of us and talk to Steve about Evie."

They walked back the table and made little small take before Danny, Chin and Kono came down. "Hi guys." Cath said looking over at them walking over. "This is Jay and Chelsea, and this is Danny, Chin and Kono." Cath said realising that her kids had never met the people who worked with Steve.

They said there goodbyes and said they would stop by tomorrow before they headed up to Steve's room.

Cath took Evie in first, while Jay and Chelsea sat in the waiting room. "Do you remember dad being here?" Chelsea asked. She waited a few seconds before carrying on. "I do, I remember coming her but it being too late, and he was gone. I miss him Jay, he was a good dad to start with, but then things changed when we got older, I am starting to forget some of the good times we had, but they are fading out. I remember Nan coming in and I could tell by the look on her face that he had died. I remember when Nan died as well. It was in this room, it was just us too this time. We sat here and I waited for mom to come thinking this would be the time she would be allowed home." Chelsea finished.

Cath had stood at the door listening to Chelsea speak. They had never really spoke about this before, but she would start to. Once Steve was out of hospital, she would give Steve and Evie some time and then the three of them would go and talk.

"Hi" Cath said walking in. She wasn't going to tell them she had listened to the conversation, not yet anyway.

"Hey, how is Steve and Evie?" Chelsea asked.

"Steve is fine, getting a little tried, Evie is better now seeing her dad. I am going to go back and speak to Steve in a minute, and then we can go home."

They spent the next 20 minutes sitting in silence, Cath was flicking through a magazine left on the table.

Meanwhile...

"Dad." Evie said, he looked really bad. Evie saw Cath leaving from behind her, she took a few steps towards her dad. Cath told her, that she had only 20 minutes with her dad before visiting time was over for the day.

"It looks worse than it is." Steve said, turning over to face his daughter. "You can come over." Steve said patting the space on the bed next to him. Evie slowly moved over to the bad and sat on the corner, as her dad pushed himself up, so he could see her.

"How are you feeling?" Evie asked, not looking at him. She was willing herself not to cry, her mom had told her never to cry in front of anyone. But she had already done it downstairs with Chelsea and Jay.

" A little sore but nothing pain meds won't take care of." He looked over at his daughter and saw that a tear had fell down her check. "Hey, there is no need to cry baby, I am going to be fine."

"I know but what if you weren't alright?" Evie asked. "Mom has left me, and I know that Mary is going back to the main land soon, Chelsea said I would have them, but they are not family, they are not you." Evie said letting her tears flow freely.

"Come here, there is no need to cry." He said moving closer to his daughter, he held her and let her cry freely. When she had finished crying and Steve felt her body relax, they lay down in bed, with Evie's head over Steve's heartbeat. They just lay in silence for a while, it must have been about 10mintues until Steve realised that Evie had fell asleep. He left her knowing he would have to wake her to go home. But he thought he would leave her a little longer, content with her just being there with him and him running his hand through her hair.

Cath came into the room and saw the sight. It was really sweet, Steve lying with his daughter asleep on his chest. She didn't want to go in, and just leave them asleep. But the nurse had been clear that she had let them stay a little longer than she should have.

"Hey" She whispered slowly walking into the room. Steve started to move, in a manor to try and wake Evie up. "Don't, I will get Jay to carry her to the car." Cath said. "But before we go, I spoke to Chelsea before, she said Evie, thinks she only has you left and that you don't spend enough time together just the two of you." Steve gave her a questioning look. "I will explain more later but I think that when you get out of here we need to spend some time with our own kids, and then carry on going camping this weekend." Cath was going to carry on but the nurse walked in and gave them the look, without saying anything. Jay and Chelsea followed her into the room ready to go.

"Jay can you carry Evie to the car?" Cath asked.

"Yeah sure." Jay made his way over to Evie who lay next to Steve. Steve gave her a kiss on the forehead and helped Jay to lift her. This didn't work well for Steve, his ribs were already hurting from Evie lying on them, but moving as well made the pain worse, but it was worth it.

"Goodnight." Cath said as she walked over to give him a kiss. It was only a short as the kids were in the room.

"Goodnight." Steve said as they made there way out of his room.

Getting in the car Jay placed Evie gently in the back of the car so not to wake her. When they got home Evie slowly started to wake up. She managed to get out of the car without being carried and went to sit on the sofa. Cath came in and went straight to bed, slowly followed by Jay.

"Come on, you can have my bed, I will take the sofa in my room." Chelsea said heading to the stairs. Evie followed and they made their way into Chelsea's room.

"If you want to get changed and get into bed I am just going to see my mom, be back in a bit." Chelsea said heading for the door.

"Mom" Chelsea said walking over to the bed. When she walked over, she saw her mom on her side facing away from her. Chelsea got into bed next to her mom and curled up next to her. "I have missed this." Chelsea said.

"Missed what?" Cath asked, trying to steady her voice out, so Chelsea would not know she was crying.

"This, when you used to come home, I remember you would put me to bed, but I would sneak out in the night and cuddle up to you, and fall asleep like this. I remember when I was upset or missed you, I would get into bed with Nan but it was never the same."

"I am sorry I was away for all that time. I missed a lot of your life and for that I am really sorry, but I am here now, and I am not going anywhere." Cath replied, she rolled over so she was hugging her daughter back. She missed this on ship, she missed the time when she was with Jay and Chelsea doing nothing, but when she was alone in her little bed cold bed, she missed Chelsea coming to lie next to her.

"It's okay, your back now, I am sorry for the way I was when you first came back. But back to why I came in here. Steve is going to be alright, the doctors said that, he will be out of hospital soon." Chelsea said.

"I know, but he almost wasn't, but now he is, I just have to move on, and wait for him to come home. This is his job and there is nothing I can do to change that." Cath said.

Chelsea didn't reply she just carried on lying there next to Cath. She was going to go back to her room with Evie but before she knew it both her and Cath were asleep.

**Sorry, I have changed the age of Cath's ex husband's death, I thought it would match better to this chapter. Please review, I have some ideas for the next chapter hope you are enjoying and let me know what you think about the story so far. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

The next morning, Chelsea woke up first. She will still lying in bed next to her mom who was still asleep. It was early, and she thought her mom would have been awake already, wanting to go and see Steve as soon as she could. Looking at the clock and realising it was only 5 in the morning, Chelsea rolled back over to go back to sleep. But just before she could, she heard a noise coming from across the hall way.

Chelsea got out of her mom's bed and walked out of the door, towards her brother's room. When she got there she gently knocked on the door before letting herself in. He was sat on his bed, his hand covered in blood and a picture frame broken lying on the floor.

"Jay? What the hell?" Chelsea asked walking to the picture on the floor. It was a very old photo taken when they were just young kids, of her, Jay, and their mom and dad. Chelsea picked it up and put it back in its place on the desk. She bent down again to pick up the glass, before sitting directly in front on Jay in his desk chair. "Jay, talk to me." Chelsea said, almost pleading with her brother to tell her what had happened.

"Why? It doesn't matter, if I tell you nothing is going to change. It doesn't matter." Jay said trying to dismiss it and not talk about it.

"I remember 2 years ago, me and you made a promise, after I didn't tell you how I was angry with Nan. We promised, no matter, what it is, how bad it is, we would tell each other everything. So spill" Chelsea said, not backing down.

"Mom and Dad were married, they were together for years, they had us together. I know they broke up, but mom didn't even care when dad was in hospital and dying. She called us, but never asked about him. Never came to his funeral. Never said goodbye, yet her and Steve are not married, don't have kids together or anything, but she cares more about him being in hospital. She didn't care about him. She won't speak about him. It's like he is no one in our lives. That photo makes us look like a happy family, a front up until mom and dad broke up. But they always made it seem that they got on, still were happy to be friends and look after us. But she didn't care, never has and never will." Jay said. He didn't look at Chelsea once while he had said this. He missed his mom, he loved his mom but he just wished that she would talk about his dad. He missed him and loved him too. When his mom came home, he hoped things would be different, they would talk about his dad, get to know each other again, and although she had been absent most of his life, fill part of the gap left when his dad had died.

"Jay I know its hard, I wish mom would talk about dad just to know about him. But him and mom never loved each other, I can see that, they got married because of us. They got married because they wanted us to be a family, but mom wasn't happy and she made the right choice, to be happy without him. She loves Steve, anyone can see it. I know you don't like the answer but it's the truth. And if you want to talk to mom about dad, you have to tell her. And you don't need to punch photos and cut your hand because your angry." Chelsea said. She had never seen her brother like this and wasn't sure what to do she told him the truth hoping that, it might help him realise that things had changed, but he could always ask his mom to talk about Steve. "Come on lets get your hand cleaned up." Chelsea said walking into Jay's bathroom.

**Later that morning... **

When everyone was up, Cath wanted to go and see Steve, so she told the kids they could get breakfast when they got to the hospital. They were about to leave for the hospital, when Chelsea and Jay came downstairs. It was the first time she had seen Jay this morning and she noticed her hand. She wanted to know what had happened, but Chelsea told her they would talk about it later when they got home, because it was a long story, and they needed to go to the hospital. Cath had drove slower than she had last time she made this journey, knowing Steve was alright and would be coming out of hospital today made things better.

When they got to the hospital, Chelsea, Jay and Evie went to the cafe to get some breakfast. Cath was asked to join them but she wanted to go and check on Steve first and speak to him about spending a day apart.

"Morning sailor." Cath said walking into his room noticing he was awake.

"Morning." Steve replied. He sounded a little groggy, but managed to sit up in his bed to give her a kiss. "Where are the kids?" Steve enquired, knowing that Evie wanted to come and see him again, and Jay and Chelsea would probably come as well.

"They are in the cafe getting breakfast. They are going to come up in a bit. But before they do I wanted to speak to you about the kids." Cath said looking serious.

Steve tried to work out what she was going to say from her facial expression, he had always been quite good at reading her, and vice versa, but today all he could tell what it was something she didn't want to do. "Okay."

"I spoke to Chelsea yesterday. She spoke to Evie, who was quite upset that you were going to die, and that she would be alone, and since she had been here you two have not spent much time properly together. Then she said that Jay had some things he wanted to talk about with me. The kids are happy with the both of us going out, but I think that over the last few days we have spent all the time together. We need to spend a day or two apart just to talk things through with our kids, and make sure they are happy with this." Cath said. "The doctor said that you are fine to be discharged tonight, and that you are to take the rest of the week off work, to recover, and then we can go camping this weekend as long as you take it easy. I spoke to Mary who flies back tonight, and she is going to look after you and Evie. Danny, Chin and Kono said they will pop in later to see you." Cath continued. When she had finished she thought she sounded controlling. It wasn't a conversation, it was more her telling him how it was going to be, but she needed to say it, for their kids, to make sure that they got a chance in their relationship to express their feelings and opinions.

"Okay, I think it is a good idea that we spend some time with our kids to make sure they are happy before we move on." Steve said.

He was going to continue but was interrupted by the kids coming in. Evie walked straight over to her father and gave him a hug, before sitting on the bed next to him. She cuddled up to his side and he wrapped his arm around her back.

"How are you feeling Steve?" Chelsea asked breaking the silence that had happened when the kids walked into the room.

"I am feeling better, just a little bruised and headache but I should be out tonight." Steve said, he didn't want to go into too much detail about what had happened and how he was really feeling with Evie in the room.

"Anyway guys, I forgot to tell you, that me and Steve have decided to take you camping this weekend." Cath said, breaking the silence again.

"Camping?" Chelsea asked. "You are taking us camping? As in sleeping outdoors, in the wild, with just a thin piece of crappy material between us and the outdoors? Please tell me you are joking and that by camping you mean staying in a nice warm hotel?" Chelsea asked, she already knew the answer, but was really hoping this was her mom's idea of a joke.

"Yes that camping Chelsea. The outdoors will be good for you.

After a small disagreement in the hospital room between Cath and Chelsea about camping, Chelsea finally gives in realising that she is going to lose, and her mom will make her go camping, they decide to leave Steve to get some rest before heading out for the day, to go to the beach and play mini golf.

**Later that day...**

Cath and Evie headed to the hospital to pick up and Steve and drop him and Evie back home. Cath didn't want to say goodbye to Steve but she knew that she had to take some time apart for their kids to tell them what they were thinking about the other family.

Once Cath had got back from the hospital Jay and Chelsea were sat in Chelsea's room waiting for Cath. They were watching some film when Cath had walked into the room but turned it off, as soon as Cath took a seat opposite her children.

"Before you guys say anything, I have a few things to tell you and ask you. Firstly, you two are the most important people in my life. I would do anything to look after you and make you happy. Even if that meant me and Steve breaking up. I love you both, and I want you to know that although I haven't always shown it I love you, and you can tell me anything. Now I have said that I have a few things I wanted to talk to you about okay?" She asked looking between her children.

They both just gave her a nod in return, so she continued. "Firstly, Jay what did you do to your hand?" Cath asked, she had wanted to know that answer, but wanted to wait until it was just the three of them.

"I punched a photo frame." Was Jay replied. He didn't want to talk about it with his mom just yet. He wasn't fully sure why he had done it. He knew the reason he had told Chelsea but he wasn't sure if that was the real reason of just something he made up to get her off his back.

"Why?" Cath asked, she could sense that he didn't want to talk about it. Normally, she would have waited for him to talk but, he had injured himself and she needed to know why.

"Because it was a photo of you, me, Chelsea and Dad taken from when we were younger. I looked at in and that photo lies. I can't remember us being a happy family, so why have the photo?" Jay said, not making eye contact with his mom. He knew that this was part of the reason but not fully. He wasn't ready to talk about it properly and until then she would only get the short version. "That's the reason can we move on please?" Jay continued.

"Okay we can move on for now." Cath said, she knew that there was more, but if she forced him to talk, he would just go off and lock himself in his room. "What did you guys think of Steve?" Cath asked, this was the next question that would probably shape the rest of her life.

Chelsea was the first to answer. "I like him, he seems alright, Evie is sweet, needs to speak a little more maybe, but they seem alright. He makes you happy and doesn't seem like an evil step dad type person." Chelsea said. She did like Steve, he made her mom happy, and wasn't that bad of a guy, so for now she was happy with him and her mom.

"He's okay I guess. Evie's nice." Was all Jay had to say.

Cath was hoping for more of both of her kids, telling her that he was nice, was alright, but she needed to know how they would feel about him becoming a permanent fixture in their lives. She was going to ask them more about it, but the way Jay was going she didn't want to push it. She would take that answer for now and ask for more after their camping trip, when they had all got a chance to learn more about each other.

"So...Jay how did your date go with Ellie? We never got time to talk about it last night." Cath said changing the subject. She wanted to be more involved in her kids life.

"It wasn't a date." Jay said getting defensive.

"Okay, well how did it go anyway?" Cath said trying to get more out of her son.

"Alright I guess. Why are you asking me about Ellie and were not even going out, yet Chelsea is going out with Jordon and you haven't asked her anything about it." Jay said.

Chelsea turned to face Jay staring at him as she did, she thought she had dodged speaking to her mom about Jordon. Her and Jordon had been together for a couple of months but she didn't want 100 questions from her mom.

"Okay. Do I get to meet this Jordon?" Cath asked. She spoke about Ellie with Jay because that was happening now. She had missed out on Chelsea and Jordon starting to go out. But she knew that she was going to have to meet this Jordon.

"He is on holiday at the moment." Chelsea said, starting to go as short as Jay with her answers. She didn't mind talking about him, but she didn't want her mom to meet him just yet. She wasn't sure how she would react to her boyfriend and the first time of them meeting.

"Okay, well when he gets back, he will have to come over." Cath said. "I am going to start on dinner.

**Meanwhile...**

Steve had got home. He already wasn't taking the doctor's orders; he was walking around the house, making dinner. He had told Mary if she had got plans to go out, he would be fine. Evie was here if anything bad would happen. It was her last night here, and they were going to spend the day together, before they took her to the airport tomorrow night.

Steve and Evie had eaten together, before cleaning up and sitting on the sofa. They were flicking through the channels, but when they found nothing on; Steve turned the TV off and looked over at his daughter.

"We need to talk." Steve said. Evie didn't reply, he decided to carry on. "About your mom, since you got here we haven't really talked properly."

"She gave me up." Evie said. It was a simple statement. This was the first sign that she wasn't coping well, she had never, well never that Steve knew spoke like this.

"I know that. How are you feeling about it?" Steve asked. When she didn't reply again, Steve knew he had to get her too. "I know you spoke to Chelsea. I know that you said you couldn't lose me because I was all you had left, and you don't think your mom loved you." Steve carried on.

"SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL YOU!" Evie said getting up of the sofa and running to her bedroom. She banged the door shut. This was the final sign that something was defiantly wrong.

Steve gave her a little time too cool off before going up and speaking to her. When he got upstairs, his ribs didn't thank her for making him walk around again. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Evie said quietly. The way she spoke he could already tell that she had been crying. She was lay on her bed facing the wall with her back to him. She didn't role over when he came in. He took a seat at the desk opposite her, moving the chair closer to the bed.

"Sweetheart, you can talk to me. I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong." He sat there waiting for her to say something or do something but she didn't speak and she didn't move. "Is that about your mom or Catherine?" Steve asked. He knew that it had to be one of them, he was hoping it wasn't the latter.

"It's got nothing to do with Catherine. I like her, Jay and Chelsea." Evie said quietly. She wouldn't look at him, she still lay with her back to him.

"Then is it your mom?" Steve asked. This time she rolled over before she spoke. Steve could see she had been crying and that more were to come.

"She doesn't love me." Was all Evie could say, before the tears started to fall. Steve got up off the chair and went and lay on the bed next to her pulling her close, and allowing her to cry. After a few minutes of tears Evie finally stopped. "I don't understand why she left me. All I want is an reason to why she left, then I won't care anymore. All I want is one more chance to say goodbye to her properly, not just a quick goodbye thinking I will see her again in a couple of weeks."

"Well, I am sure that she will speak to you soon. The rest of your stuff is coming in the next few weeks." Steve said. He was going to tell her there might be a letter but he didn't want the false hope. "I love you and I know it is hard now, but your mom does too, she just needs some time to figure it out. Just give it a little time, it will be hard for a while but it will get better."

"It's not just that. Yesterday when Catherine told me you were in hospital I thought that you were going to leave me as well." Evie said, sounding like she was going to cry again.

"Evie, I am going know where. I am not going to leave you, there is nothing that would make me leave you. I know that sometimes in my job I get hurt, but I will never get myself into a very dangerous situation that will stop me coming home to you. I promise I will never leave you. Your stuck with me." Steve finished. When Evie didn't reply he just lay there waiting for her to say something else, but nothing. He looked down at his daughter and saw her fast asleep, with her head on his heart, being lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter they make my day. Please review on this chapter, hope you are liking the story. The next chapter will be the camping trip. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Steve didn't manage to stay away from work all week. He had spent the day with Evie and Mary, and took Mary back to the airport. After a tearful goodbye, Steve and Evie had spent the night together. They had talked more about her mother and Steve had seen a change in his daughter. Steve had started doing work at home, while Evie was around sorting out her room, and packing for the trip this weekend. Steve had started packing already of all the essentials they would need to go away this weekend. He had spoken to Cath on the phone, but they hadn't met up since he had come out of hospital.

**Meanwhile...**

Things with Jay had gotten better for Cath but he was not back to his normal self. As time grew closer for them to go on the camping trip, Chelsea was not looking forward to it. She had packed, but packing light was never one of her strong points. Cath had offered to help, but it was quickly turned down, when Chelsea knew her mom would try and stop her taking half of the stuff that she had already packed. Cath had spoken the Steve and they had it all arranged, they were going to meet at the site on Friday afternoon. They were all packed up and ready to go. They got into Cath's car and headed towards the camp site. As they got closer Chelsea could see the main parts of the island disappearing. They were heading out towards the jungle, with them driving past fewer and fewer cars.

When they finally arrived at the site Steve had told them, everything was already set up. It was a quite spot with other people camping in the same area but they were far apart. Steve was just sorting out the last few things to make their camp site finished; Evie was sat on a chair reading her book.

"Do you need any help?" Cath said getting out of the car walking over to Steve giving him a quick kiss.

"Think I am just about finished." He said turning to face her.

Jay and Chelsea had joined Evie sitting on the spare chairs next to them. "How has your week been?" Chelsea said turning to face Evie.

"It has been good, we haven't really done much. You?" Evie replied.

"About the same, spent most of yesterday in bed watching films."

"You kids alright?" Steve said, as he and Cath walked over to join the kids.

"Yeah." They all replied almost in synchrony. Steve and Cath took a seat on the chairs that were around the table next to their kids .They had thought that going camping would be fun, for them all to bond, however, what they had forgot to plan, was what they were going to do, to keep their kids entertained, for this long.

"So...What are we going to do now?" Chelsea asked. They had sat there for a couple of minutes no-one really talking or doing anything.

"Well we need to get food to cook for later." Said Cath, it was something she hadn't realised until she had got there and asked Steve.

"Can't you just go and leave us here?" Chelsea asked, they had just got there and she didn't want to go on another drive.

"Okay, if me and Steve go and do some shopping, and you kids stay here if that is alright?" Cath asked. When all the kids nodded their heads, Steve and Cath got up and went to Steve's truck.

"Well I don't see why we couldn't do this at home or in a hotel." Chelsea said once Cath and Steve had drove off.

"Well they like camping, I don't mind camping. Evie do you like camping?" Jay asked, being quite snappy.

"I have never been before, its not that bad at the moment." Evie said looking up from her book.

"See, it is just you who doesn't like it." Jay said, he was slowly getting angry and Chelsea could tell that something was wrong with Jay. She had a feeling it was about their dad again, but she wasn't going to ask him, they had come away to get to know Evie and Steve and bringing up their dad was going to help this.

"Okay." Chelsea said, walking over to Cath's car to get a magazine out.

**Meanwhile...**

"I am thinking that we could pop home quickly, grab some food out of the cupboard and it gives me time to show you how much I love you." Steve said, looking over at Cath as they had just left where they left the kids.

"Well, as much as I would love that, though I think that our kids would notice if we drove all the way home." Cath replied.

"I am sure they wouldn't notice, if they did we could just tell them, we got lost."

"You Mr Navy SEAL didn't think this one through, how can you, an experience Navy SEAL and me Naval intelligence, who have both lived on the Island for a long time managed to get lost? I don't think that our kids would buy that."

"Fine, we will just go to the shops, but tonight I might have to move our tent a long way, from the kids tent."

"Who says I am sharing your tent. Me, Chelsea and Jay might want to share one, or me Chelsea and Evie might share one. Your getting ahead of yourself." Cath said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You wouldn't do that." Steve replied, he was half stating it as a fact and half questioning it, not really sure if she would do that too him. He knew that they couldn't really do anything out here, because of how close they were to their kids and other people staying in the same area, but he needed to feel her warmth, something that they hadn't done in a week. They normally went longer than this, but knowing they were both on the island made it hard to go to bed alone.

When they arrived at the shop, they both got out of the truck. Steve walked around to Cath's side and pushed her against the car giving her a long, passionate kiss. "You wouldn't really leave me in the tent tonight?" he asked.

She didn't reply, she just pushed past him and walked to get a trolley. She knew that they would share a tent tonight but she wanted to make him, suffer a little first.

"What do we need?" Steve asked as they walked into the shop.

"Well firstly, Coke, I made a promise I would buy some for Chelsea if she came without complaining. Then more sugar filled food." Cath said walking up towards to sugar filled isle. She started to put some food in the trolley and turned around to see the look on Steve's face, it was the look that Danny described as his aneurysm face.

"Don't worry, we will go to a healthy isle in a minute." Cath said. She knew that Steve would never eat this much sugary food.

After they had finished the shopping they had a lot of food. The amount of junk food they had, made Steve's stomach turn just looking at it. They walked towards the car to load it and headed back to the camp site.

When they got back to the camp site Chelsea and Evie were sat around the table still, but Jay had moved away and chose to sit on the floor by one of the tents. This was the first sign that something was wrong with Jay. He normally went quite and withdrawn before he exploded.

Cath and Steve, with a little help from Chelsea and Evie unloaded the shopping, and Cath and the kids camping stuff. Jay stayed his distance all the way through this. Chelsea had told him not to mess this up, he was trying, he was doing it for Chelsea, she had been through a lot and she didn't need this.

Steve noticed Jay was sitting away from the rest of them. He knew Cath has seen it, but she didn't do anything. After they had finished unloading the car, Cath and the girls had gone back to the table. He took this opportunity to go and talk to Jay. He didn't think they had ever had a proper conversation before, he wanted to make Cath his wife one day and he would need to start interacting with her kids, like Cath had done with Evie.

Walking towards Jay he stopped just next to him and sat on the grass next to him. Jay didn't move just carried on playing with the grass.

"You not enjoying camping?" Steve asked trying in someway to get Jay to talk to him.

"I don't mind camping." Jay said again not looking at Steve.

Cath glanced over and saw Jay and Steve talking. She hoped that Jay would last a little longer, hopefully till they were home, before he had his big blow up.

"Me and my dad used to camping here when I was younger." Steve said, attempting again to get Jay to talk.

"YOUR NOT MY BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR DAD USED TO GO CAMPING DOESN'T MEAN IT WILL MAKE US FATHER AND SON. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOUR HERE. YOU SAY IT IS BONDING BUT I HAVE NEVER SPOKE TO YOU. I DON'T WANT TO. MY MOM DROVE MY DAD TO HIS DEATH, HOW CAN YOU BE SURE SHE WON'T DO THE SAME TO YOU." Jay exploded, he started to run up the hills to get away.

Chelsea and Cath had both run over when they first heard Jay raise his voice.

"I'll go after him." Chelsea said slowly starting to run up the hill after Jay.

"Cath I'm sorry..." Steve started.

"Don't be, Jay blames me for all of this, it has nothing to do with you, you were just there at the wrong time. He blames me and I have made all of this worse. Let's go and sit with Evie and then when Jay and Chelsea come back I will go and speak to him." Cath said taking his hand and leading him back towards the table.

"You alright sweetheart?" Steve asked Evie as they sat down.

**Meanwhile...**

Jay carried on running up the hill and further away. Chelsea was a little behind him hoping he would stop soon.

"Jay." Chelsea called a few times, hoping he would stop.

When he finally stopped they were about 5 minutes away from the camp site. Jay just sank to the floor.

When Chelsea finally caught up to him, she sat down next to him. "I thought that I was the drama queen on the family." Chelsea said. When Jay didn't smile or respond she carried on. "You know Steve was trying to be nice. He knew that you were in a mood and he tried to help you. He didn't even know dad, none of this was his fault." Chelsea said. "You know it has took me a long time to realise, but Dad killed himself. I don't care what you say, every time he drank too, much or took drugs do you think he was thinking about us. Your right, mom wasn't there, but at least she wasn't pretending to be a parent, he was. The only proper memories I have of him are, him arguing with Nan or mom, or him coming home drunk. I would rather have no memories or mom than those ones of dad. This is hard, but mom is happy for once. For once in our life we could have a proper family and be like other normal families and I am not going to let you, or dads ruin it." Chelsea said. She was fluctuating between anger and upset, she need to say this to Jay, hopefully without crying, but she was sure that before they returned to the camp she would have been crying.

"Chelsea I understand that, but I can't get over the fact that mom never came back. I don't understand why she left. If she never left dad would still be here. They would still be together and things would be alright." Jay said, not looking at Chelsea.

"Jay dad had an addiction, he would have always been like that. Mom being here our life would have been so much different. They might not have been together. We would never have lived with Nan. If we never lived with Nan we would probably never had the same chances in life." Chelsea said looking over at Jay, hoping he would look at her, if she could see his eyes, she would be able to tell what he was feeling.

"I don't care about the chances we had in life, I care about our family, I would rather have had both mom and dad here living together and being a family. Mom left to join the Navy, she took that away from us."

"Jay, Mom joined the Navy because that was here dream, she did what she had to do, and she knew that she was too young to be a good mother and leaving us with dad and Nan would give us the best start in life. She did what any good mother would do, and did what was best for us. Mom and Dad were only together because of us, our lives would not have been happy family if mom and dad lived together and you know that. Non I suggest you get up, calm down and we go back to the camp site, before it gets dark and me you fall out over this." Chelsea said standing up, putting out her hand to help Jay up.

Jay took Chelsea's hand and got up. They started walking back towards the camp. Chelsea was glad, Jay had ran in a straight line because otherwise she was not sure how they would have got back.

"I'm sorry." Jay said, breaking the silence they have been walking in. Jay looked over at Chelsea, waiting for her to respond.

"It isn't me you should be apologising to." Chelsea said, looking back at Jay. "It's Steve."

"I know and I will apologise to him, but I am sorry to you, for bringing up all of this stuff about dad again. I know that it's hard for you, and for that I am really sorry. But I am also sorry for being moody the last few days and ruining the camping trip."

"Okay, thank you for apologising, but the camp trip is not ruined. We still have a while left." Chelsea said.

They got to the hill, just above the camp site. Jay stopped and looked over at Chelsea. "Can you just give me a minute and I will be down in a minute." Jay asked.

"Okay. Do you want me to ask mom or Steve to come up here and talk to you." Chelsea said. Jay just gave her a look. "You have to speak to both of them, privately, your choice who you want first."

"Okay, can you ask mom." Jay said.

"Okay. I will see you in a bit." Chelsea said as she made her way down the hill.

When Chelsea made it to the camp site, Cath looked over Chelsea to see if she could see Jay coming. She had a feeling that Jay had a carried on running or was being too stubborn, to come back.

"Where's Jay?" Cath asked.

"He is up on top of the hill. He wanted to speak to you alone." Chelsea said as she took a seat next to Evie.

Once Cath had gone, Steve started to get a conversation with both girls. He started to think about things Cath had told him about Chelsea, things they might have in common or might be able to talk about.

"Your mom says you and Jay are quite into music." Steve said looking over at Chelsea.

"Yeah, me more so than Jay at times. Jay likes to play the guitar but has to be in the mood to play. I prefer to play all of the time."

"What do you play?" Evie asked.

"Drums, piano, guitar but I prefer a bass guitar over anything. Do you play anything?" Chelsea said looking over at Evie.

"I started to play the piano but got bored." Evie said.

This conversation was going well Steve thought. Not only was he interacting with Chelsea, he had learnt something new about Evie and he loved seeing the girls getting along so well.

"Do you like camping?" Steve asked Chelsea but it was also directed at Evie as well as he wasn't really sure if she did or not.

"Not really, I have been once before, but I am not really an outdoors person, I like my bed, a cooker, and a toilet that isn't about a 5 minute walk away." Chelsea said, telling Steve not much more than Cath had already told him about Chelsea.

**Meanwhile... **

Cath took one look down the hill, before she reached Jay and she had to smile at the sight, of not only Evie and Chelsea getting on, but Steve and Chelsea as well.

"Jay." Cath said, as she approached Jay who had his back, facing her. She walked over to him and sat in front of him so she was facing him.

"Mom, I am sorry for shouting at Steve." Was the first Jay wanted to say. He was sorry for shouting at Steve, but he wasn't sorry for what he said. Everything he had said over the last couple of days was true, but it wasn't Steve he should have been shouting it too.

"I think you need to tell him that not me. What is wrong with you?" Cath asked. This was the first time in a long time she had sat down one on one with Jay and actually spoke to him.

"I miss dad." Was the only answer Jay was willing to give.

"I understand that Jay. I really do, but so does Chelsea, and we have moved on, we have talked about it. There has to be more to this. Have I done something too?" Cath asked.

It was answered by a nod of Jay's head. "Okay, can you tell me what I have done. We are alone and you have here and we are not going to go until we have talked about this." Cath said.

"You left us. You never came back when dad died. I missed you, we needed you. You never talked about dad, you just cut him off from our lives. I wish that dad was still here, I wish that you never left for the navy. I wish that you and dad were still together and that none of this ever happened. You moved on with Steve, it's like you are replacing dad with Steve, and I don't want that I want my dad. I want us four to be camping not with Evie and Steve with dad. I have nothing against Evie and Steve, though I just wish that life was different." Jay said.

"Jay I am so sorry. I never realised you felt this way. I am going to go speak to Steve and we can go home and sort this out." Cath said getting up. She looked over at Jay one more time. "I would like you to apologise to Steve but that can wait for a while until after I have spoken to him."

"I am going to wait up here for a bit. I just need to think about some things I will be down in a minute." Jay said.

Cath walked down the hill back towards were Steve and the girls were sitting. When Steve saw Cath he got up and walked over to her.

"What happened?" Steve asked, noticing Cath had a tear running down her face.

"Steve, we need to talk. I am so sorry for anything. Jay is still hurting from everything." Cath started.

"Cath..." Steve started, but was cut off quickly by Cath.

"Steve please don't make this harder. I am so sorry, but I need to focus on my kids. When I was away things were easier because I could pretend this wasn't real. But I have to face what I have been ignoring for so long, even if it means losing you." Cath finished. Tears rolling down her face. She saw that Chelsea and Evie were looking over, so turned away from them trying to compose herself...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon, please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Chelsea saw her mom crying. She looked over at Evie, and saw the look on her face; she knew Evie knew what was happening.

Chelsea got up and walked over to her mom.

"Please tell me you're not doing this mom." Chelsea said stopping just behind her.

"Why are you letting Jay do this? Because when I did something similar earlier this summer you didn't listen. This is either favouritism or you don't know what you want." Chelsea said.

Jay took this moment to walk down the hill towards them.

"Jay, what are you doing? Mom and Steve are happy together. You told me when I did something like this; you said that as long as she was back now and happy then we should be happy." Chelsea said. "Why are you trying to ruin it now? Mom please don't do this." Cath couldn't look at them, Jay just stood there, trying not to look at Chelsea.

"Chelsea, I understand what your mom said and why she is doing this. Can you just give me your mom and brother some time?" Steve said.

"Okay, come on Evie." Chelsea took Evie's hand and they walked back over to the table.

"Cath" Steve said, walking over to Cath to put a hand on his back.

"Just give me a minute and I will be fine." Cath said stepping away.

"Steve, I am so sorry for shouting and everything. I didn't want my mom, to do this. I didn't want her to break up with you; I wanted her to just understand." Jay said.

"Jay, I understand it's not your fault. But your mom has to do what she thinks is best and I will agree with her for it." Steve replied.

"I know, but what I told her was the truth, but I didn't want this to change. I wanted her to know how I was feeling, and nothing I said to her can change, and Chelsea was right, I told her that if mom was happy we should be too, so I am going to take responsibility for this." Jay said, he walked past Steve and over towards Cath.

"Mom, please don't do this. Everything I said was true, but I said it because I need to tell you. I don't want you to break up with Steve. I just want you, me and Chelsea, to spend some time together, and talk about dad and talk about things before Steve and Evie." Jay said. When Cath was still crying, he stepped forward and hugged his mom.

"How about we go home, and we can come camping again." Cath said.

"No mom, we came to go camping, I am so sorry, but it can wait until tomorrow, when we are meant to go home." Jay said.

**Later that day...**

After the last few hours, things had gotten better. They had played a little football, talked a little more about all three of the kids. Jay and Steve had found a joint interest in football. Jay had seemed to relax a little more. Cath knew that she, Jay and Chelsea still needed to sort some issues out, but for now they were all happy.

"What's for dinner?" Chelsea asked.

"Why don't you go and have a look what we have and you can decided." Cath said, pointing over to the tent in which they had left the food.

"Okay, Evie, Jay you coming with me?" Both Jay and Evie got up and followed Chelsea over to the tent.

"Well things seem to be going better." Steve stated.

"Yeah I think things are going much better. When we get home, I am going to talk to both Chelsea and Jay, and see what they think about family counselling sessions." Cath replied looking over at the kids.

"That's a good idea." Steve said, as the kids returned back over.

"How about a chicken salad?" Chelsea asked.

"Sounds good." Steve said, as he walked over to the camp fire to relight it.

**That night...**

Dinner had gone well. Talking over dinner, made Cath realise they were turning into a family. They should all be living together and hopefully be married one day soon. Cath knew that she had to sort things out with her kids before this happened but she was sure that if her kids agreed to family counselling then things between them would get better fast.

Evie had went to bed earlier than everyone else. They had eaten dinner and she had then said her goodnights and went straight to the tent, she would be sharing with Jay and Chelsea. A couple of minutes ago Steve had left to go the toilet and just left Cath, Jay and Chelsea sitting around their little camp fire.

"I know this is not really the time to talk about this but I want you to think about it. When we get back I want all 3 of us to go to family counselling, together. Just to talk about what we have all been feeling. But I don't want it to ruin tonight so I just want you to think about it." Cath said.

Neither of her kids said anything about it in return. They had listened to what Cath had said, and took it on board.

"Right well I think I am going to go bed. Jay you coming?" Chelsea asked standing up.

"Yeah. Goodnight mom." Jay said, standing up and walking over to his mother to give her a goodnight kiss. Chelsea did the same and they both walked off to their tent.

"Family counselling?" Jay asked when he was sure that Cath could no longer hear them.

"Let's give it a try for mom. And who knows it could help us all." Chelsea said.

When they both got into the tent, Jay went over to his side of the tent and went behind the curtain that separated a little dressing area and got changed. When Jay came out Chelsea went and did the same.

**Meanwhile... **

"Well, with the kids in bed it gives us the night to ourselves." Steve said, as he sat down right next to Cath.

"Well, I am not sure what we can really do. With our kids in a tent next door, and this being a public place, I am not sure we can really do what you want." Cath replied.

"Well we could always get in the truck, go for a drive home, and come back in the morning before the kids even wake up." Steve replied. He and Cath hadn't been interment in a while and he was missing it. Not just the sex, just the time to themselves, were they could talk and just lie in each other's arms without any interruptions.

"You know, we could but if one of the kids wakes up in the night, and they come to find us, that won't work. And I am fed up of telling you, we have kids Steve things change." Cath said, she was half playing, half being serious, she wanted the same thing as Steve, but she knew they both had kids and both needed to put their kids first and them two sneaking off would not be putting their kids first.

"Fine are you coming to bed?" Steve asked. He understood what Cath had said, didn't mean he liked it but he needed to remember about the kids.

"Yes, but not for what you think." Cath said.

They both got into the tent and ready for bed. They both settled down, arms wrapped around each other, and put the blanket over them.

"I told the kids about counselling." Cath said.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing, I told them I didn't want them to say anything, just think about it until we got home and could talk properly, I just wanted them to think about if they would like to, or if they think it would help."

"Okay, well that sounds like a good idea."

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Cath said, this time her voice became more serious.

"Ok" This scared Steve, the last time they had a talk like this, she had wanted to break up with him.

"I was thinking that when me and my kids start to get better then maybe we could think about you moving in with us. I think it would be easier, when Evie starts school, and it would put a structure into place early to stop more upset in the future." Cath said.

"Well that sounds like a good idea. But I want to talk to Evie about it first if that is ok."

"That's fine, I want to give it a little time though before telling the kids, I want Jay and Chelsea to be accept me being back in their lives permanently."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Steve. I love you." Cath said placing a quick kiss on his lips and then rolling over so her back was facing him.

"I love you too Cath." Steve replied.

**The next morning... **

Steve was up first. With his only choice of exercise being a run he decided to leave Cath and note and go for his morning run.

When he got out of the tent he saw Jay sitting around the remains of the fire they made last night. Jay was dressed in a tracksuit just staring at the ground.

"I'm going for a run if you would like to join me." Steve said to Jay. He wasn't sure if Jay was into running but he had wanted to try and get Jay to talk.

"Yea, I will just get my trainers." Jay said as he walked over to the tent. Steve walked back over to the tent her was sharing with Cath and added to the note he had left for Cath telling her Jay was with him.

When they both met back by the fire, they set off, Jay following Steve. Steve was quite impressed with Jay and how he managed to keep up with him. Steve chose not to say anything; he wanted Jay to talk but knew the only way Jay would talk was on his own terms. He learnt that after yesterday's incident.

"I am really sorry about yesterday." Jay started. They had been running for a while and Jay had been debating whether to say anything. "I don't know why I did it. Chelsea told me not to and that camping was not the time to flip out. And it was mom that I needed to talk to, but I took it out on you and it wasn't fair."

"Jay, it really is alright." _I used to flip out about my dad too. _Steve added in his head. He didn't want to say it out loud because he thought if he did Jay would flip out about him not being his dad.

They carried on running in silence for a while after this.

"I know you love my mom." Jay said, again breaking the silence. "I know she loves you too. I see it in the way that she looks at you, the way she smiles, when you are around. In photos of her and my dad when they first got together she had the same smile."

"I do love your mom." Steve replied. "I loved her from the first time we met. I remember the first time we meet, and how beautiful she looked and still does."

Jay wasn't sure how to respond to that so chose to leave it and carried on running.

"You ready to head back?" Steve asked when they had been gone for about an 90 minutes. He normally didn't run for this long but was enjoying the running with Jay. They didn't have to speak but they didn't have to, for Steve running with him was bonding time that he used to have with his dad, before he and Mary had been shipped away.

"Yes if you are." Jay replied and they turned around and ran back along the same path they had just come from.

"You used to play football for your school?" Jay asked. It was worded as a question but the way Jay said it made it sound more like a statement.

"Yes, used to be the starting quarterback." Steve replied. He wasn't really sure where this conversation was going but it was still bonding time.

"You broke all of the records." Jay said, all of my friends know about the famous Steve McGarrett who holds all the records. I am trying to become the schools quarterback and was wondering if you would help me?" Jay asked.

"I would love to." Steve replied. Steve was a little confused at first; he wanted to help Jay but was unsure of where the sudden change of heart had come from. Only yesterday he was angry and both he and Cath and now Jay wanted his help.

**Meanwhile... **

Cath had woken up and found Steve's note. She read the first part of the note, and then was surprised by the last part that had been added on. She couldn't quite understand why Jay and Steve had gone running together, yesterday Jay blew up at Steve and now they were running together. Cath wasn't sure it was going to end well. Just Jay and Steve running together, that could end up bad.

Cath got out of the tent and walked to the table they had set up. She picked up one of Chelsea's magazines that she had left on the table. She started to read the magazine, not really paying much attention to the words that were printed onto the paper.

It wasn't until Evie got out of the tent that Cath put the magazine down.

"Good morning." Cath greeted to Evie.

"Morning." Evie said back. "Where's my dad?" Evie knew her dad wasn't around the camp site, as he was normally the first person up in the morning, and if Cath was up she knew that Steve would be up as well.

"Your dad and Jay have gone for run. They should be back soon." Cath said looking at her watch. She wasn't sure how long Steve and Jay had been gone before she woke up but she had been awake for about an hour so they should be back soon.

"Okay. I thought he might have got a case." Evie said.

"No your dad has booked the weekend off, to spend with us. I don't think his phone is turned on, for him to even get a call." Cath replied back. She sensed that Evie was a little upset about Steve's job and how demanding it was. She got a little fed up of it sometimes but at least she had friends on the island that she could call or go out with her kids when Steve caught a case. But Evie didn't know anyone. She only knew the people Steve worked with and her, Chelsea and Jay. "Are you excited for school?" Cath asked.

"Sort of, I am looking forward to going back and being able to do things with my day and not just spend them at home with dad or by myself." Evie replied.

"But?" Cath sensed there was more to come but she was holding it back. She could tell that Evie had not had this conversation with Steve, and didn't think she would. She would need to have a word with Steve about talking to Evie and getting Evie to open up to him.

"I miss my mom, and starting a school out here will mean that she is gone, and she doesn't want to see me again. But it also means that I have left all of my friends, and I am scared that I am not going to make new friends, and they are going to think I am different." Evie said back, this time a little quite.

"I understand that your scared, but sweetheart, but you will fit in, and your mom does want to see you, she just needs a little time."

Cath and Evie had just finished talking when they saw Steve and Jay running back to the camp. Things seemed aright between Steve and Jay. Cath had been expecting them both to come back looking upset or angry but this surprised her.

"Did you two have a good run?" Cath asked as they both stopped just in front of the table.

"Yeah it was a good run. I am going to go to the showers." Jay said heading off towards his tent.

"Okay." Cath called after him. "How was it really?"

"It was good, we talked a bit, he asked me to help him with football and we just ran. We must have been out for about 2 and half hours." Steve said. "I am going to go to the showers too."

As Steve walked off Cath couldn't help but smile that things were slowly getting better between her family.

Cath and Evie had gone to get dressed, before the boys got back ready for them to make breakfast.

When Jay and Steve came back from the showers, they went into their separate tents and got changed. They all then met outside the tents back at the table, ready for breakfast.

"Jay is Chelsea up?" Cath asked, she was sure that Chelsea would be awake especially with all the noise that they had been making around the camp site.

"I don't think so. I think she fell asleep with her headphones on last night so won't have heard us up yet." Jay replied.

Cath looked at her watch and saw that they were all up earlier than normal and that Chelsea wouldn't be up even if they were home.

"I will start on breakfast and leave some for Chelsea, when she gets up." Cath said.

Steve got up and went with Cath to light the fire and start cooking breakfast.

"You ready for back to school?" Jay asked Evie.

"I think so, me and my dad went shopping the other day and got everything I need." Evie replied.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I think so I am a little nervous." Evie said again being honest about her feelings towards school.

"You will be fine. I am sure once your first day is over it will be fine." Jay replied, sympathy and trying to make people feel better wasn't one of his strong points.

"Thanks, but I think everyone is going to know everyone else and I am just going to be the odd one out. The one who came from the mainland, he talks funny, and things get worse by everyone knowing who my dad is."

Jay really wasn't expecting this conversation to be so deep with Evie telling him all of her problems. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. He and Chelsea did talk, but when Chelsea was upset or worried most of the time she went to Shannon or George to help her. On the few times that he had a deep meaningful conversation with Chelsea he would just tell her how things were, but this was all new to him.

"You know just because people know who your dad is, it's not a bad thing. A lot of people from my school know who your dad is because of all the sporting records he broke and they think it's cool." _Of course there are those people who hate your dad because he has either arrested some of their family or just hate him because he is police._ Jay added in his head but he was not going to tell Evie that. Of everything he knew about Steve he chose only to tell her the parts that would make her feel better. "And being from the mainland isn't all that bad. I remember, a couple of years ago and new boy started my year and he was from the mainland, and because he was different, because he had a different accent he was found interested and everyone wanted to talk to him, and be his friend, and I am sure that when you start school things will be the same."

"I hope so."

"You two alright?" Cath said as she walked back over to the table, to pick up the empty glasses.

"Yeah we're good." Jay replied looking over at Evie who just smiled at Cath.

"They seem to be getting on well." Steve commented when Cath walked back over to him.

"Yeah they all seem to be getting on well." Cath replied.

All four of them ate breakfast together, and waited for Chelsea to wake up. When it started to get later in the day Cath went into Chelsea's tent to wake her up. After Chelsea had got dressed and ate her breakfast, they all helped packed all of the camping stuff away into each of the cars, and decided to go for a walk, before they all said goodbye and went back home.

The walk went quite well, they didn't go as far as Steve or Cath would go on a normal walk, as they had all, except Chelsea, had a bad night's sleep, and wanted to go home and relax. Steve tried to prolong them leaving for a little longer, by them all stopping at a cafe that was on the way back to the campsite. They had all had a good time, apart from Jay's outbreak, and would remember this trip for a long time, and hoped that times like these would carry on.

But after they had all finished in the cafe, they headed back to their campsite and said there goodbyes, before Steve and Cath decided that they would all meet up the following day for dinner.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Next chapter should be up soon as I already started writing it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Cath and kids got home from the camping trip, and all went their separate way into their own rooms to get unpacked. When both Jay and Chelsea were finished they made their way into Cath's room to talk about the family counselling.

"You guys alright?" Cath asked as both her kids stepped into her room and took a seat on her bed.

"Yeah, we came to talk to you about family counselling." Chelsea replied.

"Okay, what do you think about?" Cath asked.

"If we go I am okay with going, because I think we need it, our lives have been different to other families and I think that the only way these problems are going to end is if we deal with them." Chelsea. She wanted Jay to hear it, and hope that Jay would go to counselling not because he wanted to but for her and for Cath.

"Jay?" Cath asked. She wasn't going to tell her kids why she wanted to do it and when, she wanted to find out what they thought first.

"Personally, it is not something that I think helps, but if it will help us get back to being a family then I will give it a try for you." Jay said, he hoped that the only people who would know would be them three and maybe Steve and Evie, because he didn't want his friends to find out. That was one of the main reasons why he didn't want to go but also he wasn't really sure what they would talk about, and what they wanted to find out about him.

"Thank you, for both of you willing to give it a try. I hope you don't mind but I have already booked us in for Monday morning before I go back to work, and in the morning to make sure that if they have any plans for the day you can still make them. But I want to tell you that things are going to get better between all of us and get back to normal." Cath said with a smile. "There is also something else I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking about asking Steve and Evie to move in. I know that it is a big thing, but I wanted to ask them to move in now because I love Steve and I want to make sure that once they have moved in there won't be any more big changes in your lives. But I understand if you don't want them to move in." Cath said. She didn't tell them that she had already talked to Steve about it because then things could get messy between them, and them thinking that she was doing what she wanted to do anyway.

"Okay, but you do realise you are going to have to sort out the spare room." Chelsea said. The spare room was a just full of rubbish, half of the stuff they kept but never used and the other half was their dads and Nan's stuff that they didn't know what to do with. But the room was full of clutter and people could barley walk into it.

"That's okay. When?" Jay then asked.

"Not sure yet, I would have to talk to Steve and see what he said, and then have to sort it out and sort out the spare room." Cath replied. This conversation had gone a lot better than she had expected. In the space of half an hour, she had got her kids to go to counselling with her, and them to agree for Steve to come and leave with them.

They spent the next few hours in Cath's room, lying on the bed watching TV. Cath had missed this, all them together, spending time together in her room and on her bed like they had done when she was back on leave. The only difference being, this room was now fully Cath's room and not her mother in laws.

**Meanwhile...**

Steve and Evie had got home and much like Cath and her kids they had gone to their own rooms and started to unpack from the camping trip.

Steve was interrupted by a knock at the door. He walked down stairs to answer the door but was surprised that Danny and Grace had already walked in.

"When I told you to knock before coming in, I meant wait for an answer as well." Steve said walking down the final few stairs. "Evie is upstairs Grace." Steve said.

Grace took off upstairs to go and find Evie.

"What do I owe the pleasure Daniel?" Steve said taking a seat on the chair opposite Danny.

"Well I knew you would be back from your camping trip, I thought I would come and see how it went. Also, I thought I would bring Grace to see Evie as well." Danny replied.

"Well the camping trip went okay. Jay decided that yesterday would be the perfect time to have a breakdown. But after that things got better. Me and Cath talked about me moving into her house, after we had both spoken to the kids and I think I found out Catherine is more than my girlfriend, she is the girl that I want to marry." Steve replied.

Danny just looked shocked at him. Marry him? Steve didn't seem the type to get married. He was still surprised by the fact that Steve had a daughter. He didn't think Steve was the type to have kids and get married. This was a surprise to him. "Marry you?" Danny asked in his usual loud self.

"Danny keep it down. Not for a while yet, I have to speak to Evie and talk about moving in." Steve replied.

"Well it just surprised me. But fine, we can move on. What have you got planned for Evie when you come back to work?"

"Not much, she is coming to work with me on Monday, I have found this summer camp on Tuesday and Wednesday and that is all I have planned. Cath said her, and the kids will help out for the other few weeks before she goes back to school."

"Well Grace goes away on Monday till the start of school, but before she knew she was going away, I found this summer camp for a week, if you would like the leaflet." Danny said handing over the leaflet Grace had brought home.

"You let Rachel take Grace away for 3 weeks with the custody battle going on?" Steve asked.

"I wasn't going to, but she is going to England to see her mom, she hasn't been very well. I was going to go with her but the Governor said I couldn't take three weeks leave." Danny replied.

Steve was a little bit shocked, that Danny hadn't asked him for leave, but had gone straight to the governor, for his approval. "I would have granted you leave." Steve said.

"Yes, but the governor would have had your neck for it, because you didn't ask him." Danny replied. He did think about asking Steve but he knew that Steve would need to governors permission and Steve would give it to him and he would face the consequences for doing this.

"Why do you want to go and see your ex –mother –in –law?" Steve was a little confused, as Danny had never really talked about Rachel's family. He only really knew Danny and Grace, and only got Danny's opinion of Rachel.

"Because Steven, she is my daughter Grandmother, and also she likes me a lot more than Stan, but it doesn't matter now."

**Upstairs...**

"Hi Grace." Evie said turning around from her desk. She had heard Danny and Grace coming in and then heard Grace heading up the stairs to her room.

"Hi." Grace replied. "What are you doing?"

"Just emailing my best friend back home. Haven't spoke to her since I got here." Evie replied. "But I can finish it later."

Both of the girls made their way over to the bed, and spent the next hour talking before Danny called up and told her they were going. The girls in the very few times they had become quite close. There was only a year age gap between them, which made them closer, but Grace was the first person she had met in Hawaii that was around her age, but they had a lot in common.

As all they said their goodbyes Danny and Grace left. Evie started to walk up the stairs back to her bedroom. "Evie, can we have a little talk?" Steve asked before her daughter disappeared.

"Yeah." Evie said turning around where she was on the stairs and following Steve to the sofa. Steve took a seat at one end and then Evie took a seat at the other.

"I know I have asked you these before, but this time I was you to be honest with me and not tell me what I want to hear." Steve started. When Evie nodded her head, Steve carried on. "How do you feel about leaving here with me, and moving away from your mom?"

Evie hesitated for a while, her and her dad had not really talked about this properly in a while and last time they had, it had not really registered about that had happened. "I am a bit confused, I like living with you, but I don't understand why mom did this. I don't understand why she just left, and I feel like she didn't want me and I was never good enough for her." Evie said. Steve could see the upset and confusion in her eyes. He could tell she was trying not to cry. "But I will get used to it. Mom didn't want anything to do with me and I don't think I want anything to do with her."

"You know your mom hasn't left you forever only a little while. She will come back." _I hope._ Steve added in his mind. He hoped that Sarah would come around, and come back, not to take Evie back to the mainland because he liked having Evie with him, but to just either explain why she left, or to have some contact with their daughter. Steve moved across the sofa so he was sitting down next to her, and put his arm around her. "But the second thing I wanted to talk to you about was Cath, Chelsea and Jay. I wanted to know what you think about them. I know last time I asked you, you said you liked her because I did, but I want to know what you think."

"I really do like them. Cath is really nice and shows more of a interest in my life than my mom does and Chelsea and Jay are really nice, they are fun caring and everything, and I had fun on the camping trip with them." Evie said. It was true that they all got on well. When they had gone to the tent last night Evie had woke up and they spent an hour talking all three of them, and getting to know each other better. Evie had liked that. In the small amount of time she had spent with them they had always been nice to her, and if her dad and Cath did get married, she would like them as her step brother and sister.

"What would you think about moving in with them?" Steve asked. He knew that Cath hadn't even asked Jay and Chelsea yet, but he wanted to be prepared for when she did. "It is not definite yet but Cath is going to speak to Chelsea and Jay and see what they think."

"I would like it." Evie said looking up at her dad with a smile on her face. Cath had an amazing house, and the bedrooms were pretty cool, she had yet to see a fourth bedroom but was sure that the house would have to have one, being that size. She wasn't sure if it would be that extravagant compared to Chelsea and Jay's but she knew it would be bigger and nicer than the one at her dads.

"Thank you. How about me and you go and get some shrimp for dinner?"

"I would like that." Evie smiled.

For the rest of that night Steve and Evie spent most of it talking. Steve was finding out all about Evie's life and the things he had missed. He had found out that she liked some sports such as baseball but apart from that she would not play any sports. He found out she did play piano but stopped because she didn't like her lessons. It was about time he found out what he had missed, when he wasn't a big part of her life. After hearing all about her life he was thankful that she had become a permanent fixture in his life again.

The next morning...

Steve woke up early and did his normal exercise routine. He came back in a saw a text of Cath.

_Woke up early, wanted to talk to you. Do you want me and you to go out for a late breakfast. Jay and Chelsea are in all morning if Evie wants to stay here. Xxx_

_Would love to. Pick you up and drop Evie off at 10? xxx_

_Sounds fun, got the perfect place, see you soon. _

Steve went upstairs, and had his quick Navy shower. When he came down he went to his office and picked up some case files he needed to finish. He had decided that any free time at home, he was going to try and complete as much paperwork as possible, so if he had no cases he could spend that time with Evie before she went back to school.

It was about 9 o'clock when Steve heard that Evie was awake. He heard her wake up and go into the shower. He hoped she won't be long to get ready, so he could be on time for picking up Cath.

He was relieved when she came downstairs. He saw her hair was still a bit wet but thought she could wait until they got to Cath's to dry it. "Morning sweetheart, I am going out for breakfast with Cath and she said I could drop you off at the house to spend some time with Jay and Chelsea if that is okay?" Steve asked.

"Okay, I just need to dry my hair and put shoes on." Evie said turning back around.

"Can you get your shoes, I am sure you can dry your hair at Cath's." Steve replied.

"Okay." Evie replied.

They drove to Cath's house, Steve breaking a few speed limits to make it to the house on time.

"Where are you going?" Chelsea asked as she walked into Cath's room.

"Steve and me are going for breakfast. I hope you don't mind but I said Evie could come here for a while." Cath replied.

"That's okay, I don't have anything planned for today and I am sure Jay doesn't." Chelsea said. At that moment the door bell rang and selling Cath panic about finishing her makeup Chelsea decided to go and get it and leave her mom to finish getting ready.

Cath wasn't really sure why she was putting makeup on and doing her hair for breakfast, but she wanted to look nice for Steve. When the door bell rang she was a little surprised as she hasn't realised the time.

"Morning." Chelsea said opening the door. She moved to the side to allow both Steve and Evie in.

"Morning." Steve replied.

"Mom said she will be here in a second." Just as Chelsea finished saying that Cath walked down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, Chelsea I am not sure how long I am going to be, will text you when we are coming back, there is food in the kitchen for breakfast and Jay said he will be down in a bit, but if he falls back to sleep go and wake him up." Cath said before kissing Chelsea on the check and saying goodbye.

When Steve and Cath had left both of the girls went upstairs for Chelsea to get dressed. "Do you want the hair dryer?" Chelsea asked seeing that Evie still had wet hair.

"Yes please." Evie said.

"It's over there it should be plugged in still." Chelsea said pointing to the dressing table.

"Thanks."

Chelsea made her way towards her dressing room to get changed. When she came out she saw Evie still sat in front of her dressing table.

"Would you like some help?" Chelsea asked, as she saw Evie with her hair still wet. She wasn't really sure why Evie had not dried her hair, but didn't ask why she hadn't dried her hair.

"Please" Evie said not moving.

Chelsea stepped over to where Evie was sitting; she picked up the hair dryer and hoped that if Evie needed to talk should would.

**Meanwhile...**

They drove to the coffee house that Cath had suggested. They talked a little but not really about what Cath had brought Steve out here for. She wanted to wait until they could sit down face to face.

"As much as I love spending time with you by ourselves, I feel that you have atria motives for coming to breakfast." Steve said.

"Well I spoke to the kids last night. And they are happy for you and Evie to move in with us." Cath said with smile.

Steve was a little shocked as when Cath had suggested this he was sure it would take longer for Cath to talk to her kids and get her to agree to this. "This soon?" Steve questioned.

"Well, obviously you need to speak to Evie and make sure you are both okay with moving in but, apart from that you can move in any time." Cath replied.

"I spoke to Evie last night about us and us moving in together and she was happy for us too. But I need to speak to Mary about the house and then pack but I am sure we can move in soon." Steve replied.

"That will be fine. We just need to sort out the spare room and clean it and decorate it for Evie, but if it isn't ready I am sure Chelsea won't mind sharing." Cath said, things were getting better fast. She couldn't believe how much hers and Steve relationship had changed in such a short space of time, all she knew was that she could see herself marrying Steve and grow old with him.

"Well that is sorted then. I will call Mary when I get home. What did the kids say to counselling?"

"Chelsea was up for it and wanted to do it. Jay is up for it because me and Chelsea want to go, but I think it will help him most, to deal with everything. We start tomorrow morning, before I go back to work."

"As long as they happy and things get better, that is progress to becoming a family." Steve said.

"Also, I spoke to Chelsea last night, and she said she has a few plans for the rest of the holiday, but nothing fully planned, so when you're at work she will watch Evie."

"That would be great. I am taking her to work with me tomorrow, because she said she wanted to see it, and hopefully I won't get a case, Tuesday she is going to a day camp but apart from that I have nothing planned for her. I was looking into a different week camp that Danny suggested but I haven't asked her what she thinks of that first." Steve said.

"I am glad to see the kids are getting along." Cath said.

"Me too, it makes our lives easier." Steve said with a smile.

"It sure does."

"You ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Sort of, I think the time I have had off has gone fast, but knowing that I won't go home to a lonely cabin, and instead being going home to my kids and when you move us, you are Evie make me think work is going to get better."

"I am looking forward to coming home to you, after long cases." Steve said, standing up and leaning over the table to give Cath a kiss. They were interrupted by their food being delivered to the table. They both pulled away and sat back down to eat their food.

They spent most of the time they were eating, talking about Cath's job and her going back to work, and if she was ready, and her hoping that they never asked to go on ship again because she was sure if she did her kids would never forgive her and their relationship would be ruined for good.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight, because I am thinking there is no point in you going home for the day." Cath said.

"Well if it would be a waste of time I am sure we could spend the day with you. Tell the kids about moving in together." Steve replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

After Steve had been to pay the bill, they headed back to his truck to go home, and see the kids.

**Back home... **

Chelsea had finished drying Evie's hair and they had spent some time playing with hair and makeup. Chelsea had straightened Evie's hair and then let Evie play with her hair and do her makeup. Evie never put any makeup on, as her mother had always been against her wearing it so young and she wasn't sure what had dad thought, so decided not to test it.

Jay had finally woken up and made it downstairs. He was in the backroom watching TV, leaving the girls in the living room, watching some girly TV show. He had seen it and made a quick exit to the back room.

"I will be back in a minute." Chelsea said moving away from Evie.

She walked into the back room to go and see Jay.

"Morning" Chelsea said as she walking into the backroom. "You made a quick exit from the living room."

"Yeah there was no way I am ever going to watch, whatever was on the TV." Jay said, as he finished that sentence they heard the front door open, which they assumed to be Steve and Cath.

"What's the betting that Mom spoke to Steve about moving in?" Chelsea said.

"I would bet a lot on that." Jay said. He knew that as soon as they had said yes that she would ask him the first possible chance she got.

"You two alright?" Cath asked as she walked into the back room.

"Yeah, Jay thought he would take shelter in here away from the TV in the living room."

"Good idea." Cath said.

**In the living room...**

Steve had gone down and sat next to Evie while Cath went to check on her kids.

"Your hair looks nice." Steve said.

"Thanks, Chelsea did it." Evie replied.

"You remember what we talked about last night?" Steve asked and waited for a nod of her head. "Well me and Cath are going to talk about it with you, Chelsea and Jay tonight, I just wanted to make sure you are alright with it."

"Dad, I am fine with it, you can stop asking me." Evie said, with a smile on her face. Yesterday when her dad asked her, she had said yes and she meant it, but after spending time with Chelsea this morning, it had reinforced that she was okay with this.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Please review they make my day. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

It was approaching dinner time and Steve and Cath had gone into the kitchen to make dinner. It was the first time all day since breakfast that Cath and Steve had to themselves. They had spent a lot of the day in the garden, with the kids playing. Steve and Jay had got the surf boards out and went surfing for a while. All of the girls knew how to surf but decided to stay sitting on the beach watching them, and just talking.

Cath had enjoyed the time on the beach, not only did it bring her and Chelsea closer, it brought Evie closer to both of them. Evie always seemed to be the a quieter person than Chelsea, and Cath thought that Evie was a little shy to join them, and anything that would bring them closer would be good for when they all moved into together.

After they had all come in from the beach they had sat down in the living room to watch TV. Steve and Jay had tried to get the girls to watch a football, game, but due to the democracy, and there being more girls in the house they ended up watching Ghost. Steve and Jay had spent a lot of the time talking, only to be told to be quiet by each of the girls. When the film finished Steve and Jay shared a look of thankfulness that the film was over, and both wishing they never had to see that film, or a film like that again, but both knew that when they moved in together, the girls would always overrule them on the films they would watch.

"Are you sure your ready for us to move in?" Steve asked. He really wanted to move in and now he was sure that Evie was okay with it, but wanted to make sure that Cath wasn't rushing and things with her kids would get worse.

"I am 100% sure that this is what I want." Cath replied, walking over to Steve and wrapping her arms around Steve's waist and pulling him close. "Being able to do this every day, and going to bed with you every night means I am definitely ready commander."

"Well in that case I won't disappoint lieutenant." Steve said, pulling her closer and giving her a long passionate kiss.

Cath and Steve finally pulled apart, and carried on with the making of dinner. When dinner was almost ready the kids came to lay the table. As they all sat down around the table, Cath looked over at Steve, who gave her a smile and she knew that this was the life she wanted.

"Over breakfast this morning I and Steve were talking. And after we spoke to you last night, and you all seemed okay with the idea about Steve and Evie moving in. We spoke this morning and want to do it soon. We have looked at dates, and think that around 2 weeks." Cath started. "But if any of you aren't happy with it, you can tell us." Cath finished. She waited about a minute to make sure that none of them had anything to say.

"I am okay for this to happen." Chelsea said.

When neither Jay nor Evie said anything Cath started to carry on. "When they come to live with us, we are going to set some new house rules. We are also, going to need to sort out the other room for Evie, but we can start that another time." Cath said.

Over the rest of dinner, they all talked about the plans that they had in mind for when they all lived together. Things wouldn't be that different for Chelsea or Jay, only more people in the downstairs of the house. They had their own space upstairs and space wise things wouldn't matter. Evie was coming around to the idea of all of this, however, she had never lived with more than her mom or her dad. She had never had the idea of living with a type of brother and sister. But they seemed nice enough, and things would be okay.

"Chelsea and Jay washing up please." Cath said once they had all finished their dinner.

"Evie, you can go and help too please." Steve said. He wanted Evie to get used to this, he wasn't sure how often Jay and Chelsea did this but if they were going to live together Evie would need to learn to join in too.

"Well they took it all well. I think this might be the best idea you have ever had." Steve said, when all of the kids had left.

"I don't think it was. I think the best idea that I had was saying yes when you first asked me out." Cath replied.

"Well that is a very close call."

The rest of the day, was spent with Cath and the kids showing Steve and Evie around the house. They told them the basics of where everything was. They went into what would be Evie's room and were going to sort out everything. They knew that there was a very small chance of the room being ready by the time they moved in.

Steve and Jay left the girls inside, while they went out for what was going to become their regular football practice. The girls were talking about how they would make Evie's room right for her. They had talked about all of the stuff they would move into the room, and what they would need to get to make it perfect.

This was the sort of stuff that Evie had missed with her mom. They never spent that much time together when they were she lived in LA. Evie wanted her mother to do mother and daughter stuff with. She knew that this wasn't a very mother and daughter thing to do but it will still spending time talking about interests that she had. Planning the room out they talked about everything. Evie's hobbies, interests, what she liked best about school and her friends she had back home.

In this little time they had together Cath knew that this was not the sort of thing Evie was used to with her mom. The way that Evie seemed quite, and not really open, she knew that this was a new experience to Evie. She really liked Evie; she was starting to see her a little like a younger girl with Chelsea. Cath had missed out on things with Chelsea and although she was trying to make things up with Chelsea, she felt that being like this with Evie, would try and reduce her guilty feeling of the years she missed out on with Chelsea. Cath still had Chelsea and the rest of Chelsea's life to make it up to her, but she needed to make things up to herself.

As the night got darker, Steve and Jay came in. They had spent a good hour in the garden, Steve helping Jay with his football. They had spent time talking, and practicing the plays he would need. It reminded him of what he used to do with his dad. Steve loved Evie more than anything in the world. She was his whole world, but sometimes he did wonder what his life would have been like if he had, a son instead. Every time he thought about it, he knocked the idea out of his head, he had a wonderful, beautiful daughter and he would never change her for the world. But now with Jay he started to think that although he would never be Jay's and Chelsea's dad but having them in his life, would give Steve a chance to do male things with Jay.

Although Steve wanted nothing more than to spend the night with Cath, he knew that as he had work tomorrow he would have to go home, so he and Evie could be ready to leave in the morning, on time. Spending the night with Cath would also mean that they would have to get up earlier to go home, and for both him and Evie to get home and ready.

**The next morning...**

Cath, Chelsea and Jay got up early, to go to the therapist. Cath found out that going to the therapist was not the problem she would face with her kids, but it was getting both her kids up early, ready and to be on time for the therapist. Cath was up first, and ready for work before she woke her kids up. She knew that she would have to be up and ready so she could make sure her kids would stay up.

When they got to the therapists, they were the first patients of the day. They all walked in and took a seat on the sofa opposite the therapist.

"Hi, I am Dr Coleman, before we start; I am here not to tell you what to do, but to help you find out how you as a family want to make things better. Today, I want to start with your past, and what has lead to you needing to be here. Now Chelsea, would you like to start and tell us where you think things went wrong." Dr Coleman said.

"Things went wrong for me, when I started believing and understanding the truth. The problems have always been there, but I never understood, or saw them. I used to think that every dad was the same, all dad used to drink a lot, and get angry, and that my mom being away was normal. Then I started seeing other people's lives and I saw that this wasn't normal for family. My mom wasn't there all of the time and that my dad should not be doing this. Then he died, and then my mom never came home. But even with all of that my Nan tried to mask over our problems that we all had. She would never like people to know about problems in our lives, that we lived this perfect life. But they were always there. Then my Nan died, and my mom still never came back, but when she did, we had a few arguments, and I forgave her because my dad and Nan had already died, and I didn't want to lose her." Chelsea said, she hadn't been this open, with anyone except for George, he had problems with his family and talking about this with him meant he understood some of what was happening.

"Okay, for the rest of this session we are going to talk about, what you Cath and Jay both think about what Chelsea said. Next session we will then move on to where you two think things went wrong." Dr Coleman said.

"Chelsea has a point, everything in our lives has always seemed perfect. People would come and see our lives and say you have everything, but we don't. People thought we did because of the way that our lives were perceived. It was normal in our house for dad to drink and for mom not to be around. We had our Nan and I loved her to pieces, but she never really did talk about problems." Jay said first. He agreed with everything that Chelsea had said, when he had his turn he would add more to were he thought more of the problems came from, but for now he would have to stick to were Chelsea thought problems were coming from.

The rest of the session was spent with them all talking, and Cath mainly blaming herself for the problems coming from her. She knew that she was to blame for most of them but didn't always see that they were there. She mostly knew that they were there but didn't want to see them, because every time she did see them, she would remember the guilt and upset that she had for pushing away her kids, for leaving them.

**Meanwhile...**

Steve and Evie got up early. Steve was also learning a lesson that Evie was not an early riser like himself. She was hard to wake in the morning; it was even harder to make her get ready in the morning.

When they finally got to the office, Steve and Evie were still the first to arrive. Steve took Evie for a walk around the HQ and showed her everything, except for the cells they kept below. Steve showed her the interview room but didn't want to show her any of the cells due to the state they were left in.

When they got back upstairs, Danny had arrived and was sitting in his office. "Evie, can you give us a minute." Steve said, as they walked back towards the offices.

"Okay."

Steve walked towards Danny's office before lightly knocking on the door and walking in. "Morning, I have spoke to the Governor, and he is happy to give you the leave to go to England with Gracie and Rachel." Steve said.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked, he was a little shocked, and worried, for what Steve had to do, to get the governor to let him go. He was thankful to Steve for giving him this chance but he knew that Steve would have to exchange a pretty big favour to get Danny this leave.

"Well I spoke to him, he needed a favour from me to do with the Navy and I asked him for this one." Steve replied. It was sort of the truth, but any detail that Danny wanted about the favour would be classified that Danny would never be allowed to know.

"Can I ask what this favour was?" Danny asked. He knew that it was very unlikely that Steve would tell him but he had to try. He was not going to let Steve do something that was dangerous or stupid just so he could take a holiday.

"Sorry Danno it's classified. Now you have 4 hours, until the flight leaves." Steve said checking his watch. He pulled out an envelop from his back pocket and passed it to Danny.

"Thank you. See you in a few weeks. Try not to get anyone killed or blown up." Danny said almost running out the office.

Steve walked back to his office, and saw Evie sitting on the sofa in his office. He sat at his desk and started to think that brining Evie to work with him wasn't one of his best ideas. He started to think that brining Evie would just bore her, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do if they caught a case. He couldn't leave her here by herself, but definitely could not take her with him on a live case.

"You alright?" Steve asked when they had sat in silence for a while.

"Yes, just a little bored." Evie said, she had told her dad that she wanted to see her work but spending the whole day there whilst he was working was not part of the plan. She loved the holidays, however, when she had nothing to do, or no friends to see, but here, where she had no of that, she was looking forward to starting school.

"I know you are. If I don't get any cases then we can leave early and go to the beach and then dinner." Steve said.

Before Evie could answer, Chin had arrived and came to Steve's office.

"Morning." Chin said, as he walked into Steve's office.

"Morning, Uncle Chin." Evie said as she got up off the sofa to hug the older man.

"Are you alright?" Chin asked Evie.

"Yes, just a little bored." Evie replied.

"How about you come with me to my office, and I think I might still have a few games on my computer?" Chin asked. He had met Evie a few years ago, when she had come to stay with John McGarrett, and she had been bored at work with him, and remembers her playing games on his computer, and knew she enjoyed it.

"Okay." Evie said.

"Be good, and let Chin do some work." Steve said. He didn't mind Evie going with Chin, it gave him a chance to work quicker than he would when Evie was with him, it would give him chance to finish his work quicker so they could go home sooner.

"I remember the last time you were here." Chin said when they had got to his office.

"I came to work with Granddad and I played games on your computer whilst he worked on case." Evie said. She remembered that day. She had spent the day with Chin, who was fun, and let her play on his computer even when he had work to do.

"I think I might still have one of them games, if you just let me log on." Chin said.

Once he was logged on he loaded the game up and moved to the chair on the opposite side of his desk, to finish paperwork. This was one of the few things he hated about working for Five 0 they very rarely did paperwork, and when they had to it, took too long and was one of the most boring jobs he had to do.

Once Evie had left Steve's office, he started working going through all of the work that needed to be done. His phone started ringing, he took it out of his pocket and looked at the number. When he saw the number he didn't recognise the number.

"McGarrett" Steve said answering the call.

"Steve, it's Sarah. I wanted to talk to you about Evie." The voice on the other end of the phone. He hadn't spoken to Sarah since he had arranged for Evie to come and stay.

"Sarah, this isn't a good time, I am at work, and to be honest I am not really interested at the moment what you have to say. You sent Evie to stay with me so you could live your youth. When you gave birth to Evie you chose to leave all of that behind." Steve said. He was angry, he never had a chance to speak to her about the letter, and everything she said was still fresh.

"Let me explain..." Sarah tried again.

Steve was not interested to listening to what she had to say. "No what is there to explain Sarah, you didn't want her anymore, you left her. You sent her away and now you are feeling guilty or something and want her back. I know I wasn't there all her life, but I had a job, I know I have been a crap father over the years but never once did I say I never wanted her, never once did I not call her for longer than a few weeks, if I did it was because I was working." Steve said, he and Sarah had never seen eye to eye since they broke up but this was taking it to a new level.

Steve was going to continue but before he had the chance his phone started to beep, when he looked at the phone Sarah had hung up.

Kono had just walked into the office. She had seen Steve in the middle of an angry phone call. She looked into her cousin's office finding him and Evie sitting at the desk. Kono turned around and put herself between Evie's line of sight and Steve's office. She was not sure what was going on, but Evie did not need to see it.

Once the phone call had ended Kono waited for a couple of minute to let her boss calm down. She knew that going in straight after would take more of her anger out on her. When she was satisfied that Steve had calmed down enough, she walked over to his office, knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Everything okay boss?" She asked stepping into the room.

"Evie's mother trying to justify what she said in the letter. Why do we have EXs?" Steve asked.

"Because boss if we got rid of them, we would both be in the cells downstairs, and people would be charging us with murder." Kono said trying to lighten the mood. "Do you belief her justifications?" She asked, when Steve didn't respond to her first statement.

"I didn't give her a chance to fully explain. She did it a lot when we were younger. Do something wrong, then try to justify that what she was doing was okay." Steve explained. He knew what she would do from when they were younger. He knew that she didn't mean it, she just wanted to make sure that people's image of her wouldn't change.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

It had been a week since Steve had a phone call from Sarah. Things had been going well, he hadn't heard any more from Sarah, and never told Evie of the phone call. He thought about telling her, but he never really gave Sarah a chance to speak and explain anything, and the only thing it would do was upset Evie. She had started to settle in more. She had spent more time with Chelsea and Jay while Steve was working.

Evie had come home a few times, explaining to Steve what they had done and how much fun she had. It reassured Steve that them moving into together was going to work, and it was the right decision. He had spent little time with Cath, he had spent most of his free time packing, but work was not helping this situation, with Danny away and a large case load it meant they were working long hours.

Cath had missed seeing Steve all that often, but knew that very soon she could wait up for him to come home to her house. She missed seeing him when Evie came over, but since being back at work this took her mind off missing him all the time. Her and her kids had got into a routine, the kids pulled their weight around the house, did some of the cleaning and made sure that everything was in order for when Cath came home.

Chelsea and Jay had spent more times with their friends. They got back to their old selves – after their Nan died they stopped being as social as they had been before – they were going out more and moving on with their lives.

Evie had been to a summer camp and spending time with Jay and Chelsea. She had been enjoying spending time with them. She thought they were a lot cooler because they were older, and she liked spending time with them and getting to know them.

**The day of the move...**

Steve was up early, he had already gone out for his morning swim and run. By the time he came back, he made breakfast and woke Evie up. Steve was slowly learning that Evie was grumpy in the morning and getting her out of bed was a mission in itself. After finally getting Evie to wake up and get out of bed he was faced with the task of getting the last of his things packed and ready to move.

He and Catherine had spent all day yesterday at the house. The kids had spent the day at their house sorting out Evie's room and making space for anything Steve and Evie brought. Steve and Catherine started the day productively, within an hour of being in the house they were all ready naked and in bed together. They spent a couple of hours in Steve's bedroom before reminding themselves that they had to sort out what furniture they would be brining to Cath's house. He and Mary had decided to keep the house, in case they ever needed it, but also didn't think they could say goodbye to the house that held so many memories for them.

After 5 long hours of work, they had decided that very little furniture would be moved from Steve's to Cath's. Catherine's house had all it needed but Steve wanted to move photos, and ornaments to Cath's house to make it a joint house. Once all the packing of the last few things were done, they had made their way back to Steve's bedroom, to finish off the day. They had both fallen asleep until Steve got a phone call from Evie asking him when they would be back, as they had promised to take them out for dinner.

The kids day had been less than productive as well. As soon as their parents left the kids had moved from preparing the house to going to the beach to meet up with George and Shannon. They had come back early and made a little room, but not as much progressive as Steve or Cath would have liked.

Steve had roped in the help of Chin, Kono and Adam, to help with the moving. Steve was trying to believe that Adam had changed and the only way he could do that was by getting to know him and this seemed like a good way. Well that and also the fact that Danny was still in England and they needed more help.

It was about 10 o'clock when everyone turned up and started moving boxes into the back of Steve's truck. They had started in Evie's room and found out that in the short time she had lived in Hawaii, she had acquired a lot more stuff than she first brought to Hawaii. Steve knew that Sarah had sent all of Evie's stuff over from LA but the amount of boxes she had was a lot more than Sarah had sent.

"Where did you get all of this stuff from?" Steve asked as he and Evie drove the first load over to Cath's.

"Some of it's what mom sent and the other is what you have brought me since I have been here." Evie replied.

"I am sure that I didn't buy you that much since you have been here." Steve replied.

"Either that or I can't pack that well and the boxes are only half full." Evie replied. She wasn't very good at packing and if anything there were a lot more boxes because she had only half filled them, by chucking anything in.

"You only half filled the boxes?" Steve asked in disbelief, if the boxes were fully packed they could have moved a lot quicker.

"Well I filled them until I couldn't lift them." Evie replied.

"You didn't have to lift them, I was going to." Steve replied, not really understanding her logic.

"Good point." Was all Evie could say in return. She hadn't thought of that, but once Steve had said it, it made sense.

**Meanwhile...**

Cath's morning was not going as well either. She had woken up late in bed with Chelsea asleep next to her, from where she had fallen asleep watching a film. Cath had not realised the time until she woke up and looked over at her alarm. Seeing the time she jumped out of her bed and started getting dressed. Evie and Steve were due in 30 minute with the first load of stuff. She had not got ready for the day, her kids were still asleep, they had not really made any progress at clearing the door way to get the boxes through.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Chelsea asked from the bed. Her head was still buried in the pillow and her eyes clothes. Her mom was panicking, she could tell this through how fast and how much noise she was making.

"Steve and Evie are due in half an hour and we still have a lot to do." Cath said, not stopping moving around her room. "I am going for a shower, can you go and wake up your brother and both of you be ready in 20 minutes?" Cath asked. She knew that this was a big ask of her kids, getting them ready within 20 minute was never unlikely to happen but she at least needed to try.

"20 minutes. I'll try." Was all Chelsea said before she jumped out of her bed and made her way towards Jay's room.

Cath was the first downstairs, she had took her timing skills she learnt in the Navy and made it downstairs within 20 minutes. She started to push some of the front room furniture out of the way.

Jay and Chelsea were downstairs a little while after, just as Steve and Evie had turned up. Cath had mostly sorted out the living room ready for the first load that they brought.

"Good morning." Cath said to Steve as he walked to the front door, giving him a kiss before he came in.

"Good morning." Steve greeted back.

"Morning Evie, how about you and Chelsea go upstairs and start sorting out your room?" Cath asked. She knew that Evie would not be staying in her room for at least a week. They had a lot to do, clear it out, decorate it and put all of Evie's belonging in there. Starting now would get both the girls out of the way but also get the room done a lot quicker.

"Okay." Evie replied and followed Chelsea up the stairs towards her new room.

"Are you ready for your new room?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah it is better than the one at the old house." Evie replied. Chelsea had never seen the old house just heard about it, and by the way both her mom and Evie described it, it was a lot smaller and had a lot more of an older feel to it.

"Well I'm sure we can make it a lot better. First I think we just need to pack everything into boxes, things we are going to keep and things we don't need." Chelsea said as they walked into the room. Over the last few weeks since they had known they were moving in together, Chelsea and Cath had gone through the room and started to pile most of the stuff, of what to keep and what to get rid of. They just need to go over, a lot more items and pack them into boxes.

After Cath, Steve and Jay had moved the first boxes into the house, Steve and Jay drove back to his house to collect the next boxes they he needed and hopefully, Chin, Adam and Kono had moved a lot of the boxes downstairs, and if they all loaded their cars this could hopefully be the last trip.

Chelsea went back downstairs to see that Cath was struggling to move all of the boxes around.

"Mom, Jordon said he is free all day if you want him to come round and help with the boxes." Chelsea said, this would be a good way for her mom to meet her boyfriend, if he was there helping them maybe she would definitely see him in a good light.

"That would be great." Cath said. She did take a minute to think about it, but she could kill two bird with one stone. She could meet Chelsea's boyfriend and, while Chelsea was upstairs do a little of investigating, but also got help with sorting the boxes out.

It was about 15 minutes later Jordon knocked at the door. He was followed up the driveway by Steve and Jay, in what Cath assumed was Kono's car.

Jordon was greeted at the front door by Chelsea, who pulled him into a kiss. They hadn't seen each other in about a week, because Jordon had got back of holiday and then went away again to see family. She had missed him and didn't care if her mom was watching.

"Jordon, this is my mom Cath." Chelsea started. "And this is her boyfriend Steve McGarrett." She continued when Steve and Jay had walked in.

"Ms Rollins, Mr McGarrett. It is nice to meet you." Jay said shaking hands with both of them. "Jay, how are you?" He then said turning and shaking Jay's hand. He and Jay were never really friends until Jordon had started going out with Chelsea. Since Jordon and Chelsea had been going out Jay would not really class them as good friends but he was nice to him because he was after all Chelsea's boyfriend. But he had no doubt in his mind that if Jordon ever did anything to Chelsea he would kill him.

"I am good thanks, how are you?" Jay replied being civil.

While Jay, Jordon and Chelsea were talking Cath turned to Steve. "What are you doing back with an empty car?"

"Kono, Chin and Adam said they were alright with the loading of the truck and thought that we would be at better use here. But I see you have recruited other help." Steve said with a hand around Cath's waist.

"Well, Chelsea said he was free, I needed to meet him, and what better way to get some alone time with him, while Chelsea is upstairs with Evie." Cath said.

"If Chelsea hears you saying that she will never forgive you for scaring him off." Jay said, as he walked over to them.

Luckily for Cath, Chelsea and Jordon were engaged in what must have been one of the longest hugs she had ever seen. Why did it have to be her daughter that was going out with this boy? He seemed nice enough, but standing in front of her, kissing and cuddling was not what she wanted to see her fourteen year old daughter doing. As long as they were not going upstairs she didn't have a problem.

"Well she will never know." Cath said.

"Right well now it seems you have got everything sorted at this end we can go back and help Chin." Steve said.

"Before you go I was thinking, would you like to ask them all over for a BBQ later, we have enough food and it would be a great way to thank them for their help." Cath said. It would also be a good way for her and her kids to get to know the people Steve worked with. She knew them to some extent but her kids had only met them once when Steve was in hospital.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Steve said before kissing her and walking out the house closely followed by Jay.

"Okay, back to work Chelsea." Cath said trying to separate the two of them. Since Jordon had arrived, they had been in physical contact for almost all of that time and she had seen enough.

"Okay, see you soon." She said to Jordon. "Don't be horrible." She whispered to Cath as she walked past her to go up the stairs.

"So you and my daughter are going out." Cath said, once she was sure that Chelsea had disappeared back into the bedroom out of ear shot of anything she was going to say.

"Yes Ma'am." Jordon replied. "Where would you like me to start." He continued.

"Just move them boxes into the study through that open door." Cath replied, as Evie's room was not ready yet they had started to put all of her stuff in the study until it could be moved to her room once it was complete. "I have seen you two kiss."

"Yes Ma'am" Jordon replied, he was starting to feel uncomfortable with were this conversation was going. He knew that she was building up to something and got a strange sense that he was not going to like it.

"Do you plan on doing anything else?" Cath asked, she wasn't really sure she wanted an answer to this question but wanted to make sure that he and her daughter were not going to do anything that would make her worry.

"Ma'am, I would never do anything that Chelsea didn't want me to do." Cath just looked at him. He could tell from her face that he had not answered the question just gone around answering it. "But to answer your question, no I do not plan on doing anything else with her for a least another year." He and Chelsea had not talked about sex but he knew that unless Chelsea wanted to he would do nothing.

Catherine thought for a moment and thought about what he had said. Yes she was happy they would wait before they had sex, but a year they would both still only be fifteen and still underage. She decided that now was the time she would make it to her point. "I am just going to get to my point. I am not entirely happy with my daughter choosing to date so young. But I will allow it, however, if I find out you did anything at all weather she was happy about it or not, or you upset her in anyway, I will personally, come down on you like a ton of bricks. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am I would never do anything to hurt her." He agreed.

"Good, then we can move on." She replied.

The next few hours were filled with moving boxes and placing them in the right room. They had finally finished moving the boxes and just had to unpack them. It hadn't taken them that long. They had taken a break for lunch, and in that time, Chelsea and Evie had given up sorting out the boxes as it was getting long and boring. They thought spending the next few hours sorting out other boxes would give them a break. This was the plan, but after only a hour of doing this, Chelsea and Evie had made their way out back to the beach and gone and had a long break.

It was not getting to the time, that they all wanted dinner. Cath and Steve had started to prepare food for the BBQ and people coming over. They had moved most of the boxes out of the way for people to make their way through the house. The gathering had started off small but after Jay and Chelsea had invited people over, Cath invited a couple of friends to join too, making it a lot bigger than originally planned.

"Do you think we have enough food?" Cath asked Steve. They had quickly popped out shopping to get more food for the more guests but Cath was still panicking that they didn't have enough for everyone.

"I thought you said that only 6 more people were coming, not the whole of the Enterprise." Steve said jokingly. He thought that all the food they had got would feed nearly all of the sailors on Cath's old ship.

"Funny, but you know, Jay, Jordon and George will eat a lot, I am sure that that you, Chin, Adam will eat a lot too. You have to leave some for the rest of us." Cath said.

"If we manage to eat all of this tonight, I will pay for you, Chelsea and Evie to go for a spa day." Steve said.

"Is that a deal?" Cath asked.

"Well it depends on what me and Jay get if we still have food left." Steve said, walking over to pull Cath close to him.

"Well I am sure that I will pay for you both to go and watch a football game, anyone you want, and even a tour of the stadium, however, if we win I want a spa day and full works, with dinner and treatments." Cath replied.

"Deal, but if we win you also through dinner in." Steve said.

"Well we are one." Cath said pulling Steve closer to her so she could kiss him.

As Cath brought the last of the food outside, she couldn't help but smile. Her 'boyfriend' -she hated using that term- was cooking, laughing with his team, his ohana around him. Her kids laughing with friends and Evie, it made her think how much her life had changed, this time 1 months ago she was stuck on a ship, working and spending her free time in a little cabin. But now her life had changed, this was the life she wanted for her and her kids. They were happy, she was in love.

Steve was by the bbq, with Chin, Kono and Adam sat just behind him. "This the last of the food?" Steve asked, as Cath walked over with a tray of food in her hand.

"Yep, you better start looking for spas." Cath said.

"All the food hasn't been eaten yet." Steve said, not quite ready to admit defeat. He knew that now the last of the food has been brought out he would lose the bet, but was still hoping that everyone would decide that they didn't want anything else to eat.

"You two made a bet about food?" Kono asked. She knew that Steve was competitive, but in the short amount of time that she had known Catherine she didn't think she was competitive.

"Well Steve didn't think we could eat all this food and I was sure we wouldn't so I thought why not gain something out of it." Cath said.

"Good idea. With prizes like spas, remind me to start betting with you boss." Kono said.

"Losing this one was a one off." Steve said trying to defend his record of winning bets.

"I am sure it is." Chin said, not sounding very sure of himself.

The night carried on with the adults sitting and talking to each other until the kids came up and suggested a game of football. The adults V kids seemed like the best idea. Steve took the game very seriously giving his team strategic talks of what to do. To which all they could do was laugh. This game proved to be a great way for Steve and Chin the chance to see what Adam was really like and how happy he made Kono. That didn't mean that they would make life easy for him. Until they were both 100% happy that he had legitimised the Yakuza they would always be concerned about his and Kono's relationship.

Once the football game was over, and Steve had yet again in the same night admitted defeat, Chin left to go home and see Malia for when she got home from work. Kono had headed in side to help Catherine with washing up, leaving just the kids down the bottom of the garden and Adam and Steve sitting together on the lanai.

"I see how happy you make Kono." Steve started. "I haven't seen her this happy since I first met her. However, until I can see that you have and the Yakuza have changed I will not trust you. If you do anything that will hurt her or put her in danger, I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Steve said not breaking eye contact with Adam.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Chin has already had this discussion with me, but I promise that I will not hurt her; I will not put her in any danger because I love her." Adam said.

**Meanwhile inside...**

"How are things going with you and Adam, you seem really happy together." Cath commented to Kono. She had seen them together today, and for this first time she had seen that they both looked happy.

"He makes me happy, and I think I might love him." Kono said, smiling as she looked out the window to where Adam and Steve were sitting.

"I bet Chin is happy about you two." Cath said.

"I understand where him, Steve and Danny are coming from, but I know he has changed, and I want them to see it too, I want them to stop seeing him as Hiro Noshimori's son and see him as Adam." Kono said.

"Well I know for Steve, that he will never fully trust Adam." Cath started. She carried on quickly before Kono could interrupt her. "He is like that with everyone. You could be going out with one of HPD and he would still not trust them, it his protective streak coming through."

"I understand that but sometimes I just wish they would put their protective sides away and just try to get along with him." Kono said.

A couple of minutes later Cath and Kono walked outside, they were greeted by the sight of both Steve and Adam engaged in a conversation, about what they weren't sure, but they looked to be getting along quite well.

"I think Steve might have put that side away." Cath said, walking past Kono to go and sit down next to Steve.

Kono smiled towards Adam, and sat down next to him. Giving him a kiss once she had sat down. Things were starting to go right for her. Hopefully now that Steve was getting along with Adam, Chin would follow and start to accept him, and not mind about them going out as much.

"Well I think it's time we called it a night." Adam said to Kono, it was starting to get late and after helping Steve move it had been a long day for all of them.

"Yes, well thank you for having us, and for the lovely food." Kono said giving them both a hug, while Steve and Adam shock hands.

"Any time and think you for helping us move." Steve said. He started to lead them towards the front door.

When he came back in he saw Cath sitting and watching the kids who where further down the garden.

"They look happy." Cath said, when she sensed Steve's presence behind them. "I remember the last time I saw them this happy was about 2 years ago." Cath was thinking back to times when she had come back on leave and her kids had truly been happy.

"They are happy Cath, you can see that they have always been happy. I think it's time to call it a night." Steve said glancing down at his watch.

"I will go and tell them to come in. I am sure that Shannon will probably be stopping anyway." Cath said.

She walked down to the beach telling the kids it was getting late. Once they had all said goodbye the kids including Shannon made their way upstairs to bed. When Steve and Cath went upstairs to go to bed they stopped by Chelsea's room to say good night, to find that they were all asleep in Chelsea's room, with Jay on the sofa and Chelsea, Shannon and Evie all curled up in bed.

**Hope you are enjoying the story, please review and I will try to update soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, Steve, Cath and Jay went out for a run. Steve and Jay running had started to turn into a thing, but Cath joining them was a new thing. She normally preferred to swim as her morning exercise, but that morning she had felt the need to run. She felt a little bit intrusive running with Steve and Jay; it had been there way to get to know each other. But when she had told them she needed to run they had both agreed.

When they finally got back Cath knew that although she always thought herself to have great fitness, running with them to proved to her that swimming by herself or running by herself was the far better option than going running with them again.

They all got back and got showered and dressed before making a start on breakfast. Jay left Cath and Steve in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Although Steve and Cath loved spending time with their kids, but getting to spend little times like this together were nice too.

"Jay can you go and wake the girls up." Cath called through to Jay who was watching the TV in the other room.

A couple of minutes later Jay came back down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen.

"They said they would be down in about 10 minutes." Jay said. Waking them up hadn't been easy, with all of them throwing pillows at him and telling him to get out. When they finally calmed down and listened to Jay they had all got out of bed. "And Shannon said thank you for letting her stay and making breakfast but she has to go as she is flying out to see her dad later."

"Oh okay, well more for us." Steve said.

"Speaking of more food, I believe you better get booking a spa trip." Cath said stopping what she was doing and turning around to look at Steve.

"I was hoping you would have forgotten about that." Steve said.

"Me forget about you paying for a day out." Cath said.

"What did I miss?" Jay asked.

"Well me and Steve had a bet on to see if we would or wouldn't eat all of the food, if we did and ran out, Steve would pay for, me, Chelsea and Evie to go to a spa and if we had too much, I would pay for you and Steve to go to a football stadium for a game and a tour." Cath explained.

"I knew we should have left some food." Jay said taking his seat at the table.

About 10 minutes later Chelsea and Evie appeared, they both looked tired and Cath could tell that waking them up would probably lead to Chelsea getting moody within a short amount of time.

"Shannon said bi and she had to go, and she will see you in a few weeks when she gets back from her dads." Chelsea said as they all took their seats at the table.

"You two back two work tomorrow?" Jay asked, it was nice to have his mom back but he missed having his friends over when he and Chelsea had to house to themselves, he liked how they could spend all day in the garden and not got told to keep the noise down, it also allowed him the time to spend by himself when his house was quite and it wasn't full with people.

"I am but shouldn't be gone all day, I have a briefing early so will hopefully be home early so we can carry on with Evie's room." Cath replied.

"I am meant to be off to sort out the rest of the house, unless we catch a case." Steve explained. He had managed to get the Governor to give him two days off to move house, but the third day had been with the condition that if he was needed it would no longer be his day off. He had started to like the odd day off as they were starting to become more frequent with moving in with Cath and Evie coming to live with him.

"You three got anything nice planned?" Cath asked.

"Me and Evie are going to sort out more of her room and I think me and Jordon are going for lunch." Chelsea replied.

"I think I am going to head out to the beach later and do nothing tomorrow." Jay said.

Once breakfast was over and the kids had done the washing up, the kids had decided that rather than spending the day in the house they would go and meet up with some friends at the beach. Evie had gone with them after Chelsea and Jay had talked about having a 10 year old with them but Chelsea didn't want to leave her with nothing to do. She knew that until Evie had gone to school she didn't really know anyone on the Island and with Grace away in England she only really knew them and Steve and Cath.

"Well I am thinking that since we have the house to ourselves and it has been a while we could make use it." Cath said.

As soon as the words left Cath's mouth, Steve put down the work he was doing, stood up and picked her up to carry her upstairs. Steve doesn't waste any time in getting Cath lying down on the bed and starting to undress her.

**A couple of hours later...**

Steve and Cath had spent the first part of the day making love and lying in bed together. Once they realised the time and that the kids could be back soon they quickly got out of bed and went back downstairs to finish the work they had both started earlier that day.

"I can't believe you kissed her and then walked away." Chelsea said as all three of the kids walked through the door.

"Well I'm sorry it's not up to your standards, you told me to do something and then I did and then sort of froze." Jay argued back.

"What happened?" Cath asked walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Well, we were at the beach and just sitting down by the sea, then we saw Ellie, then we were all telling him that he had to do something, because they both know they like each other but never want to do anything about it. So we told him now was the time, so he walked up to her, kissed her and then I think he froze and she didn't know what they say so he walked off, we followed and that is why we are now home." Chelsea explained.

"You walked off without saying anything?" Cath asked. "You can't just walk up to a girl and kiss her then walk off." Cath carried on. She thought her kids had been brought up with some manners and kissing a girl and then walking off didn't make good manners.

"Well if it's any conciliation I had Molly speak to her once we left and me, you Molly, George and Jordon are going out for dinner with her tonight." Chelsea butted it. She had text her Molly as soon as they left asking her too, but only just got the reply. Chelsea's guess was that Ellie took a lot of persuading to go out with them, they didn't really know each other very well and asking her anyway would be a little weird, but even more so now that Jay had just kissed her and walked away.

"WHAT?" Jay almost shouted at Chelsea, his face showing his feeling of anger and shock.

"You couldn't just leave it like how it was. At least now you can talk to her and not be alone to make it less awkward." Chelsea said. "Meeting them at Nando's at 5.30." Chelsea carried on when Jay didn't say anything and made her way upstairs.

"When you got out, you either need to ask her out or you need to apologise for kissing her." Cath said, "Now I suggest that you go and get changed, but I don't think you are going to go out dressed like that." Cath said, kissing her son on the check.

A couple of hours later...

"I had a look early and after our bet I have booked you two and Chelsea into a spa day for Saturday." Steve said, as he, Cath and Evie sat eating dinner.

"Wow that was quick, normally it takes about a week, for you to do something like that and you have booked it for 2 days?" Cath asked.

"Well I promised you that it would happen." Steve replied.

"I'm not complaining, but why for this Saturday?" Cath asked, getting a little suspicious.

"I thought I would do it quickly to make sure I am not in your debt for longer." Steve replied, once he said it he realised how stupid it was, he had been in debt to Cath for many years, after asking her for all the favours and never finding enough time, when they were both on land to repay her.

"You're always in my debt. Now I definitely know there is something else going on." Cath said.

"Fine, there is a good football game on this weekend and me and Danny have got tickets for us and Jay to go and watch it, so I thought if I booked you to go to the spa, then we could definitely make it to the football game." Steve replied.

It is going to be good isn't it Evie?" Cath said.

"Yeah it will be good." Evie replied.

"You excited for school?" Cath asked, it was getting close to all of the kids going back to school in about 2 weeks and they hadn't really talked about school.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it." Evie replied, truth be told she wasn't looking forward to it for a while but once she had talked to Chelsea and Jay and a few of their friends earlier that day she had gotten used to the idea.

"We will need to go shopping soon." Cath said. "New school clothes has to be one of Chelsea's favourite times of the year."

"Well I think that will be a girls day." Steve said, he had gotten to know Chelsea and he now knew that going shopping with Chelsea was something he didn't want to experience. He would rather go back out a SEAL mission because it would have to be easier.

"Nope, we can all go. All 5 of us it will be a good day." Cath said with a smile. She hadn't really thought about if she would drag Steve around with them but was enjoying teasing him about it.

Once all of the washing up was done and the kitchen was tidied, Cath, Steve and Evie all sat down on the sofa starting to watch a film.

They were half way through the film when they heard people walking up the front drive of the house. Steve got up to have a look out the window – he was still a little bit worried about his run in with Wo Fat a couple of weeks ago – but he saw it was Chelsea and Jordon. He walked back to the sofa taking his seat back in the middle.

"Chelsea's home, but I can't see Jay." Steve said once he was nested back in between Cath and Evie.

"Let me guess Jordon walked her home?" Cath asked. She didn't have a problem with Jordon, he seemed like a nice kid, but what she did have the problem with was him dating her 14 year old daughter. She had started going out with her ex – husband around that age and look where she ended up, a teenage mother, she really didn't want her daughter ending up in the same boat.

"Yeah they are outside saying 'goodbye'." Steve said.

"I will open the door." Cath said getting up off the sofa, she stood up and walked to the door, opened it and saw her daughter kissing Jordon. She just stood there till they both felt her presence.

"Well I will call you tomorrow." Jordon said kissing her once more on the cheek before walking away from the house.

"Where's Jay?" Cath asked, it was getting late, and it was getting to both Chelsea and Jay's curfew. Since she had put the rules in place both her kids have been good at following them.

"He and Ellie may have decided to go out, and then he told her he would walk her home." Chelsea said with a smile on her face.

"Right okay." Cath said. "We are watching Ghost if you want to join us."

"No thanks, I think I am going to go for a bath and then bed." Chelsea said.

"Okay goodnight. By the way me, you and Evie are going to spa on Saturday." Cath said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, night." Chelsea said walking away up the stairs.

"Why are we watching this film?" Steve asked. All of the films they had to watch, why did it have to be Ghost, a girly film that he would never watch.

"Because it is a good film, and you were out voted." Evie replied. They had ended up voting on the film, after Steve had tried to get them to watch some action film that Cath and Evie would never enjoy. After taking the vote Steve realised that this was probably how things were going to be with only 2 boys and 3 girls in the house.

It wasn't much longer until Jay walked in, smiling and seeming pleased with himself.

"I hear things went well with you and Ellie." Cath said.

"Chelsea?" Jay asked, he already knew the answer, because she was the only person who would have told her, but he wished she hadn't because they only really said they were going out once to see how things went.

"Yeah she told us. I hear things went well then." Steve said, half turning around so that he was half facing Jay but trying not to disturb Evie who was asleep using his arm as a pillow.

"Yeah, I am taking her out tomorrow and we are going to see how things are going." Jay said. "Anyway I am going to bed. I will see you later. Goodnight."

"I think I am going to head up to bed." Cath said.

"I will be right up I will just get Evie." Steve said.

Cath walked up the stairs and went to check of Chelsea, finding her lying on top of her bed covers fast asleep. Cath carefully moved Chelsea to go under the covers, and waited for Steve to bring Evie up. When Steve came up he placed Evie next to Chelsea on the bed, before Cath came and took her shoes off and covered her with the other half of the quilt. They both gave their kids a kiss on the head before leaving the room.

"I will just go and say goodnight to Jay." Cath said, walking down the hall way towards her sons' room.

Steve went into their room and started to get ready for bed.

"All the kids are in bed and asleep, I am thinking that we should have a repeat of earlier." Cath said, joining Steve on the bed pulling Steve close.

**I am sorry for it taking so long to update and this chapter is so short, I should hopefully update this soon. Please review **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**Saturday morning...**

The girls had been looking forward to today. Cath knew that today was going to be a great day for her to bond more with both Chelsea and Evie and hopefully get Evie to start talking about some stuff that Cath could sense was wrong with her, but she had a feeling it was something that she didn't feel comfortable talking to Steve about.

It also meant that Steve got to spend the day with Jay, along with Danny. It meant that Steve and Jay could get to know each other more. He and Jay had gotten close through going running most mornings but trying to talk properly and get to know each other was hard when they were running. Danny had just come back and it was going to be a good time for Steve to catch up with Danny. He bad come back earlier than expected due to Stan going over there as well.

The girls had left earlier than the boys, giving them a couple of hours before the football games started for them to have some breakfast.

"How were things with you and Ellie yesterday?" Steve asked.

Jay had come home from his 'date' with Ellie and hadn't really said much. Through a lot of trying by both Cath and Chelsea, Jay had refused to share many details about what happened. Steve thought that he would try again and see if he would tell him anything in the hope that this could bring them closer like both he and Cath wanted.

"Things went really well. She is really nice and funny and I really like her. She said she enjoyed it too and we are going to go out again." Jay said, Steve was quite happy that Jay had decided to tell him this.

"So boyfriend/ girlfriend?" Steve questioned.

"Not yet, she said that she doesn't want to rush it and that we both need to be sure. We made a deal that we would go again and spend the day together and then we would take it from there." Jay explained. It wasn't Jay's choice for this to happen, it was really Ellie's choice but Jay knew, that if he wanted to go out with her he had to go along with her terms like his Nan had raised him too.

"I am sure it will happen in a while, just be patient." Steve told him.

"What time is Danny coming?" Jay asked changing the subject.

"He said he should be here in about an hour." Steve said after looking at his watch.

As Steve and Jay ate breakfast they started talking more about girls, football and about stuff that Jay didn't think he could talk about with his mother and sister. He was enjoying having another man around the house, because since the death of his dad the only male company he really got was teachers and his friends, neither of which give him the chance to talk about stuff he would like to talk to his dad about.

"I think with a couple more hours of practice with a football you will be captain of the football team." Steve said, he had seen Jay play football and he had been really good, before they even started practicing, he had a natural talent of playing.

"And be able to beat all the records you set, as I am almost certain no one has beaten them quite yet." Jay said.

"Oh really, if you think you can break my records I should stop training you to break them." Steve said jokingly.

"I think I still might just about break them." Jay said smiling back at him.

"Your mom said you were thinking about the Navy for when you leave college." Steve said, it wasn't a long conversation between him and Cath but she had mentioned it, and how upset Cath was about it because she never wanted that for her kids.

"I was thinking about it. When I used to go and see mom on base I saw the SEALs a couple of times and from then on wanted to be one. Mom is trying to convince me that other things are better in life, because she knows that it is like, but I don't care because I know I won't be in the same situation as mom." Jay replied.

"I understand were your mom is coming from but if it is what you want to do then I am sure I can arrange for you to speak to some people about it and meet the trainers of a few of the SEAL teams." Steve wasn't sure what Cath would say when she found out what Steve had told Jay but he needed to help the boy, because if it was what he wanted then he would do it to help him peruse his ambition.

"I am not sure what my mom will say but thank you." Jay said, he would most defiantly take Steve up on his offer, not just yet but sometime in the future when it got closer to him having to go think about signing up.

They carried on talking about things that Steve had encountered in the Navy and his time as SEAL with Steve being careful not to give away any classified information that would end up with him being court marshalled. When Danny finally arrived – late as Steve had expected – they left straight away to go to the football game.

"How was England?" Steve asked – he had once again took the driving seat of Danny's car leaving Jay sitting in the back – Steve knew that England had not gone as well as they had wanted it to and knew that a rant would be coming up soon.

"Cold, wet and full of snow. Grace loved it, and was enjoying the snow, but it started to melt yesterday." Danny said.

Steve noted that he was talking about the place and not about what had really happened between him and Rachel. "How was Rachel?" Steve tried again.

"She was alright, a little upset about her mother, but she will hopefully be better in a few weeks according to doctors." Danny explained.

"And Stan?" Steve asked, he hoped that Danny would talk about him when he asked about Rachel but for once Danny was not himself.

"He came over, tried to play the loving husband, and step Stan and I took it as my cue to leave. I was going to have Grace come back with me, but Rachel said she was staying and that she would be coming back with her." Danny explained. "Anyway, how is the football practice going with both of you?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"It is going well, although Jay here thinks he can break all of my records." Steve said, looking at Jay though the rear view mirror.

"Well I am sure it wouldn't be too hard." Danny replied.

"I would like to see you beat them." Steve replied, he knew that Danny was slowly becoming back to himself.

"Not me personally but I think Jay would destroy them." Danny said.

"I think Danny has a point." Jay said speaking from the back seat.

"Really?" Steve replied.

"Yeah I am sure I will do it before I leave school."

"We'll have to wait and see." Steve said. He was almost certain that Jay would break at least half of his records before he left school with the way that the training had been doing.

Meanwhile...

"I think Steve has gone all out mom. He is certainly trying to spoiler you for something. Look at what he has booked us in for. Getting manicure and pedicures, hair done, full body massages, facials, lunch and dinner." Chelsea said looking at the schedule.

"Really?" Cath asked, when Steve said he had booked them into a spa she thought he would have just booked entry and nothing else. Cath took the schedule off Chelsea and started reading for herself. "I can't believe this." _Looks like I will have some making up to do to him, _she thought.

"Where do we start?" Evie asked.

"Manicure and pedicure." Chelsea said as she started to walk away.

"I don't think I have ever had a manicure and pedicure." Evie said. "My mum never took me, she used to go by herself while I was at school."

"You'll love it when they are done, you never want to go back to your old nails." Chelsea said.

**Later that day...**

The football game had gone well, the team that Steve, Danny and Jay had been supporting had won. Steve and Danny had gone into another one of their arguments about sporting records and how competitive Steve was. Jay found it quite amusing and but thought it must get a little annoying if he would have to witness it every day.

Steve had decided that after the game they should meet up with Chin for dinner, but after Jay mentioned Adam, they had decided to phone Adam and see if he wanted to join them too. Kono had already told them about her plans for the day, and knew that Adam would be doing nothing with her.

Steve was about to drive to the hotel for dinner when his phone rang. He saw the Governors name pop up and he knew that the rest of his day off was about to go.

"McGarrett" Steve said answering the phone. He listened to the Governor on the other end and the case he had for them. "We'll be there in 20minutes." He said once the Governor had told him all about the case and why HPD couldn't take it and it was one for 5-0. "Danny call Chin and Kono and tell them to meet us at the Hilton hotel and then call Adam and tell him dinner is off. We will drop you home on the way to the hotel." Steve said turning around to look at Jay.

"Okay, looks like I came back at the right time." Danny said taking his seat in the car.

Once Steve and Danny had dropped Jay home they made their way to the hotel to see what brutal case they would have to face today.

When they got to the crime scene they saw that HPD was already outside the room, and walking in they found a young girl stabbed to death in the bed. Both Danny and Steve looked at the body before turning away, they had seen many murders but for some reasons this one was different. The girl must have only been 16 at the most, her body lay there covered in blood only partially covered by the covers.

"I hate this job sometimes." Steve said walking away from the body to look around the rest of the hotel room.

"We need to find out who this girl is, why she was here, who she was with and who booked this room." Steve said once Chin and Kono had arrived at the hotel room.

"Well I found out this room is booked under the name of Thomas Peterson 30, he checked in two days ago and I have HPD checking CCTV to see if they can find out when he was last in here. This room was only booked for one person, so whoever this girl is she wasn't planned to be here." Danny said as he walked back in from talking with the manager. "Also she was found about an hour ago, by the cleaner, she had come into make the bed and saw the blood and then the body and left straight away to call HPD and inform the manager."

"Right, Kono I want you to work on finding out who this girl is, Chin, have a look at CCTV find out who this Thomas Peterson is and why he was in the hotel, and see if you can find where he is now. Me and Danny are going to have a look in the room to see what we can find." Steve said. He wanted this killer found soon, with the victim being a young girl all he could think about was Evie, he knew that there was a 6 year age gap, but he was also thinking about Chelsea were there was only a 2 year age gap and how very soon both Chelsea and Evie would be going out and he and Cath not knowing entirely where they were.

**Meanwhile...**

Cath, Chelsea and Evie had, had a great day at the spa. They got home to find that Steve's truck was there, but the house looked empty. Once inside Cath found the note that Jay had left for her on the kitchen surface.

_Steve and Danny got called to work, he said he doesn't know when he will be home. If he is still working through the night he will call you in the morning. I have gone out to see Ellie, I will be home about 8-9ish._

_Love Jay _

"Well it looks like it is just us for the night." Cath said walking back into the living. "I am thinking raid the sweet cupboards and go upstairs and watch a movie?"

"Yeah." Chelsea and Evie replied.

Chelsea and Evie made their way upstairs to get into the PJs on while Cath went to the kitchen cupboard and got some food to take upstairs. As she walked into the front room she grabbed two films to take upstairs.

Once Chelsea and Evie had made their way to Chelsea's room to get changed, Evie stopped in the mirror to admire her hair. Today while at the spa, all three girls had got their hair done, although Evie had decided to cut her short. Cath and Chelsea had both been surprised to turn around and see most of Evie's hair lying on the floor. Her middle back length hair had been cut to sit just about her shoulders. Cath and Chelsea both thought it looked beautiful, but neither where entirely sure as to what decided on the new look.

"Your hair looks amazing." Chelsea said when she noticed that Evie had once again stopped to look in the mirror. Evie had looked in mirrors a lot today looking at her hair, which Chelsea thought was a sign that it was taking some getting used to or Evie didn't like that big change.

"I like it, it is just really different, I mean I ran my fingers through it before and it felt really weird." Evie replied, she did like it but she knew that she had not had hair this short in a very long time.

"I understand, it takes about a week to get use to and then it just becomes normal. What's your dad going to say?"

"I'm not really sure." Evie said before walking to the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later they were all lying in Cath's bed with food in the middle of the bed and _The Notebook_ about to start.

It was a couple of hours later when Jay came home. He walked upstairs and found the girls mom's room. Once he saw they were watching _the notebook _he quickly said goodnight and made his way to his room. Watching that film was one too many times for him.

It was the middle of the night when Steve finally came home. He had decided that his team needed a rest and they would continue early the next morning and the few leads they did have could wait until the morning.

When he got home he was looking forward to going to bed and sleeping for the few hours he had before he had to go to work. But as he got to his door, he stopped to see that Chelsea and Evie were asleep in the middle of his bed with Cath lying next to them watching TV.

"What are you still doing up?" Steve asked as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"Waiting for you." Cath said, she knew that Jay had told her he might not be home until tomorrow, but she hadn't seen him all day and wanted to wait to speak to him if it would only be for a couple of minutes.

"You didn't have to" Steve said.

"I know I wanted to. How was the football game?" Cath asked, making sure she was quite enough not to disturb the girls.

"It was good, we managed to watch the whole game before we got called away with a case." Steve said. "How was the spa?" Steve asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"It was good, really relaxing, we all enjoyed it."

"Looks like I am not sleeping in here, I will let you go to sleep. I am out to work early tomorrow, so I will phone you at lunch time." Steve said, getting off the bed, kissing her before walking around the bed to kiss Evie on the head.

"I swear my daughter had a lot more hair than that when you went out this morning." Steve said as got to Evie. He bent down next to her and ran his finger through her hair to see if properly and it was a lot shorter. Of what he could see of it, whilst she was lying down, he had to admire that it looked beautiful.

"Well done SuperSeal, great observation." Cath said looking over Chelsea's body to where Evie was asleep.

"Did she say why?" Steve asked. Ever since his daughter had been little she had already loved her hair long, and when she first came to stay with him, he had commented on how long her hair had gotten, and she had told him that she liked it that way.

"No idea, both me and Chelsea both asked but she didn't really say anything."

"Okay, well goodnight." Steve said walking to the door.

It was about 6am when he woke up. He had slept on the sofa, and after looking at the time he got to sleep he decided not to go for his morning run, as he had to leave for work early anyway. He had about an hour and a half before he had to be at work so he made his way into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

He heard someone moving around upstairs and thought it was Jay, getting up to go for a run. He did go and see if he was awake to tell him he would not be running this morning, but he didn't want to wake him as he was already asleep.

Once he heard the creaks on the stairs he ruled it out of being Jay walking down the stairs because the person walking down the stairs was lighter in a weight, probably one of the girls.

As he looked out the kitchen door he saw Evie walking into the living and towards the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said when she reached the kitchen.

"Morning."

"You're up early." Steve stated when she sat at the table.

"Yeah couldn't get back to sleep."

"You cut your hair." Steve told her when she sat down.

"Yeah. You like it?" She asked.

"It looks beautiful. Can I ask why you cut it?" Steve thought back to what Cath had said last night and how she had not told her and Chelsea why she had done it.

"I just did." Was Evie's simple reply.

"Come on, we both know that's not true, and I can tell when something is bothering you." Steve said.

"I liked my hair long, but for the last couple of months I wanted to cut it shorter, but Mom said that she liked it long. I didn't want to cut it this short, but I thought that since Mom doesn't want me then why should I do what she wants, so I got it cut, but decided to get it cut shorter because she doesn't like my hair really short." Evie said.

"You cut your hair to annoy your mom?" Steve asked, he didn't understand why she would do it annoy her mom.

"Sort of, but I wanted it short anyway, but I just want to move on from her. She didn't want me, why should I want to speak to her or do what she wants?" Evie said.

"Just because she sent you to live with me doesn't mean that you have to forget about her, and start doing things different because she won't like it."

"She has forgot about me, when was the last time she phoned to speak to me. Not even a letter or email, she never said goodbye to me, she just sent me away, so why can't I forget about her?" Evie said, tears had started rolling down her face, she stood up and left the table to head upstairs.

"Evie." Steve called after her, but he didn't want to shout too loud, in case he woke up anyone else.

As Steve followed Evie upstairs he was stopped by Cath who was walking out of their room.

"What's going on?" Cath questioned.

"Evie came downstairs and we started talking about her mom, she got upset and then ran up here." Steve explained the short version.

"Where did she go?" Cath asked.

"I think she went into Chelsea's room. I will be down in a minute."

"Steve just leave her for a little while to calm down, trust me if she ran off from you she won't want to talk to you right now." Cath said still blocking his way. "Okay?" She asked waiting for him to turn around before she carried on.

**In Chelsea's room...**

"You okay?" Chelsea said sitting up in her bed. She had just heard Evie running up the stairs and had properly woke up when she heard Evie walk into her room, sounding like she had just started crying.

"Yeah." Evie said at first, but as she turned to look at Chelsea she knew that she couldn't hide her tears from Chelsea. "No."

"What happened?" Chelsea asked as Evie sat down on the bed next to her.

"Why does my dad always want to talk about my mom? She left me, she didn't want me, what else is there to say. He keeps asking me about how I feel and I feel angry that she left me, I feel like I was never good enough for her and that all my life she has never wanted me. I feel upset that my own mother doesn't want me and no matter how much I try not to think about it, I can't get it out of my head that she doesn't love me." Evie said.

Chelsea waited a few minutes to make sure that Evie was finished, before she said anything. "Have you told your dad this?" Chelsea asked, she already knew the answer that Evie properly hadn't talked to Steve about it or this conversation would probably not be happening.

"No."

"Then that is why he keeps asking you. He wants to make sure that you are alright, and he knows, probably though experiences with your aunty and my mom that when women say they are alright they very rarely mean it. When my dad died I told everyone I was alright and it didn't help, it made me think about it more, everything I was feeling I kept inside and in the end it made me feel worse."

"I will go and speak to him later, right now I think I might go back to sleep. I am sorry for waking you." Evie said.

"Don't worry its okay it's only Jay that annoys me when he wakes me up. You go back to sleep I will be back in a minute." Chelsea said getting out of her bed.

Chelsea started to make her way downstairs, to go and find Steve and her Mom.

"Morning." Cath said turning around from making breakfast in the kitchen. "Is Evie alright?"

"Yeah, that's why I came down to talk to you. She's upset." Chelsea started, she saw that Steve started to make his way to the door. "Before you go upstairs she has gone back to sleep, she knows that she has to talk to you, she has told me she will, but you need to give her time."

"Is she okay though?" Steve asked.

"Yeah she's fine, she has calmed down now and will be fine." Chelsea replied.

"Thank you, for everything." Steve said, he truly was thankful that Chelsea was there for his daughter and she helped her more than he could at times.

"It's okay. Right now I am going to go back to bed." Chelsea said.

"Don't forget we are going out shopping later so don't sleep for too long." Cath said as Chelsea turned around to go back to bed.

"Trust me it is shopping I will not forget."

"I know." Cath said.

**Please review. I am sorry it is taking me so long to update, I have exams coming up so updates will be slow, but as soon as I finish for the summer updates will come more regularly. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

Steve had spent the morning at work before an agent from the FBI had come and told them the death was related to a case they were already working and after speaking to the Governor had to hand over the case to the FBI. He had then met Cath, Chelsea, Jay and Evie at the mall to join them in back to school clothes shopping. Steve and Jay had many times tried to sneak away from the girls shopping for school clothes although failed every time. The furthest they got was about 3 shelves along before Cath spotted them. They had spent a long time searching for outfits that matched in different stores, which included a lot of revisiting shops they had already been in. Steve was sure Evie was trying to give him a heart attack, for a 10 year old girl she was trying on clothes that Steve was sure he would be telling her she was not wearing when she was 16 let alone 10. But after a lot of shopping they had managed to get clothes for Evie that were definitely appropriate, although looking at some of the clothes Chelsea had brought, Steve really did hope that Evie would not take Chelsea's idea of clothes and shopping because he didn't think he could deal with the amount of time spent shopping but also wearing the same outfits.

When they got home Cath, Jay and Chelsea started to make dinner, which gave him the chance to speak to Evie, as he had not had chance to do so since Chelsea had told him about giving Evie time. Chelsea did tell him that she would be ready to speak later, and he hoped that she would be ready now and it wouldn't end up in an emotional shut down on Evie's part.

Steve went upstairs and knocked on Chelsea's door where Evie was. He waited for a couple of seconds before opening the door and walking in.

"Evie, put your shoes back on, and meet me downstairs in 5 minutes." Steve said.

"Where are we going?" Evie asked.

"I will tell you when we get in the car."

Steve walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there he saw, Cath, Chelsea and Jay making dinner, all happy together.

"Me and Evie are going out for an hour we will be back in time for dinner." Steve said.

"Okay, see you soon." Cath said walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

When Evie came downstairs Steve ushered towards the car. He had two motives to taking her out. Firstly, he wanted to talk to her without any interruptions from anyone at the house and Evie walking away. He was sure that if he took her out she couldn't just walk off if she didn't want to answer anything. The second reason was if they were out in public it would make sure that the conversation would remain as a conversation and not any arguments or shouting.

"Where are we going?" Evie asked again once they got in the car.

"I thought we could go and get an iced tea and talk." Steve replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"We could have talked at home." Evie said, she didn't understand why her dad was driving to a cafe to talk.

"I know, but we can talk without getting interrupted out here." Steve replied.

"Okay."

They drove the next 5 minutes in silence before they got to the cafe. When they got out, Evie went and got a table while Steve ordered and collected the drinks. When he sat back down he waited a couple of minutes, to see if Evie would offer anything without him asking.

"I am sorry for pushing you this morning." Steve said, he had finally given up waiting for Evie to say something and knew that he would have to start the conversation.

"It's okay." Was all Evie said.

"I know that your mom, sent you to live with me, and I know that it is hard for you, but you need to tell me why you are upset and how you are feeling."

"You want to know how I feel?" Evie repeated. When Steve nodded his head she continued. "She left me, she didn't want me anymore, I feel rejected, I feel like she never loved me and she just tolerated my for 10 years of my life. I feel like she never really wanted me and that all of my life I was an inconvenience for her. If she doesn't want me know, why would she have wanted me for the last 10 years. I was never good enough for her, and she must never have loved me because she would have still wanted me if she loved me." Evie said, looking down, she couldn't meet her dad's eyes. "How do I know that you don't feel the same. You haven't been in my life for a couple of years and even when you were you weren't there for long how do I know you won't do the same."

When Steve was sure Evie had finished he put his hand under her chin to lift her head up to look at him. When she finally looked at him he started to speak. "I love you and I am sorry that I wasn't around, but I am not going to leave you again now. I promise. I can't explain what your mom did, but I can tell you that I will never do that to you, I can tell you that you are not an inconvenience to anyone and you have to remember that."

"I understand that dad, I just can't help but feel that way." Evie said. "I don't feel that way all the time, but I still feel it a lot of the time. Last night when me, Cath and Chelsea watched a film I didn't feel it at first but then I saw Cath and Chelsea together and thought my mom doesn't want that with me."

"You might not have that with your mother what Catherine and Chelsea do, but you don't need it with your mom, because you have me, you have Cath, Jordon and Chelsea, we want you in our lives and if you mother doesn't then it is her loss. I want you to remember and tell yourself every time you feel that way I love you and am not going to leave you and you have people who love you."

"Okay. Can we go home now I am hungry?" Evie asked.

"Yeah come on." Steve said stepping out of the booth and walking behind his daughter to the truck.

After dinner all the kids had gone and done there thing leaving Cath and Steve doing the washing up.

"How did it go with Evie?" Cath asked.

"It went better, she finally told me about her mother and how she feels about it. She tells me about how seeing you and Chelsea makes her feel like she is going to miss something with her mother, but she is feeling better now. Although I do think I made a mistake." Steve said.

Cath just looked at him. "I think we need to call the press, Steve McGarrett has admitted for the first time ever that he made a mistake." Cath said with a smile on her face.

"Yes okay the first time for everything, but I should never have hung up on Sarah. If she was trying to sort things out for Evie then I should have at least listened to what she had to say and not hung up on her." Steve said seriously.

"Well phone her back, listen to what she has to say. It's not too late, but Evie doesn't need to miss anything with her mother because I love your daughter and I am sure that Chelsea does as well and she won't miss out on anything." Cath said.

"Thank you. Now how about a quite night. And I do mean quite, while the kids are in the house." Steve said.

Cath just smiled and took Steve's hand leading him upstairs.

**The next day...**

Steve got to work early the next day in the hope that if they didn't have any cases he would be able to leave early. He sat down and looked at his watch before deciding it was now or never to phone Sarah back.

"_Hi this is Sarah, I can't get to the phone, but if you leave a message I will try to get back to you."_ Was all Steve got from Sarah's voice mail.

"Sarah its Steve, I shouldn't have cut you off the other day and want to hear what you had to say, please call me back, if not for me for Evie." Steve said before hanging up.

A couple of minutes later his phone rang again it was Sarah. He knew that Sarah had probably just blanked his call the first time and then after listening to the voice mail decided that she might get something from his.

"Steve McGarrett." Steve said answering the phone.

"_Steve, its Sarah." _

"Hi, listen I am sorry about the other day, I want to hear out what you have to say." Steve replied.

"_What made you change your mind?" _

"Our daughter, after speaking to her I knew that she doesn't deserve this and doesn't deserve you leaving her, I understand that I wasn't there for a lot of her life but never did I just leave her and tell her that you didn't want to be a father."

"_I understand that it was selfish on me but please hear my justifications. Yes I missed out on my young, free life, but also I knew that Evie was missing something in her life that I couldn't give her. I couldn't give her help on her homework, I couldn't give her comfort when she needed it, I couldn't give her a better life than you could. But part of my life has been better, I can do what I want all the time, but I miss her. I miss seeing her." _

"You want her back?" Steve really didn't want to ask this question. At the moment if Sarah asked for Evie he would have to agree because of parental control but he really hoped to change that soon, he had planned to change the parental control but since Sarah had just given her up it wasn't top of his priorities.

"_I don't know." _

"You don't know? I called you back to see what you wanted, you miss her but you don't know if you want her back. Then what is this all about?" Steve was intrigued to know.

"_I don't want to give her up fully, I don't think that after our time apart I want her back fully but I want to be a part of her life. I want to call her and I want to come and see her every so often, I want to be like you were, get to see her but then still live my life." _

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted the best of both lives, this was not going to happen, it would only end up hurting Evie and he was not going to let that happen. Sarah had already hurt Evie and if she thought that Steve was going to let that happen she was very much mistaken. "You want both lives?"

"_No, I just don't think I can be a full time mother." _

"But the other time you want to live the single party lifestyle?" Steve asked.

"_Well I would do some of that." _

Steve couldn't believe she just admitted it. He knew it would happen but her admitting it was a big surprise. "Well no you can't have both because it will be Evie that will end up getting hurt."

"_Steve please let me prove to you I want to be part of her life." _

"How are you going to do that?"

"_I want to come and visit." _

"Is this a trip to see your daughter or a holiday to Hawaii?"

"_To see my daughter." _

"Well if that is going to happen it will be on my terms and not yours. I have to go I will email you my terms." Steve said when he saw Danny walking into his office.

After Steve had hung up he put his head in his hands, he knew that this was more than likely that Evie would end up getting hurt.

"Everything alright?" Danny asked.

"The mother of my child. If she didn't give me Evie I would seriously hate that women." Steve said looking up.

"I know the feeling. Do you want to go for a drink tonight?" Danny said.

"Yeah go on then." Steve said. His phone rang and it was the governor. "We might need to put them drinks on hold." Steve said as he answered his phone. "On our way." Steve said as he hung up the phone.

"Body found I will brief you in the car, I'm going to call Chin and Kono and get them to meet us there." Steve said getting up from his death.

"Lets go." Danny said as they both walked out of Steve's office, there went Steve's early finish.

Once Steve and Danny had got to the crime scene they had spent time getting briefed by Duke. A body found linked to Wo Fat. Steve hadn't had any more dealings with Wo Fat since the day at the cafe. He had stepped down a little on catching Wo Fat deciding that he needed to put his family first. He was still looking for ways to try and get Wo Fat but he was doing it more quietly to make sure that not many people knew about it.

"You think this has got something to do with Wo Fat?" Kono asked.

"Yes either someone who Wo Fat has annoyed and is coming for revenge, or he was another lose end for Wo Fat, I don't think that this was random, it was done quickly, 3 bullet shots and the body dumped." Steve said. He had been given the case because of it's attachment to Wo Fat. He hoped that it would be a simple case as he wanted to go home see his family and then go for a drink with Danny.

"Right, Chin and Kono I want you to find out all information you can on this guy, find any family and make a death notification and if you find family find out if they know anything about Wo Fat. Me and Danny are going to go and see Max and see if we can find any other murders like this to see if we can find anyone who could have done this." Steve said walking off from the scene.

"Are we going to visit Wo Fat?" Danny asked.

"Not yet, I want to be sure that it has something to do with him before we go and before we try and find answers." Steve said.

**A couple of hours later...**

"Everything we have found leads to Wo Fat. We need to go and talk to him. Kono and Chin I want you to track down his movements from the last 2 months. Me and Danny are going to go to business office and see if we find him." Steve said.

They had all tried every lead they could and Steve knew that going to find Wo Fat with no evidence would only anger him more and could lead to him carrying out one of his threats on his new family, but he had to find something on Wo Fat and doing nothing was now not an option for Steve.

As Steve and Danny were about to pull up to Wo Fats offices Steve's phone rang.

"Kono, what do you have?" Steve asked.

"_You might want to turn around we had information that Wo Fat is no longer in Hawaii and we think he has gone back to Japan. However, we do have a lead. HPD have just shown us CCTV photos of a man we believe to be the murderer. He was seen following our victim for the last couple of days and again 5 minutes before time of death."_ Kono replied.

"_Do you have a name and address?" _

"_Yeah, sending you the address now." _

"Okay meet us there in 15 minutes, call for SWAT backup to meet us there."

15 minutes later Steve and Danny had met Chin, Kono and a SWAT team outside the house. They looked in and was filled with explosives and the man they were after.

"Right I want a swat team around both sides and the back, we will take the front. I want him taken out quickly avoiding killing him but do not let him get to any of the explosives." Steve said. "Kit up and be ready to go in five minutes. Be as quite as possible."

They all made the arrests quickly and without anyone getting hurt. Steve wanted his early finish but had to find out what Wo Fat was planning.

"You can't keep me in here." Thomas shouted.

"We can and we will." Danny replied as he was leaning up against the door.

"You do realised you are being charged with murder, we have every right to keep you here. Because it will be here or in prison, now right now you are looking at a life sentence, we can make you deal, you tell us everything you know about Wo Fat and what has happened and we can then make you deal to have a word with the judge and make the sentence more linnet." Steve said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thomas said.

"Well that is interesting we have evidence of you following the victim and there at the time of death. Why did you do it?" Steve asked again.

"You are just digging yourself into a deeper hole but not telling us anything." Danny added.

"Right well this is obviously not going anywhere. Enjoy federal prison it is very nice this time year." Danny said as he left the room.

**Meanwhile...**

Evie was preparing for School the next day. She had packed her bag of everything she was going need and got her outfit ready for the next day. She was excited to start finally after waiting for a long time in the summer since she had come to leave with her dad.

"The bag isn't going to change no matter how long you check it." Chelsea said. She had watched Evie in her room for the last 2 hours. She had packed her bag, looked at clothes, checked the bag, finally chose her outfit, then looked at the bag again. Chelsea was unsure how she could be so excited for school she was due back tomorrow and was definitely not looking forward to it.

"I just want to make sure I have everything." Evie said.

"Okay, are you sure you're ready?"

"I think so I have everything I need, my outfits ready I just have to wait tomorrow now."

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last couple. Please review and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Evie was up early to get ready for school. Steve was up like normal waiting to take Evie to school. He would then head to work and then to go and speak to Thomas again, and see if he could find out any more information about Wo Fat.

"Chelsea you are going to be late for your first day back." Cath shouted up the stairs.

Steve and Evie were getting ready to leave, Jay was still getting ready but Chelsea was still upstairs and there was very little sound of movement.

"Chelsea I am not kidding get up, get moving, you will make both you and Jay late, if that happens you are going to be in trouble." Cath shouted again.

It took about 20 minutes before Chelsea came down stairs dressed, hair and makeup done. But she had no bag packed and no lunch.

"I hope you ready to go, because you are only just going to make it if you leave now." Cath said.

"Almost. I just have a few more things to do and then I will be ready."

"You have 5 minutes move." Cath said. She hadn't missed this, getting her kids ready to leave in the morning. They were always slow in the morning and this led to them nearly always be late to places which she absolutely hated.

Chelsea was finally ready to go and Cath gave her kids a lift to school to make sure they got there on time. But she risked being late for work herself, which was something that she could never do.

**Later that afternoon...**

When Evie got home the house was empty, she knew that her dad and Cath would be at work but thought that Chelsea and Jay would be at home. She really wanted to talk to someone about her day and what had happened, but she could wait, her mother never asked her about her day at school so not telling anyone wouldn't make a difference.

She went into the kitchen to make a snack and was scared to find the back door open. She knew that Chelsea and Jay properly weren't home because there were no bags left and the house was still tidy. She was sure that her dad and Cath would not leave the back door open when they had gone out. She quickly got her phone out of her bag and called her dad.

"Hi Evie, everything okay?" Steve asked when he picked up the phone.

"The back doors open and no one's home. I don't think Jay and Chelsea have been home." Evie said frantically.

"Go and wait outside the front of the house and wait for me I will be there in 10 minutes." Steve said as he was half way out the door.

"Boss, where are you going?" Kono asked.

"Evie thinks someone is in the house." Steve replied.

"Right let's go." Kono said as she quickly followed Steve towards his car.

Steve and Kono drove quickly to the house, Steve was breaking all speed records to get to his house. The back door shouldn't be open. He and Cath never left it open, it was closed when he left this morning and Cath was the last person to leave so she would have locked it back up if she opened. As soon as Steve heard about this the first thing he could think of was Wo Fat. The case they had dealt with yesterday was about Wo Fat and maybe this was him coming through on his promise, trying to scare Steve to stop his investigation.

As Steve was getting to the house he had text Cath, Chelsea and Jay to see if they had left the back door open he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. As he slowed down outside his house he had three texts telling them they hadn't left the door open. When Steve ran up the drive way he instructed Kono to stay with Evie while he drew his gun and walked into the house.

Evie was not sure what was happening her dad didn't say anything to her before going into the house.

"You okay?" Kono asked Evie as they sat on the wall out front of the house.

"Yeah, it's just really weird, my dad didn't say anything he just went in there. What if there is someone in there?" Evie questioned. She didn't think there was anyone in the house because she thought she would have heard them but someone must have come in to open the door.

Steve was making his way upstairs, he had looked all down stairs and there was no-one in there. He walked up the stairs making sure to check the landing first. As he made his way around the bed bedrooms they all looked empty. When he got into his and Cath's room his phone went off. He opened the message that he had just received.

_See how easy it is for me to get into your life. Stop looking into your families path you might not like it. Next time it will be just as easy for me to take your daughter. _

Steve looked at the message one last time before calling Chin to get him to run a trace. While he left Chin to run the trace he walked downstairs to see his daughter.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked bending down in front of his daughter.

"Yeah. Is anyone in there?" Evie asked.

"No, there is no one in there. I think the door must have been left open when we left this morning." Steve said, choosing not to scare his daughter and tell her someone had been in the house. He was going to tell Cath when she got home about someone coming in but decided that it was best not to tell her about the text message or Wo Fat's threat to scare her about the kids safety. "How about you go back in and I will be in, in a minute I just need to put my gun away." Steve lied.

"The door wasn't left open was it?" Kono questioned.

"No, it was Wo Fat he text me telling me next time it will be easy to take Evie." Steve said running a hand over his face.

"What are you going to do?" Kono asked.

"I have Chin running a trace to see if the phone was sent from somewhere around here. I want to find out who broke into the house. I am going to stop looking for answers as publically but Evie is not coming home after school by herself anymore." Steve said. "But right now I am going to go and get Evie and go back to office and see what we can find out."

Steve, Kono and Evie made their way back to the office. Steve left his daughter in his office while he was in the Bullpin finding out what his team had. He had a look at everything they had but there were no leads to who broke into his house and where Wo Fat was.

Steve had let his team go home after finding nothing. Danny was on his way to leaving but he asked to Steve to come into his office.

"What are you going to do? I mean with Evie and Wo Fat and case." Danny said.

"I don't know. I can't keep Evie, Chelsea and Jay protected all the time, the only way I can do this is to stop investigating the case and try and look at in without many people knowing. If I tell Cath she is going to freak out and I can't do what my dad did because Cath would never agree to it." Steve said. As he finished he started to think that he had been spending too much time with Danny and following his lead in ranting.

"You need to tell Cath Steve, where her kids are involved she needs to know." Was all Danny said. "Anyway I am going to pick up Grace, I will see you in work tomorrow." Danny said as he left the building.

Steve walked back into his office to see Evie sitting there waiting for him.

"You ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I am hungry." Evie said walking out of the office.

"Well I spoke to Cath and she is home and started to cook dinner." Steve said.

He was going to tell her not to mention what had happened to Cath, but Cath would already know because he had text her. He knew what Danny said had some truth in it and he knew that he would have to tell Cath about Wo Fat, they had just finally got there life on the right track and he knew that bringing it up would risk the their relationship going bad again.

"Have you spoke to mom?" Evie asked once they were driving home.

The question caught him off guard, after the conversation they had the other day, he was sure that Evie for now wanted nothing to do with her mother, and he couldn't blame her, but he knew that soon she would start to miss her mom and that he would really need to think about allowing Sarah to be part of their daughters life. He paused for a couple of minutes trying to think of the best way to deal with this. He could either tell her the truth and hope that if Evie did want Sarah back in her life she wouldn't hurt her again, or he could lie and hopefully protect his daughter for anything that Sarah might do.

"Yes, she called a couple of days ago." Was all Steve wanted to say and waited to see if Evie wanted to know more. Telling her the truth made it harder for Sarah to try and turn Evie against him.

"Did she call you?"

"Yes she called me then I called her back and we spoke for a while."

"What did you talk about?"

"Is this twenty questions." Steve asked jokingly but he saw the serious look on his daughters face and knew that know was not the time to be joking. "You. She said she thought she made a mistake, she said that she wanted to be part of your life. But I told her that it wasn't that easy, that she couldn't just leave you and not want anything to do with you, make you feel unwanted and then want to be a big part of your life. She sent you away and didn't care about you, I can't let her make you feel like that again." Steve didn't realise how horrible it sounded until he said it. It sounded like he was trying to turn her mother against him. They rode in silence for the last few minutes, and as soon as Steve stopped the car Evie jumped out and went straight into the house. She walked up to Chelsea's room and went straight into the en-suite not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Steve?" Cath asked when she heard the door open.

"Hey." Steve replied walking over a kissing Cath.

"What's going on?" Cath asked.

"Evie asked about her mom and I told her about the phone call and when she asked what was said it may have came out worse that it meant to, with me telling her that she was unwanted by her own mother." Steve replied.

"Steve, how did that even happen?"

"I am not really sure, as soon as we parked she came running in and straight upstairs."

"Okay, I will go and see her in a couple of minutes."

"You don't have to, I will go in a bit."

"I want to, and I think you have put your foot in it for a now."

"Thank you. Where are Jay and Chelsea?"

"They have gone out with their friends for dinner said they will be home about 9ish, so I have put dinner on, and then me and you need to talk about who came into the house." Cath said as she made her way up the stairs.

Cath walked into Chelsea's room –Evie's room was almost done they just had to put the last few things together before she could move in to her own room- she looked in the room and there was no-one in there. She walked over to the closet and had a look in there and then with no luck knocked on the en-suite door.

"Go away." Evie replied when she hear d the knock on the door. She thought it was her dad and just didn't want to see him right now.

"It's Cath let me in?" Cath asked.

There was a pause for a couple of seconds before the lock on the door opened.

Evie was sitting on the floor with her back to the bath tub. Cath walked over and sat down next to Evie and put her arm around her shoulder and let her cry. They both sat there not saying a word, with Evie still crying.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Cath asked, when she was sure that Evie had stopped crying.

"What my dad about my mom he was right. Until he said it I have never felt unwanted before, you know? I thought my dad would always be there for me and now he is just like her. I always thought that he was better than my mom because when I was with him and my granddad they never said anything bad about my mom, but mom always bad mouthed my dad and know he is turning her, and if he can turn into her about that how do I know he won't send me somewhere else?" Was Evie's reply.

"I understand that it is hard, and some of the things you dad probably said to you weren't nice, you are not unwanted by anyone, we all want you here. But he said those things because he was trying to protect you from getting hurt again from your mom, he wants you to be happy and if over time that means with your mom in your life then I am sure he will be okay with that, but she has hurt you before and he needs to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Thank you." Evie replied.

"For what?" Cath asked, she was unsure what the girl was thanking her for, all she had done was just tell her exactly what Steve told her.

"For everything, for letting me and Dad move in with you, for being more of a mother than my mom ever was." Evie said.

"You're welcome, come on, how about we go and get dinner?" Cath said putting her hand out towards Evie.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Evie replied taking Cath's hand to help her up.

As the girls made their way downstairs they saw Steve waiting for them in the living room. Cath made her way past Steve and went into the kitchen to give Evie and Steve a chance to talk. But she got to the door and was surprised to see Evie walking over and hugging her dad.

Steve just put his arms around his daughter and let her hug him.

"What was that for?" Steve asked when Evie pulled away.

"Because I love you." Evie's replied.

"I love you too sweetheart."

After Steve replied Evie walked into the kitchen to help Cath finish cooking the dinner. When they all sat down for dinner they started to talk about Evie's first day at school. They had found that she had made a couple of friends, liked all her lessons and liked the teachers that she had, had so far. She talked about extra curriculum activities that she would like to take part in.

Cath was waiting for Evie to go upstairs or start doing something else which meant that she could ask Steve about what happened earlier. Evie had just gone upstairs and Jay and Chelsea came home. They came and sat with them for a while before Cath telling them they needed to go to bed ready for school the next day so they would be up and ready in time to walk to school.

"Are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" Cath asked, when they were both sitting on the sofa.

"Someone broke in and opened the back door, they took nothing and nothing was disturbed." Steve said, that is all he wanted her to know, he knew she would ask for more but he was trying to keep it as basic as possible.

"And then?" Cath asked, but Steve just looked at her. "I am not stupid, I know something else happened and you were worried enough to take Evie back to work with you, and also look for people to fit a new bigger security system." Cath had seen Steve about an hour ago on the laptop looking at security systems that were like something you would see at a Navy base.

"When I was looking around Wo Fat text, he told me that next time it would be easy for him to take Evie, we couldn't trace it and we can't find out who it was. That is why I have stopped investigating my mother's murder and why I want extra security on the house."

"Fine, I want the system put in as soon as possible. The kids go nowhere without you or me knowing about it." Cath said.

"That is fine by me." Steve said. "You ready for bed?" Yeah lets go.

**Sorry this chapter is short will update soon. Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

For the past 3 weeks things had been going well for all of them. Wo Fat had yet to make any appearances into their lives. Since then Steve had made sure that if he investigated Wo Fat it was done with only his task force knowing about it.

Evie was settling into school and starting to enjoy Hawaii and not think as much about her mother. Steve had emailed Evie's mother and told her his terms, that she would have to come to Hawaii, not see her without Steve agreeing or it being just them two. He also told her that if she did plan on leaving and not speaking to Evie again she told her face to face. But since the email Steve had yet to hear back if she was going to come to Hawaii and follow his rules or not. They had finally finished Evie's room which gave each of the kids there own space where they could do what they wanted and be by themselves.

Steve was running late from work and told Cath he would meet her for dinner. When he finally made it to the restraunt Cath was already sitting there waiting for him to come.

"Sorry I am late." Steve said walking up behind Cath giving her a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, you're here now. How has your day been?" Cath replied.

"It has been a good day, we have just finished a case. How has your day been?"

"I have something to talk to you about." Cath said, it was not the answer that Steve had expected to here. Last time this conversation had happened it was about him finding out she had children.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter came over to ask.

Why did he have to come now. I had just got the confidence to tell him.

Once he talk the order he walked away leaving them the chance to talk about what Cath wanted to tell them.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Steve asked.

"My CO came to see me today...he asked me, well more like commanded me, to go back on the Enterprise for a 3 month period." Cath said, not looking at Steve.

"Here are your drinks." The waiter said, Steve and Cath were both starting to think that they he didn't want them to have a conversation because every time they tried to talk he would interrupt them.

"They asked you to go back?" Steve asked once the waiter had left.

"Well it was more a nice order." Cath replied.

"What did you say?" Steve asked, he was unsure what was happening and what she would say.

"I told him that I promised my kids I wouldn't go away, he said but this is my job and that it will be once and while he is my CO he will make sure that this would be my last time at sea."

"Then you have to go."

"I understand that, but Jay and Chelsea re going to kill me."

"I understand that but this will be the last one time and after that you don't have to go to sea again."

"I know but I promised them that when I came home it would be for good and I wouldn't leave them again."

"Well I don't think you have much choice. When we have finished here we can go home and tell them together. It is only 3 months and then you will be back and we can be back together." Steve said, he was being really calm about this, he didn't really understand how much this would hurt his kids and how much they would hate her for it.

Later that night when they got home the kids were still up watching a DVD.

"Chelsea, Jay can I have a word in the kitchen." Cath asked when they film was just about finished.

They both got up and made their way into the kitchen. Cath knew by looking on the faces of her kids that this was going to be one the hardest things she would ever have to do.

"Before I tell you what I am about to tell you, I am really sorry about this, I don't want to do it but I have to." Cath said.

Both Chelsea and Jay looked at her confused. "Mom what's going on?" Chelsea asked.

"I spoke to my CO this morning. He is sending me back out on the Enterprise for 3 months in two days." Cath said. "I don't want to go but I have to he has promised me it would be last time going to sea.

"Are you kidding me?" Chelsea said standing up from her seat at the table. "Are you seriously kidding me right now. You promised us you never had to go out to sea again, you told me that you were back for good. You do what you always do, you come, you leave and then you lie to us, I can't believe you."

"Jay?" Cath asked, he was just looking down at the table.

"Don't even think that I am going to say anything right now, everything Chelsea has just said is true, you promised us and then you lied." Jay said still sitting at the table.

"I am going out." Chelsea said as she made her way back through the living room and out the front door before anyone could stop her.

Cath tried to follow Chelsea but by the time Jay had finished speaking Chelsea had already gone.

"Where are you going?" Cath asked Jay as he made his way to the door.

"To find my sister, because unlike you I don't plan on leaving." Jay said, that was like Cath getting a knife in the heart. Both of her kids hated her in that moment, both of them didn't want to be in the same house at her.

**Meanwhile...**

Jay looked at all the places that Chelsea would go and couldn't think of anywhere else. He had phoned George and his phone had rang out. He knew that if he wasn't answering his phone Chelsea was probably be with him. He just wanted to know his sister was alright. When George did reply he found out this they were down at the beach and he could come and join them. Jay made his way over to the beach and just sat down next to Chelsea and just joined her and George watching the night time sea.

"I will speak to you later. Call me if you need me again." George said getting up and giving Jay and Chelsea time to talk.

"Thank you." Chelsea said leaning up to give George a hug.

"Why can't we just be enough for her?" Chelsea asked Jay.

"I know, she promised us, why can't she just for once do something that is good for us." Jay replied. He pulled of his jacket and put it around his sister shoulders and left his arm around her neck so she could put her head on his shoulder.

"She came back and ruined everything, when Nan was here we were all happy and nothing could change that, but now she is here everything is starting to go bad." Chelsea said.

"I know, things were just starting to go well." Jay said.

That was the last thing said between them. They sat there for about an hour in silence. Both of their phones kept going off with a mixture of Steve and Cath, but both of them kept letting them ring out choosing that they did not want to talk to her right now. They want some time away from her.

"Come on, it's getting late." Jay said helping his sister up.

"I am not going home. When we were talking he said his mom doesn't mind if we stay there for the night." Chelsea said.

"Are you staying there?" Jay asked, he already knew the answer but was just making sure.

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah I think I will." Jay said.

While Chelsea was on the phone to George telling him they were on the way over, Jay text Steve just to tell him they were safe and would be home tomorrow. He knew that they would both be in trouble tomorrow for staying out, but right now she didn't care.

"Thank you for this Ella." Chelsea said as she walked into George's house.

"Any time you need somewhere to stay you are both welcome here." Ella replied.

"Thank you."

"I have set up the mattress in George's room for Jay and the guest bed is made up for you, I have left some of my clothes on your bed, I am sorry they might be a little big."

"That's great thank you." Chelsea said making her way upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Have you told your mom that you are here?" Ella asked Jay as he was about to go upstairs. She had known Chelsea long enough to know that Chelsea would not have told her mom where she was, when she was in a mood.

"I text Steve and told him we were safe and would be home tomorrow." Jay replied.

"Okay goodnight."

"Thank you, goodnight."

Ella waited until she couldn't hear any of the kids upstairs anymore and picked up her phone. Ella had meet Cath a few times when she was on leave but never really spoke to her about anything. But she had Cath's number and knew that she had to call her and at least let her know that her kids were safe with her.

"Hello Catherine?" Ella asked when someone answered the phone.

"_Yes." Cath said._

"Hi it's Ella, George's mom. I called to tell you that both Jay and Chelsea are here and are staying the night. I wasn't sure if they had told you."

"_Thank you, we got a text telling me they were alright I just wasn't sure where they were. Would you like me to come and pick them up?" _

"No don't worry about it, as long as you are happy they are fine here and I will drive them back over tomorrow."

"Thank you that would be great."

With that they both hung up.

"They are staying at George's for the night and Ella will drive them back tomorrow." Cath said to Steve as she lay down in bed next to him.

"I told you they were fine. Just give them time to calm down and then tomorrow talk to them about it." Steve said. "But now you need to get some sleep if you are being shipped out in two days."

"Love you." Cath said giving him a kiss and rolling over so her back was facing him.

"I love you too."

**The next morning...**

The kids had got up at George's house and had breakfast. Ella had told them about calling Cath and taking them back later. They had all eaten breakfast together, with Ella talking about the fact that she was their mother and that she was the only one they had.

"Come on, I will drive you home." Ella said getting up from the table and picking up her car keys.

"I will see you soon."George said to both of them before giving Chelsea a hug.

"Thank you, see you soon." Chelsea said back, walking to the car.

When they got home they said there goodbye's to Ella and she reminded them that she was there mother.

"Good morning." Cath said as she opened the door to her kids.

When neither of them replied she followed them through the back room in a hope that they could talk about this and not make her leave without saying anything too her.

"Guys, please talk to me." Cath tried again."

"Just because we came home it doesn't mean that everything is okay, it doesn't mean that you going away is okay." Chelsea said.

"I hardly ever say this but Chelsea is right, we're here because it is our home not because your here." Jay said. They put the TV and just left Cath standing in the door way. When Cath finally left, it was only because she didn't want her kids to see her crying.

Steve and Evie were sitting in the living room and when Steve saw Cath crying he made his way up the stairs after her. Evie just stayed sitting there, since she had found out what was going on she had decided to stay away, it wasn't her place to get involved and she didn't think her asking about it would help in anyway.

"Cath." Steve said as he approached her standing in the corner of their bedroom.

"I'm okay." Cath replied.

"How about we give them some time? Evie's going to her friend's house in about an hour to the night, how about me and you go out for something to eat and do something to take your mind of everything." Steve tried.

"I can't just leave them."

"They just need time to calm down. If you just give them some time to talk and think it through and then try and talk to them tonight." Steve replied, he knew through experience that when his dad sent him away all he wanted was some time to think things through, some time to just calm down and with people trying to get him to talk it didn't work.

"Fine okay." Cath said.

"I will be back in about an hour I told Evie we could go and get some Shave Ice before going to her friends."

Cath turned around and gave him a kiss before turning around and going into the bathroom.

Once Steve had left she started to pack everything she would need for her time away on the Enterprise. This was a new thing for Cath she never needed to pack a bag to go on ship, she normally just had to pack one to come off ship, everything she used to need would already be in her cabin on the ship and this was a new experience.

**Downstairs...**

"Chelsea whatever you are planning stop." Jay said. Since Cath had go upstairs Chelsea had been on her phone constantly and had the look on her face that made Jay know she was going to do something.

"I am not doing anything." Chelsea protested.

"I have known you long enough to know that you are about to do something, but for once please don't do anything that you will regret." Jay warned.

"If I was planning something I would believe me not regret it." Chelsea replied with a smile on her face.

"If you are planning something just leave me out of it." Jay said as he walked out of the room.

"What I have planned you won't want to miss it." Chelsea said when Jay was hearing shot.

**Please review next chapter should be up soon. Sorry the chapters are getting shorted, hopefully after my exams they will get longer again. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

Steve and Cath had just left to go out for dinner. As soon as they were out of sight Chelsea came downstairs, dressed in a short party dress. Jay instantly knew what Chelsea had planned. He understood that Chelsea wanted to do something just to get back at Cath, he thought it would be something small, but this way going to end bad. He watched as Chelsea was tidying the last little bits of the house ready for people to start coming.

Jay was trying to decide what to do. He saw that he had 4 options. One he could stay and take the blame for everything that would happen there tonight along with Chelsea. Second, he could just go out tonight and pretend that he didn't know anything about what was happening. Next he could put an end to anything that could happen and just call his mom or Steve and tell that what was going on, or the final thing was try and talk Chelsea out of doing it. When he considered each one of them he knew that he was not going to get his sister and trouble and talking Chelsea out of it was pointless because she would never change her mind.

"I don't want anything to do with this Chelsea, you're on your own."

"Hi, George isn't here at the moment." Ella said when she opened the door and saw it was Jay.

"Okay, thank you anyway." Jay replied.

Jay had gone over to speak to George but when he got there he should have realised that if Chelsea was having a party George and Jordon would be the first two people that Chelsea would have invited.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked. "Come on in." She said standing out of the way of the door so Jay could come in.

"Is everything okay?" Ella asked again when they had sat down at the table.

"Chelsea is going to do something stupid and I don't know what to do." Jay said.

"Can I take a guess that you're not going to tell me what Chelsea is going to do?" Ella asked, but when Jay didn't reply she carried on. "What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"I don't know if I should stop her, but she won't listen to me and I don't think I want to or I should do it with her."

"I understand that you are both upset about your mom and I think that if you can't stop or don't want to, stick together because if you mom is going away you always have each other. But whatever Chelsea has planned you have to remember that she is still you mother. I know that like you both said last night she wasn't a good one she is the only one you have. And I pray to god that this doesn't happen but if something happens to her how would you feel knowing the last time you saw her you both tried to get back at her and were arguing." Ella said.

"Thank you Ella, but I have to go." Jay said as he made his way to the door.

Jay pretty much ran back home, he knew what he had to do.

"What are you doing back?" Chelsea asked when she saw Jay walking back into the house.

"When Nan died and Mom goes back to see it is me and you against everyone again, so I am not going to let you go down by yourself." Jay replied as he pulled his sister into a hug.

This was a time that Chelsea was thankful for her brother and thankful that she had him for everything.

The rest of the night was going well, Chelsea and Jay were having a good time and for once in the last couple of days they hadn't been relaxed and happy.

Steve and Catherine had to come home early to pick up Evie after Evie's friend had been ill. As they approached the house they could see people outside the house and as they got closer they knew that there was a party at their house.

"I am going to kill them." Cath said as they parked the car.

Steve got straight out the car, made his way into the living room, turning the music off. Looking around for Jay and Chelsea he couldn't see them.

"All of you have 2 minutes to get out of this house and off the property or I will be arresting anyone left." Steve shouted and as soon as people looked over at him they made their way out of the house quickly.

When everyone had gone Cath just looked around the house. For a party the house looked almost okay, just a little bit of rubbish that could be cleaned up within an hour tops.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cath asked when both of her kids were standing in front of her. "I can't believe you did something like this. No in fact Chelsea I can believe you did something like this, why did you do it?" Cath said once neither of them answered her.

"I did it because you weren't playing by the rules you told us so neither I am. We are what you made us mom." Chelsea said. "I did it because I wanted to show you what it feels like when someone tells you something promises they will change and then doesn't."

"Jay?" Cath asked.

"He had nothing to do with it." Chelsea said, she knew Jay had said about sticking together and everything but she wanted to protect him.

"She's lying, I knew about it, I helped her with everything, we did it together. But mom she's right you can't break your promises and then expect us to keep ours." Jay said.

"I am disappointed in you both. But you know this is one last trip away after that I will be here for good." Cath reasoned, she saw Evie and Steve walk upstairs in the corner or her eye, which gave her the chance to talk with them about her going.

"You said that when you came back before and you are changing your mind again, it's not fair." Chelsea stood up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Cath asked.

"I am going to tidy up and then go to bed." Chelsea said as she walked into the kitchen.

"We need to talk about this." Cath called after.

"How about we talk about it on Monday?" Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, you know I will be at sea."

"Well then I am too busy to talk now."

Jay got up and followed Chelsea to help her tidy up. When they heard Cath go upstairs they started to talk about the party.

"You didn't have to take the blame with me." Chelsea said.

"Like I said we need to stick together." Jay said.

**The next morning... **

Cath had a couple of hours before she had to go to base to get on the ship. Neither of her kids had made an appearance from their bedrooms. She hoped that they would come around before she had to go to work. She hated being away from her kids but she knew that when she came back she could keep her promise.

Steve had gone downstairs to make breakfast. They had both decided that after Jay and Chelsea had tided the house after the party they wouldn't ground them, without them rebelling even more against Steve when Cath had gone to sea.

"Can we talk?" Jay asked knocking on the door.

"Of course, come in." Cath said. "What do you want to talk about?" Cath asked when Jay had sat on her bed.

"I am sorry for last night, we did it to get back at you for going. I know Chelsea can hold a grudge for a long time but I don't want you to go to sea and us be arguing. I spoke to Chelsea last night and she probably isn't going to talk to you, but I have to do this." Jay said.

"Thank you for that it means a lot. I love you Jay." Cath said hugging her son.

"Love you too mom."

As Jay left the room Steve came up with breakfast for Cath.

"That looked like it went well." Steve said putting the breakfast down on the table at the side.

"Things went well. Me and Jay are talking again, Chelsea doesn't seem to want to know anything I have to say. I don't want to leave her like this."

"Trust me she will be fine, and you will be back before we know it." Steve said, pulling her close.

"I don't know what I would do with you."

"I know, who would take you for all the dinners that I promised you."

Cath laughed. "You plan on taking me for all of them?"

"Well I plan to spend the rest of my life with you so I am sure I will be able to make them up to you."

"Well I will hold you to that. Now you need to eat your breakfast so I can drop you at Pearl." Steve said bringing over her breakfast for her.

When Cath had finished her breakfast she was almost ready to go. With an hour till she needed to leave she went to try and speak to Chelsea one last time before she went.

"Can I come in?" Cath asked.

"I want to say no but you will make up your mind yourself you always do." Chelsea replied.

"You know I am sorry Chelsea for this and if I could I would stay here and I would never go back to sea again, but it is an order for my CO and there is no way I can get out of it. Please while I'm gone don't take what I have done out on Steve."

"What you have done? What you have done has got nothing to do with Steve, when you first told me about Steve I thought it would be him that went out to sea again not you. You see he is there for Evie and never leaves her so why would I take it out on him?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"You have such a low expectation of me. I bet you, you have not told Jay this, and yesterday when we had a party I was the first one you looked at and the first one you blamed."

"I looked at you first because I know you both, and I know that you normally have the ideas between you and your brother and your brother will admit something to protect you at times. But I am sorry for doing that."

"Is there something else you came here for?"

"I came to say that I am leaving in a minute and wanted to say bi and see if you wanted to come to Pearl to say goodbye?" Cath knew that this was probably a waste of time but she was hoping that she might have changed her mind.

"No I am good here."

"Okay, I will see you soon, and will call and email you."

"I wouldn't waste your time, I probably won't answer or reply."

"Well thanks for the honesty and remember what Steve says goes." Cath said as she left room. This would normally be the part were Cath would give Chelsea and hug and promise to see her soon but this time she knew it was pointless nothing she could say would change the way that Chelsea felt about her.

As Cath went back to her room she tried to think of anything she could do to make sure she didn't have to go to sea. There was only one way it would work but it was too late she would have to be pregnant, which wasn't going to happen.

"Time to go." Steve said as he walked upstairs and picked Cath's bag up off the bed.

"Okay let's go. See you soon Chelsea." Cath said as she walked past Chelsea's room down the stairs.

When Cath got downstairs, Evie and Jay were waiting by the door, they had decided that they were going to go with Steve and take Cath to base.

When they got to base they parked Steve's truck and then all got out of the truck and started to walk to where they would have to leave Cath.

When they finally got to the gate they all stopped, it was time to say goodbye for Cath for the next 3 months.

"Well, I will see you guys in three months." Cath said turning the face them all.

"See you soon mom, love you." Jay said as he hugged his mother goodbye.

"Love you too. Remember, do what Steve tells you to do and please make sure that Chelsea doesn't do anything stupid and she does what Steve tells her." Cath replied. She let go of Jay and turned to Evie. "I will see you soon." She said she hugged Evie goodbye.

"See you soon." Evie said, returning the hug.

Cath then turned to Steve. "Be safe, I love you." Steve said as he pulled Cath close.

"I will, thank you for looking after Jay and Chelsea and make sure they don't convince you to let them do anything they don't normally do. I love you too." Cath said giving him a kiss. "I will call and email you, see you soon." Cath said as she made her way through the gate.

Steve, Jay and Evie waited until Cath was out of sight before they turned away and made their way back towards Steve's truck.

"How about we go and pick up Chelsea and we can go out play some Mini golf and get some dinner?" Steve asked, this was hopefully to try and get Chelsea to talk and forgive Cath and cheer Jay up as the boy looked sad when he had to say goodbye to his mother.

"Yeah, can we go for shrimp?" Evie asked.

"If Jay and Chelsea want to." Steve said as he turned in his seat to look at Jay.

"Yeah I would like to and I think Chelsea likes shrimp."

When they got home the front door was locked, they all made their way into the house to see if Chelsea was in. When they had a look around the whole house was empty. Jay got his phone from his pocket and called her number.

"_This is Chelsea, I am probably blanking you right now, if you leave a message I may reply if I like you and can be bothered."_ Came back through the phone, they had got Chelsea's voice mail.

"Do you know why she would go?" Steve asked.

"With Chelsea it could be anywhere. I will call a few people and see if I can find her." Jay replied.

"Okay we will wait until she gets back and then go out." Steve said.

"Why? Steve she won't be back anytime soon and if she wants to go out we should too." Jay replied, he knew if Chelsea was not answering her phone then she was going out her way not to be seen by anyone and she would be gone for a long time and no matter who they called she would not be coming back.

"Okay let's go." Steve said as he picked his car keys back up and made their way back to the car.

**A couple of hours later...**

They had just finished their game of mini golf, on the way to play mini golf, Steve had called his team to see if they wanted to meet them for dinner. He called Danny first who had refused as he was going out with Gabby already and then picking up Grace and the three of them were then going to watch a film. Chin, Malia and Kono had agreed. They did ask Adam but he was on the main land for business.

When they met for dinner Jay was still trying to find out where his sister was. Times like this he hated his sister. Most of the time he loved her and they were close, but times like this was when he saw there was a difference between them, she was selfish, and she would make sure everyone else was thinking and worrying about her but she didn't really care about them or ruining their days.

"If we don't find her once we have left here, we can go via my office and I will track her phone." Steve said, he knew that Jay was worried and to be honest he was a little too. With Wo Fat's promise he was a little worried but when he was looking into WO Fat there was no evidence he was back on the Island. He had seen Chelsea go off before but last time it had been okay because he knew that Jay was with her.

"Everything already?" Kono asked Steve.

"Chelsea has go off somewhere and isn't answering her phone, but if we haven't spoke to here when we leave here I am going to go and track her phone." Steve replied.

"I am sure she will be fine, but if you need any help tracking her phone I will come with you." Kono replied.

"So Evie how is school?" Malia asked.

"It's good, I have made some friends, I love my teachers and they are setting up a girls basketball team." Evie replied.

"Don't tell your dad about the basketball team, he's not really sure of the rules, he only really understands football." Chin said, smiling over at Steve.

"I didn't need to be good at any other sport, basketball was enough to beat all your records." Steve said back.

"Well that's not for long, right Jay?" Chin replied looking over at Jay drawing him away from his phone.

"Yeah, planning to destroy them all." Jay replied.

"I think I might not to stop the practise if you want to beat them all." Steve said, jokingly.

"You wouldn't do that boss, you seem to enjoy playing too much." Kono added.

"Good point." Steve replied.

They had just finished their dinner and were getting ready to leave when Steve's phone rang. He looked at it and saw Chelsea's name. He had decided that he would have to ground Chelsea or take her phone away, not phoning them had caused him and Jay both to worry. Just because of what Cath did it did not make it okay for Chelsea to cause them all to worry.

"Hello." Steve said as he hit the answer button.

"_Hi sir, its George." _

"Is everything alright?"

"_Not really, Chelsea is not very well." _

"What do you mean not very well?"

"_I think she has been drinking." _

"Drinking? What? Where are you?"

_We're at the beach on the North Shore by the coast guard station."_

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes." Steve replied as he put down the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Chin asked.

"We have found Chelsea she is drunk on the North Shore." Steve replied. "I have to go." Steve said as he stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Said Jay.

"Same." Kono said as she stood up next to Jay.

"You three go me and Malia will take Evie home." Chin said.

"Thank you." Steve said as he walked towards where they had parked the truck.

"I can't believe her." Jay said when they were in the car. "She always has to do something stupid like this just to prove a point. By this will have nothing to do with mom, she's not here anymore."

"I understand but she has done it now and there is nothing we can do to change that, except maybe ground her for a week." Steve replied.

When they got to the North Shore Steve parked the car and they all got out of the car and started to walk towards the coast guard station. As they made their way around the back they found both George and Chelsea sitting with their backs up against the hut, with Chelsea's head resting on George's shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Kono asked as she bent down in front of Chelsea.

"I don't know she was sick a few times, sat down and has been in and out of falling asleep I think." George replied.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." George replied.

"George." Jay said, almost pleading with him to tell him what happened.

"George, I am going to find out what happened, you can either tell me or when I find out I will personally hold you responsible." Steve replied.

"I honestly don't know. I was at home, I haven't spoke to Chelsea today before this. What I understood was she went to the beach met some boys from a different school they were older and then a friend of mine come down to meet these boys and sees Chelsea, he phoned me, I got here and by the time I got there she was already drunk, I was going to take her back to my house but we got to here and she was being sick and couldn't walk any further." George explained.

"Okay, do you know these boys?" Steve asked, he knew they were probably drinking under age but they must have been older than Chelsea and he was going to make sure they were caught for underage drinking.

"I know them by sight not by name, my friend might but I don't think he will give you a name."

"Well he will tell me." Steve replied.

"How is she?" Jay asked.

"I think she is just very drunk, we need to get her home and Malia is still there so she can check her over, but I think it was only drink she took."

**Please review, this chapter will continue into the next chapter here just seemed like a good place to stop. Hope you are enjoying the story. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

They got Chelsea home after making numerous stops for her to be sick. When they finally got home, Chelsea was still being sick, she sent Kono and Jay ahead of him, while he had to carry Chelsea out of the car. She had yet to say anything, this could have been due to her falling in and out of consciousness or the fact that she knew she was in a lot of trouble when she could speak.

As they made their way up the drive, Chelsea started to throw up and Steve stood her on the floor with a hand around her waist to support her and holding her hair back. It was then that Steve started to suspect that it was more than just alcohol she had taken.

When Steve finally got her in the house he took her straight upstairs, leaving Kono and Malia with her to put her into bed and see what was wrong with her.

After about 10 minutes Malia came downstairs went to her car and brought in a medical bag.

"What's wrong with her?" Jay asked as he saw the bag.

"I am not sure yet, when I find out I will come back and tell you, I promise." Malia said as she carried on back up the stairs.

When she got into the room she took a needle from her bag to take a blood sample from her arm, and then attached a drip to rehydrate Chelsea.

"Do you think they did anything?" Kono asked, it was the question that everyone had been thinking of but no one wanted to ask it.

"By the way her clothes are no but I will have to look properly later. But I think we need to call an ambulance because I think she has either taken or been given something else and there is only so much I can do for her here." Malia said.

"I will go and call one and go down and tell everyone what is going on." Kono said as she got up off the bed.

"Chelsea what have you done?" Malia asked when Chelsea looked to have gained consciousness.

"I don't feel good." Chelsea replied weakly.

"I'm not surprised. Do you know what you have taken?" Malia asked but it was too late she had gone back unconscious.

"How is she?" Jay asked when he saw Kono appear at the top of the stairs.

"We have called an ambulance, Malia thinks she was given or taken something else." Kono replied. "The ambulance should be here in 5 minutes."

"Cath is going to kill me." Steve said, Cath hadn't even been gone a day and already her daughter was about to end up in hospital.

"She's not ,this is Chelsea's fault we all know that." Jay said. "Don't feel guilty, you couldn't have stopped Chelsea doing this and she did this for attention nothing else."

The door bell rang and it was the ambulance.

"She is upstairs first bedroom on the left." Kono told them leading the way.

"This is Chelsea Rollins, 14 she has been drinking and I think she has taken something else but I am not sure what, I know that she is dehydrated and her pulse feels really fast." Malia said. "I have put her on a drip to try and hydrate her but it doesn't seem to be working. We need to get her into the hospital fast."

When they had loaded Chelsea into the ambulance Malia got into go with her leaving the rest of them to follow the ambulance.

"Steve, you, Jay and Kono go, I will call Danny and see if Evie can stay with him for the rest of the night." Chin said. Evie was 10 years old and the last thing she needed was to be at the hospital all night waiting for Chelsea

"Thank you." Steve replied.

When they got to the hospital they found Malia who told them that she was being taken care of and showed them to a family room before going back to the room in which Chelsea was being treated.

Jay was just sat that looking at the floor, this was a step too far for Chelsea, he knew that she would drink, but she wasn't stupid enough to drink too much, he knew that if they had given her something she wouldn't have taken it after the death of their dad. If Steve didn't find them boys he would personally find them.

"Come on, let's go and get something to drink." Kono said as she looked over at Jay.

"I am fine thank you." Jay said.

"You're not, if a doctor comes here you will be the first person I come and find." Steve said.

"You lot okay?" Chin asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, me and Jay are just going to get a drink. Do you want one?" Kono asked.

"No thank you." Chin replied. "What's going on?" He asked Steve once Jay and Kono had left the room.

"Malia thinks Chelsea was given something else other than alcohol." Steve replied.

"And what do you think?" Chin asked. Steve just started at him. "Steve, I know you and I know you think there is something else going on."

"Why would they give Chelsea something? They wanted something off Chelsea and if they wanted something why did they stay at the beach for so long." Steve replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to wait until we find out how Chelsea is. Then I am going to go to HQ and find out who these boys were, track them down and find out what the hell they were doing." Steve replied.

"Chin, Steve." Malia said as she walked into the room.

"How is she?" Steve asked as he walked over towards her.

"She has very little alcohol in her system, which makes me think she knew what she was doing, but we also found drugs in her system, with the quantity we think that someone spiked her drink, to make her pass out, but I don't think they knew that how long it would take for her to fully pass out. She was fighting against passing out. We have now given her something to sleep, so she will probably be out of it until tomorrow morning." Malia said.

"I need to go and tell Jay and then can we see her?" Steve asked.

"She is asleep but I am sure I can get you to go and see her for 10 minutes." Malia replied.

"Steve you go and I will go and get Jay and Kono." Chin said.

"Thanks." Steve replied, following Malia out of the room.

When Steve got into the room, Chelsea was lying asleep in the room, looking a lot better than she did when Steve had last seen her.

"How is she?" Jay asked as he walked over to his sister's bedside.

"She is going to be fine. We have a couple of minutes with her and then we will go home and come back and see her in the morning." Steve replied.

"Okay, do they know what happened?" Jay asked.

"They think she drank too much which caused it to go straight to her blood." Steve replied, he knew that he was lying to Jay, but he had too, because he didn't want Jay to worry or get himself into trouble if he decided to go and find these boys himself.

"Okay."

"You ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Can't I stay for the night, she never really liked hospitals." Jay asked.

"Not tonight, she will be okay, there are going to be doctors and nurses here and we will come back in the morning ready for when she wakes up." Steve said as he made his way out of the door.

**The next morning...**

Steve and Jay were up early ready to head to the hospital again. Steve had spoke to Danny and he was going to take Evie and Grace to Rachel's for the day while he, Chin and Kono went to HQ to find out who these boys were and where they lived

When they got to the hospital Chelsea was still sleeping, they both went into the room and sat next to her bed not saying a word.

"How is she babe?" Danny asked.

Steve turned his head and saw Danny stood in the doorway. "She is doing okay, she should wake up soon. What are you doing here?"

"Well I dropped Grace at Rachel's but Evie was pretty insistent that she come and see Chelsea so I brought her here on the way too HQ." Danny replied.

"Where is she?" Steve asked not noticing his daughter next to Danny.

"She went downstairs to get something for breakfast I thought I would come up and make sure that you were okay with her being here."

"Yeah that's fine."

Just then Evie walked into the room with a sandwich in her hand, she walked straight over to her dad and sat on his knee.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Evie replied.

"Well I will see you in the office in a bit, call if you need anything." Danny said leaving the room.

"How is she?" Evie asked.

"She is doing okay she should be waking up soon." Jay replied.

"How about you two go and get something else to eat?" Steve suggested.

"I have just eaten." Evie replied.

"Well you can go and get me something to eat." Steve replied.

"Okay. Come on Jay." Evie said walking out the room. Jay was a little hesitant to follow but eventually did.

Steve sent the two kids out because he had seen a little movement in Chelsea, indicating to Steve that she was starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" Chelsea asked, trying to adjust her eyes to where she was.

"You're in the hospital, do you remember what happened?" Steve asked.

"I am sorry, I remember having a drink but I don't think I drank that much. I am really sorry Steve." Chelsea said starting to cry. Steve moved closer to Chelsea's bed, put his hand on hers and started to run a hand over her hair.

"It's okay, we will talk about you drinking later. I just need you to tell me everything that happened from when you left that house."

"I left and went for a walk, I wasn't really sure where I was heading but I just kept on walking. I ended up at the beach and I saw these boys that I had seen and spoke to before. I had sat on the beach for a little while, a man had gone and spoke to them, and then they waved and I went over. They gave me a drink, I drank a little bit of it, I may have finished it, but I started to feel really weird, like I was drunk or something. Then it sort of blacks out a little, I remember seeing George, and then seeing you, Jay and Kono and then waking up here." Chelsea replied.

"Okay, this man you saw do you know what he said to them?"

"No, I don't know who he is was, the only thing I remember about him was he wore a suit, that is the only real reason I think I noticed him."

"You okay?" Steve asked, as he Chelsea started to look pained.

"Yeah my head really hurts."

"I'll call and doctor and see if they can give you any pain medication."

Steve pressed the call button and waited for a doctor to come. They both sat there in silence and Steve was trying to think about everything Chelsea had told him to find out what was wrong.

"You okay in here?" Malia asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, Chelsea is awake but she seems to have a really bad headache." Steve answered.

"That is too be expected. I will get you something for the pain now. Steve do you mind if I just speak to Chelsea alone for minute?" Malia asked.

"I'll wait outside." Steve replied.

"Chelsea, I know you only had a bit to drink, we think they spiked your drink. There are no obvious signs of injury but I have to ask you, did they do anything to you, or ask you to do anything? If you don't mind I will have a look in a minute to make a 100% sure." This was the question that Malia had been dreading asking, she had seen it before girls being given drugs to make them pass out or do anything a man asked of them. She knew that if Chelsea answered yes to this question then it would be the hardest patient she would have to deal with because it would be personal.

"I don't think so. I don't really remember the middle part but I don't think they did."

"Do you mind if I just check?" Malia asked.

"Can I have some pain medication first?" Chelsea asked, she didn't mind Malia having a look but she didn't think that she could move without something for the pain.

"Sure. I will be back in 5 minutes."

Outside...

"What's going on?" Jay asked as he walked up the corridor but saw that Steve was outside the room.

"Chelsea woke up, Malia wanted to speak to Chelsea and check her over so she asked for me to wait out here, once she is done you can go and see her." Steve explained.

Steve was still thinking about what Chelsea had told him. But it suddenly hit him. Wo Fat. Man in a suit on the beach, apart from Danny Wo Fat probably had to be one of the only people in Hawaii who would wear a suit to the beach. Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Danny.

"Danny, I need you to do something for me." Steve said as he walked away from Evie and Jay.

"_What is it?" Danny asked._

"Find out if Wo Fat is in Hawaii, then I need you to have a look at any CCTV from around the beach and see if you can see him anywhere around there."

"_Why do you think he had something to do with what happened to Chelsea?" Danny asked._

"I am not sure but it was something that Chelsea said made me think about and I think he may have had something to do with it."

"_Okay, we're on it." _

"Thank you, I will see you in HQ soon."

Malia had just finished checking Chelsea over and she was sure nothing had happened to Chelsea. She had given her pain medication and checked all of her vitals. She was doing well and hopefully she would be able to release her later today if the drugs were out of her system.

"Can I ask why you did it?" Malia asked.

"I didn't mean to. I only went to get away just to have a walk, and then the boys were there and I didn't plan on drinking they gave me one and that was all I drank. But I agreed because the boys seemed to care. Like they asked me questions and were listening to me and everything." Chelsea replied.

"Okay, can you make me a promise?"

"Yeah?" Chelsea agreed.

"Here is my number, next time you want to talk to someone and someone to listen you call me and you don't go and find random boys and take drinks off them." Malia said, handing her a piece of paper with her phone number on."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now are you okay if I let your brother, Steve and Evie back in?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I will come back in a bit and check on you and as long as the drugs are out of your system I should be able to release you tonight."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Is she okay?" Steve asked.

"She is fine, I just want to make sure her head ache goes down and the drugs are out of her system before I let her go home and that should be tonight hopefully. You can go and see her." Malia told Steve.

"Thank you."

All three of them went into room and Chelsea was still lying in bed, on a drip for the pain.

"You okay sis?" Jay asked as he walked over and sat on the bed next to his sister with his arm around her.

"I am doing better."

"Well that is good, but you couldn't have been. If George never came you could have ended up a lot worse." Jay told her.

"I know, I understand that and I can promise you I will never do it again."

"Good."

"Excuse me." Steve said as his phone started to ring with Danny's name popping up.

"Danny what have you got?" Steve answered when he answered the phone.

"_Wo Fat is in Hawaii. We have looked at CCTV but can't seem to find him in the area, but there is more than one way to get to that beach so we can't rule out he wasn't there. He arrived in Honolulu 3 days ago and that is all we know." Danny told Steve._

"Right." Steve said running a hand through his hair. "I will be at HQ in half an hour, can you get Kono to come down to the hospital to stay with the kids in case this is linked to Wo Fat." Steve told him.

"_Okay, Kono will be there soon, and we will keep searching for Wo Fat to try and find out where Wo Fat has been staying." _

"I have to go to work, but Kono is going to come down and stay with you guys for a while, and while she is here she will take a statement from Chelsea." Steve said.

"Okay."

"I will come back later, Chelsea there is a bag over by the door for you with some clothes, I think we have got everything but we may have forgot something." Steve said.

"Thank you, see you later." Chelsea replied.

"Jay can you go and see if we can get an DVDs and a TV please." Chelsea asked once Steve had left.

"Why?" Jay wanted to know.

"Because we are going to be here for a while and we need something to do."

"Fine." Jay said as he got up from the bed.

"I am sorry Evie for this and for you having to see this." Chelsea said.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes and I owe you for everything you have done for me in the past few weeks." Evie replied.

"It still doesn't mean you had to witness this."

"That may be true but we are like family so it doesn't matter." Evie replied.

"We're not like a family. We are a family." Chelsea said hugging Evie.

After Chelsea and Evie had this little conversation Jay came back followed by a nurse with a TV. All three of them lay on the bed and started to watch a film. Kono had joined them a while ago and took a seat in the chair next to the bed and just watched the film with them.

**Meanwhile...**

"Have you lot had any look with finding out where Wo Fat is?" Steve asked as he walked into HQ and straight towards the smart table.

"We can't find where he is. We are looking for him at all the regular places but nothing. We did think about trying the phone number he text you on to arrange to meet up but we think he dumped that phone the second the text was sent." Danny said.

"However, if it was him, he normally gives you a clue or confesses to do something like that within 24 hours of it happening." Chin added.

"Right so all we have at the moment is too wait?" Steve asked.

"At the moment yes but we are looking. Have you told Cath yet?" Danny asked.

"No, how can I tell her that she hadn't even been gone a day and she left her kids in my care and one of them is already in hospital." Steve said.

"I am sure she will understand." Danny said.

"Maybe but I don't think she will understand while Chelsea is still in hospital."

"Right, well as we have nothing we are going to try something else. I want you to get some HPD to bring in everyone linked to Wo Fat, I don't care how long it takes we just really need to find him. Us lot are going to find these boys and see if they can 100% prove it was Wo Fat who told them what to do." Steve said.

"We have got the names of the boys there is 6 of them. We have a list of where they live and they should be there now." Chin said.

"Well then let's take 2 each and find out what they know. I don't want you to show them Wo Fat's picture until they have told us they seen a man and his description. I will take the top 2, Danny the next two and Chin the final two." Steve said, as he picked up the list of addresses.

Steve arrived at the house of the first boy Alex Thomas. No record, was 17 years old and used to go to the same school as Chelsea and Jay.

Steve got out of his truck and walked up the drive way knocking on the door.

"Hi Ma'am I am from five 0 I am looking for an Alex Thomas." Steve said to the women who opened the door.

"Come in I will go and get him." She said leading Steve into the hallway before heading upstairs. A couple of minutes later the women returned with who Steve assumed was Alex.

"I will give you a couple of minutes." The women said leading Steve into the living room.

"Where were you last night?" Steve asked.

"I was out with my friends." Alex replied.

"I asked where not who you were with."

"We were at a beach on the North Shore, for most of the night."

"What were you doing at the beach at night, as I can imagine it wasn't surfing or sunbathing."

"We were just hanging out."

"Did you see any girls?" Steve asked.

"We saw some girls, but I can imagine that you are asking about Chelsea, I think she said her name was. We saw her for a couple of hours, she came and sat with us and hung out with us."

"What else happened? I don't care about you drinking, what I care about is why that girl Chelsea is now in hospital."

"She's in hospital?" Alex asked and when he saw Steve nod his head he decided to carry on. "She only had one can of larger, we gave it to her, I am not sure what happened to it, a man came up and gave us all $200 if we gave it to her and then stay with her for 2 hours and leave her. We took the money, we were going to leave her but still wait somewhere the man wouldn't be able to see us. We all wanted the money to save up for a holiday and that money would give us the funds to go."

"What did the man look like?"

"He was short, Asian I think but I am not good with nationalities, he was wearing a suit, very uptight looking, really tanned."

"Was this the man?" Steve said, pulling the picture up on his phone.

"Yeah that was him."

"Thank you. This time I will let the underage drinking go, but next time if you get caught again I won't be as nice."

Steve, Danny and Chin had finished speaking to the boys and had all made their way back to HQ.

"What did you guys find?" Steve asked.

"Both of mine said it was Wo Fat have them $200 to give her a can of larger and then leave her." Chin said first.

"That makes mine too, exactly the same reason." Danny said.

"Well it was definitely Wo Fat." Steve said. "What is he planning?"

**Please review. Will hopefully update soon. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot and make me want to carry on writing. **

**Chapter 29 **

"Steve we have just had a hit on Wo Fat." Chin said walking into Steve's office.

"What have we got?" Steve asked getting up and following Chin to the smart table.

"He has left Hawaii, he was registered on a flight that left last night from Oahu that is why it has taken us so long to trace it. The flight was back to the main lane but we think he then got different transport to where he was really going. Now we know where he went we are trying to track what he did before that. But, he very clearly puts something into a safety deposit box at the airport there, it is not his style. We have got someone from HPD brining it over as we speak." Chin explained.

"Right good work. It doesn't make sense that he would leave. If he wanted to take Chelsea he wouldn't give up. George and us turning up must have stopped him but of what I know about him, he would have kept going to get her, like at the hospital when I was coming here and Kono was going there that gives perfect time to get there." Steve replied.

"Well he is definitely up to something he has changed what he normal does, leaving a trail to the airport, the box." Danny said.

"Well we will just have to wait and see what was in the box. I am just going to pop to the hospital and see how the kids are doing and then I will be back within the house. Call me if you get something."

Steve was driving to the airport, he didn't know what to do, if Wo Fat was after the kids he would have to do something to prevent this happening. Sending Evie to visit Mary could work but Chelsea and Jay would refuse. He couldn't spend every second of everyday protecting them, it was not possible the only thing he could do was find Wo Fat before he made it back to the Island.

Steve finally arrived at the hospital to see all of the kids lying on the bed and Kono in the chair next to them. Evie had fell asleep with her head on Chelsea's shoulder and Jay had fell asleep with his arm still wrapped around his sister and his head leaning back. Kono looked to be asleep but from a distance he couldn't be entirely sure.

"Hi." Chelsea whispered when she saw Steve leaning against the door.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Steve asked stepping into the room.

"I am feeling better Malia gave me more pain medication so I feel a lot better, she took a blood sample and said she will see if my blood levels are normal and if they are she will release me tonight." Chelsea replied.

"They all fell asleep?" Steve asked nodding to the other 3 people in the room.

"Yes, they all fell asleep about 45 minutes ago once the film we were watching had finished."

"We have some information on what happened to you. They gave you a drink that was meant for someone else, they picked it up by accident so they have had a warning." Steve lied, he knew that he was lying to the kids a lot more in the last few days but he needed to, he didn't want them worrying about Wo Fat and always looking over their shoulder that Wo Fat was coming and going to do something, they needed to feel safe.

"Thank you for that. I am really sorry for what happened. I knew I shouldn't have taken the drink and left without telling anyone where I went."

"Next time just be a little more careful because if George hadn't turned up then anything could have happened. Let's call it one week grounding, no going out, no phone, no computer and TV and then we can move on." Steve said, he had thought about it and he knew that Chelsea already knew that what she did was wrong and hopefully only giving one week grounding would just reinforce that.

"I understand, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Well I need to get back to work; I will come back after work and see if they are allowed to come home." Steve said leaving again.

"Okay, I will see you later."

Once Steve had left Chelsea lay back down on the bed to try and get some more sleep and hopefully be allowed to go home soon.

It was a couple of hours later and everyone had woken up. Kono still had to take Chelsea statement, but once a nurse had brought Chelsea's lunch, Kono, Jay and Evie had gone down to the cafe to get some lunch.

"Hey beautiful." Jordon said as he was standing in the door way next to George.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Chelsea asked, as she was not sure where her phone was she couldn't tell anyone where she was.

"Jay text us and Shannon, and then as Shannon isn't back for a couple of days told us to come and make sure you were alright. We saw that women, Kono I think her name is, that Steve works with on the way here and she said we have 10 minutes." George said.

"How are you feeling?" Jordon asked as he walked over to give her a kiss.

"The worst headache I have ever had, and feel really tired, but they have given me some pain medication and hopefully I will be able to come home later." Chelsea explained.

"How much trouble are you in?" George asked.

"Grounded for a week no phone, TV or going out but I personally think I got off lightly."

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Jordon asked.

"There are some people who need to know about certain things in your life and people who don't. This is one of those times where certain people need to know and you don't, all you need to know is that I am okay now and that it is thanks to George." Chelsea knew that people would ask but they didn't need to know her stupidity and that because she was okay and that was the most important part.

"Okay, what's you plan to sneak out?" Jordon asked.

"I haven't got a plan to sneak out as I don't plan on doing it. If you asked me a week ago to sneak out I would have said yes, but this time I have really screwed up and I am treading on thin ice. If I step one foot wrong I think I will defiantly get into so much trouble."

"And it has nothing to do with your mom's boyfriend being a ex SEAL and would probably spot it before you even try it?" George asked.

"Well there is that as well." Chelsea replied with a smile.

"I think it is time for us to go. But if you need anything rob Jay's phone." George said hugging his friend.

"I will see you soon." Jordon said giving Chelsea a kiss.

"Are you ready for me to get a statement?" Kono asked as she walked back into the room by herself.

"Where's Evie and Jay?" Chelsea asked.

"They are downstairs still eating, they are not meant to be here when I take a statement so left them to finish eating."

"Okay. What do you need to know?"

"Just start from the beginning you getting to the beach, everything you saw, everything you did and then once we have that we will go for the descriptions of each of the people involved."

"I thought Steve said you had found them and that you had dealt with it?"

"We have but we need to keep a record of everything in case it happens to someone else." Kono lied. She was not really sure what Steve had told the kids about Wo Fat and it wasn't her place to say anything different.

**Meanwhile...**

"We have just got the security box that Wo Fat used." Chin said, as Steve walked back into the Bullpen.

"Do we have any idea what was in there?" Steve asked.

"No idea, it feels quite light but apart from that we have no idea what will be in the box."

"Right, I want an x-ray of the box, I want to find out what it looks like in there before we open it, in case it is some kind of device." Steve said.

"I can call Fong and get that done but it could be a few hours before we are allowed to open it." Chin said.

"Get on it, we need it as quick as possible, but as safe as possible." Steve replied.

Steve's phone rang and as he pulled it out of his pocket he saw Cath's face on the screen. Damn he never spoke to her since she left, she didn't know that Chelsea was in hospital and he couldn't lie to her. He looked at the phone wondering whether he should answer, she would spend the next few months worrying about Chelsea.

"Hi Cath." Steve said as he answered the phone. He decided that he had to tell her that Chelsea was in hospital because if she found out of something else she would kill him.

"Hi sailor, I called to see how everyone is doing." Cath said.

"There is something I need to tell you, it's about Chelsea." Steve said walking into his office.

"Whatever she has done this time, whatever trouble she has got herself into please just ground her and tell her we will be talking about it when I get home." Cath replied.

"Erm...it's not exactly about being in trouble that much. She is in hospital." Steve said.

"She is what? What happened?" Cath asked panicked.

"She wasn't at home after we dropped you at the base. George found her later that night and she had been drinking. We brought her home but it turned out that something was put in her drink and we are working out what it was and how it happened as we speak."

"How is she?"

"She is doing okay, she is at the hospital now with Evie, Jay, Kono and Malia is her doctor. I did ground her for drinking and just going off. They said she should be able to come home tonight."

"Okay I have to go I am sorry, tell her that I love her and Jay and Evie and I will call them soon, hopefully tomorrow." Cath said. She hated this part at being at sea, she could be in the middle of a conversation with someone and her phone time would run out or she would get called to work. But she that it was only for a couple more months and then she would be home with her family.

"Okay I love you and will see you soon." Steve said hanging up the phone.

Steve moved on to looking into any information he had on Wo Fat and he knew that he needed to speak to Joe White again. Find out anything that Joe knew because know it was getting serious, trying to take advantage of one of the kids stepped well over the mark and Steve had to stop Wo Fat before something else happened.

It was about an hour later when Chin came in and told Steve it was safe to open the box.

"It's a note." Steve said, opening the box and seeing only a piece of paper in the box, he pulled it out to read it.

"What does it say?" Danny asked.

"Yesterday was just a warm up, if you hadn't found her anything could have happened but it's time to move to bigger fish and next time you might not be so lucky to get there in time." Steve read aloud.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that when I find him I am going to kill him with my bare hands." Steve said. "But for now go home, I will see you back here tomorrow morning." Steve had decided to finish the work day, it was getting late, he wanted to go and see Chelsea, Jay and Evie and he wanted to go home to think of what to next and how to find Wo Fat.

"Okay, if you need anything just let me know." Chin said.

When Steve arrived at the hospital Kono was still with the kids. When she saw Steve she said goodbye to the kids and went outside to find out what the team had found out today while she had been here. She didn't mind spending time with the kids but she was a little annoyed that she got the babysitting job while the boys got the better work.

"It was Wo Fat, he admitted it in a note he left for us to find. We don't know where he has gone and I think he is planning something bigger." Steve explained.

"Any idea what?" Kono asked.

"Not yet, but I am getting a little worried about it. I can't protect the kids all of the time, which just makes it easier for him to try something."

"Boss, you can't protect them all the time, but I think what happened to Chelsea has been a wake up call for all of them, that things can happen and you and Cath can't be there all of the time to stop it from happening and they have to start being more careful themselves."

"You're right thank you."

"Anytime boss, I will see you tomorrow." Steve said.

Steve was about to go into the room to see the kids but before he could was caught by Malia who was about to go off her shift.

"Steve can I have a word?" She asked walking up to Steve.

"Yeah sure. How is Chelsea?"

"She is doing better, but I am little worried as she still has a head ache and the drugs are still in her system, which is causing me a little worry as to why they are still in her system, I am running more tests to see if there is an underlying issue, but I think it could be the dose size for how small she is, that it is taking longer. I would like her to stay in for another night just to be a 100% safe."

"Okay, when do visiting times end?" Steve asked.

"Well for you lot anytime really, except I would like you to go by 9 so Chelsea can get some rest."

"What time do you finish?"

"I was meant to finish about an hour ago but we had a doctor call in sick so I am covering there shift. I was meant to be spending the night with Chin, but we can always do that another night."

"You tell me when you planning on doing it and I will make sure that Chin has the night off."

"Thank you. I have to go but I will be in soon to check on Chelsea."

"How are you doing?" Steve asked as he walked into the room.

"Better, still got a headache and feel a bit weird, they said they are keeping me in overnight."

"I know I just spoke to Malia, but she is working tonight so you won't be alone. How are you too?" Steve said as he looked at over at Jay and Evie.

"Tried." Evie replied.

"Hungary." Jay said.

"How about you too go downstairs and get something to eat, and you can bring me back a sandwich." Steve said.

"Okay any particular sandwich?" Jay asked.

"Anyone will do." Steve replied.

"You okay staying in by yourself?" Steve asked, as he sat down next to Chelsea.

"I did it last night." Chelsea replied.

"I know you did it last night, but you were given medication to make you sleep, you didn't know you were staying in. Jay last night said you don't like hospitals?"

"I don't, my Nan died here, my dad died here and every time I come to one I feel like someone else is going to die." Chelsea admitted, she had never told anyone about why she hated hospitals, all Jay knew was that she didn't like them.

"I understand, I can get someone to stay with Jay and Evie if you want me to stay here?" Steve asked.

"No I will be fine, have to learn to not be scared of hospitals some day." Chelsea replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"I spoke to your mom before." Steve started. "I told her what happened, she told me to tell you she loves you and that she will call you soon."

"She can call but I am not going to forget what she did." Chelsea said coldly.

"Hi, I came to check your vitals." Malia said interrupting the conversation that Steve and Chelsea were about to have.

"Okay." Chelsea said sitting up.

By the time Malia had left Jay and Evie had come back up so Steve couldn't carry on the conversation that Steve had wanted to about Chelsea's relationship with Cath. The next few hours went by with them all watching another film. When Evie was growing more tired Steve decided it was time to go home for the night.

"We will come back again in the morning." Steve told Chelsea before leaving for the night.

"Hi, I am on my break and hope you don't mind if I come and sit with you?" Malia asked.

"Yeah sure, it will give me something to do." Chelsea replied.

"I hope you don't mind but can I ask what is going on between you and your mom?" Malia asked. She remembered something happened from the conversation that Malia had with Chelsea the other day and after hearing a little bit of Chelsea and Steve's conversation she decided she might as well ask.

"She always leaves us. She promises things will be different but they never are. All I want is her for once to just stick to a promise. So many times I see other girls with their mothers and they look happy and are always there. But I don't have that with my mom, I start to think I do and then something changes. Like this time when she came back she promised both me and Jay she would be here and never had to go to sea but then she does."

"I understand that, but it's her job and of what I know of your mom she loves both you and Jay and going to sea is her way to make sure that you and Jay are safe. When I spoke to her about you, she said that she didn't think she was going to be the best mother she could be when you were born and she chose what was best for you. That is all she does, is what is best for the both of you whether you believe it or not." Malia finished but before Chelsea replied her pager went off and she was needed to help for a patient coming in. "I will come back soon." She said getting up from the chair next to her bed.

"Thank you again." Chelsea said. Malia was really helping Chelsea, she was like a personal therapist just for her that could listen and tell her things that Chelsea needed to hear.

The next day Chelsea was released from hospital. Steve had gone to work when he got called with a case. Steve wanted to spend more time looking into Wo Fat and where he was, in order to find out what he had planned. Steve was starting to worry about what he had planned for the kids and had told them all to spend the day at home, firstly, because Chelsea was grounded but secondly, if they were at home they could keep an idea of where they were and it made it easier for him to know that Wo Fat couldn't get to the individually and if anything happened Steve could get there quickly. He had asked HPD to complete a regular drive bys to make sure everything looked alright and it would be part of their daily job so no-one would think anything odd of it. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop Wo Fat making an attack, but Steve could try and prevent it and make sure if he did he would be able to react quickly.

When Steve finally got home from work it was late at night so he went up to check on each of the kids, but as he opened Chelsea's bedroom, he found all three of the kids lying on top the bedding asleep. He was going to wake them up to move them into their own beds but didn't have the heart to. Instead he got extra blankets out of the cupboard and covered each of them up. But before he could leave for the night he got his phone out and took a photo to send to Cath to keep her going while she was away from her family.

**I know these chapters have been Chelsea focused but in the next chapter I will be moving away and looking at different characters perspectives. Please review as always they mean a lot. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

**A week later...**

Steve had finally relaxed a little about the whole Wo Fat thing, he stilled made sure he knew where the kids were at all times, but he did let the out of the house after school and to go out with friends. He had heard very little from Wo Fat in the last week, but Steve knew that it just confirmed his theory that Wo Fat was up to something.

Steve had just got home and into bed from a late night at work, when his phone rang. He looked at his caller ID hoping that it wasn't another case as they had only just wrapped one up a couple of hours ago. He recognised the caller number from someone from Pearl.

"McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett, sorry to call so late but the admiral at Pearl would like to speak to you ASAP." A young voice came through the phone.

"Can you tell me what it is about?" Steve asked not really understanding where this conversation was going.

"I'm sorry Sir I can't. I don't know anything, all I know is that I was told to call you and ask you to get to base ASAP and I was meant to meet you at the gate."

"Okay, I will be there in half an hour." Steve said as he dragged himself out of bed. He knew that if the admiral was calling him this late at night then something was seriously wrong or he was being pulled out of the reserves and into active duty.

Steve quickly got ready to go, leaving a note on the side in the kitchen in case the kids were up before he got home. When he left the house he looked it back up from the outside and got into his truck.

Driving at night meant the roads were quite making it a lot easier and quicker for him to get to the base. When he arrived he parked his car and made his way to the base to find the young man who had phoned him.

As he approached the gate he saw a young Ensign probably know older 22 standing there waiting for him. When the young Ensign saw him he stood up properly and Saluted Steve.

"Sir, I am Ensign Thomas and I am here to take you to see the Admiral." He said.

"Okay, let's go." Steve said pointing for the Ensign to lead the way. He was not sure why he was following him as he already knew the way to office of the Admiral.

When Steve got to the office of the Admiral he was already waiting with a Lieutenant Jackson, who used to be part of one of Steve's SEAL teams.

After all or the greeting were done Steve sat down in a chair opposite the Admiral.

"Can you please tell me what is going on Sir?" Steve asked.

"In any other circumstance I would have done this differently. But because I have a lot of respect for you Commander I decided that I should tell you as soon as I found out." The admiral began. "Lieutenant Rollins, has been reported MIA for the last 5 hours."

"WHAT?" Steve almost shouted. "How did this happen?"

"We are not sure yet, but we have reason to believe that she has been taken and possibly presumed dead." The admiral carried on.

"Dead. Oh god what I am going to tell her kids?" Steve asked

"We are not sure that she is dead. She was part of a support group that went off the ship for to complete a mission. The main group were ambushed and killed, as the second group that went up, which Catherine was in, moved in they were ambushed again. Some made it out after securing what happened, but Catherine or her body were never found."

"So she could be dead or she might not be?" Steve asked.

"We are not sure as of yet. There is one other person that is missing an Ensign Lewis. The group of people who have made it our alive don't remember seeing Catherine being taken or killed. They are being flown to a hospital on the main land and once they have recovered we are going to talk to them again."

"What are we meant to do?" Steve asked.

"Well, that is where Lieutenant Jackson comes in. I know you trust him and have worked with him before him and Commander Gutches are going to be gather Intel and get a SEAL team ready for when she is found. As for you, you are going to go home and speak to her kids, tell them that we will find her and you can tell them as much or as little as you want to. Then Lieutenant Jackson will keep you informed of everything that is going on."

"Sir, I want to be involved with the finding of Catherine." Steve said, he knew he had to make sure that the kids were alright but he also needed to find Catherine, he had planned to spend the rest of their lives together and they had a lot longer than a few months of properly being together, before he was ready to say goodbye.

"You will be involved, but the kids are your first priority."

"Please I have to help find her, please just let my team help with the investigation." Steve pleaded.

The Admiral looked over at Lieutenant Jackson and when he saw Jackson nod he agreed.

"Fine, your team can help with the investigation we are setting up a room here in which you can work out of. But Steve you are here because I trust you and know how much Catherine means to you. You are here as a member of Five 0 not a Lieutenant Commander, you cannot pull rank if you want something done differently." The Admiral said, he knew Steve and he knew that Steve would try and take over this investigation and with his clouded judgement it would not be a good idea.

"I will call my team down here now." Steve said taking his phone out of his pocket.

"You won't just yet. You need to go home, tell Catherine's kids, and then we will meet back here at 1200 hours to start." The admiral corrected.

"Yes Sir." Steve said as he made his way out of the room.

Driving home Steve was thinking of how he was going tell Jay and Chelsea what had happened. He knew that he had to tell them but he knew that it would probably send both Chelsea and Jay into lockdown, doing what they wanted not talking to anyone and last time Chelsea did that she ended up in hospital.

He knew that before he told them and before he went to work he needed to find someone to watch them for them so they weren't alone. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Mary, he knew that it wouldn't be until late afternoon at the earliest that she could get there but he could try and get Malia or someone to stay with them until then.

"Hey Mare...Listen I need a favour, how quickly can you get to Hawaii, Cath has gone missing while out at work and I am going to work to find her I just need someone to watch the kids...okay call me when you get to the airport." Steve said as he hung up the phone.

When he got home the house was still quite, he knew he needed to wake them up soon and tell them but he wanted to let them relax because it would be a long time before they did that again for a while. So he decided to make breakfast for them, so at least they would have eaten before going into melt down mode.

Eventually at 0700 he decided that it was time to wake them up. He made his way upstairs and started with Jay's bedroom.

"Jay it's time to wake up breakfast is ready." Steve said.

"What time is it?" Jay asked not moving his head from the pillow.

"7, I have made breakfast you need to be downstairs in 10 minutes." Steve said.

Next he moved to Chelsea's room lightly knocking on the door before letting himself in.

"Chelsea, it's time to wake up sweetheart, breakfast is ready." Steve said.

"It's too early." Was Chelsea's only reply.

"I know but we need talk about a few things." Steve said. "Can you be down in 10 minutes." Steve said leaving the room.

He next made his way to Evie's room and told her the same. He walked back to downstairs, went out back and called Danny to tell him what has happened.

"If you tell us we have a case this soon after the last one, I am handing in my resignation." Danny said as he picked up the phone.

"We do but we don't have to be there till 12." Steve replied. "It's Cath, she's missing."

"Missing?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am going to have to explain later but for meet me at HQ at 10." Steve said hanging up the phone.

He made the same call to Kono and then to Chin but this time asked Chin if Malia could come and stay with the kids until Mary got there at 4.

Steve went back into the house and put breakfast on the table waiting for the kids to come down. He had decided that he would tell them after they had eaten breakfast. Although how he was going to tell them was not going to be easy. He had thought of many ways to tell them, none of them made what he had to say easier, he would just have to come out with it.

"Good Morning." Steve said as all three of the kids came downstairs.

"Why are we up this early?" Chelsea asked sitting down and starting her breakfast.

"Because we need to talk after breakfast." Steve replied.

"What did you do Chelsea?" Jay asked.

"I did nothing. Why do you look at me, it could be about you." Chelsea defended.

"Because it is normally you." Jay argued back.

"It's not really about either of you." Steve said. "But what it is about can wait until after we have finished breakfast."

They ate the rest of breakfast in silence. Steve didn't want to give away his anger and upset and he knew that talking would probably show it, and the kids didn't speak because they were still half asleep.

After breakfast they moved into the living room and the kids sat down on the sofa while Steve stood opposite them.

"Before I say this I need you to promise me something, you won't run off or do anything stupid." Steve said.

"Promise." Chelsea said followed by Jay and Evie promising.

"I was called out this morning. I got called to Pearl, where I had a meeting with the Admiral. He told me that your mom went out on a mission and they were ambushed and never made it back, they believe that your mom was kidnapped." Steve said, it was so much harder than he had imagined when he was saying it in his head.

"Is she dead?" Jay asked.

"They don't believe she is. But I have been called to work with my team and a SEAL team to get her back." Steve explained.

"I think I just need to be by myself." Chelsea said. "I will be in my room." She made her way upstairs and got into her bedroom before locking the door.

Jay didn't say anything but just got up and walked out towards the back garden. When he got out he sat down on the little beach and just looked out to the sea. He had heard people in the Navy and Army being taken but he never imagined it would be his mother. He never really thought that it would be his mom that was taken.

"You okay Evie?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I just don't think I understand why she was taken." Evie replied.

"Neither do I. But I am just going to go and see Jay, you alright waiting here?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Evie replied.

Steve walked outside and sat down next to Jay on the beach. He didn't say anything he was just waiting for Jay to speak first and hopefully tell him how he is feeling.

"I never thought this would happen to me. I know it happens but I never thought it would be my mom that was taken. Me and Chelsea were horrible to her before she left, we threw a party. You are going to find her aren't you?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I am going to do everything I can to find her and bring her home." Steve replied.

"Thank you, what time are you going to work?"

"I am meeting my team at 10 today. I have asked Malia to come and spend today with you, but my sister is coming over from LA and should be here by 4 to stay while your mom's not here and I am working to bring her home." Steve said.

"Okay." Jay said.

"Dad, Uncle Chin and Malia." Evie said stepping into the garden.

"Okay, I will be in now." Steve said standing up and walking towards the house.

"Steve I'm sorry brah." Chin said when he saw Steve coming into the living room.

"Thanks. Thank you for looking after them, Mary should be here at 4." Steve explained.

"I have a couple of days of work so can stay as long as you need." Malia replied. "How are they doing?" she asked once Evie had left the room to be out of ear shot.

"Jay, I think is more worried about the things that they he and Chelsea said to Cath about leaving. Chelsea hasn't said anything she just went upstairs to her bedroom but she is still in the house, and Evie is doing better than both of them but I don't think she quite understands how much trouble Cath could be in, or what has actually happened." Steve explained.

"Do you mind if I go and see Chelsea and Evie?" Malia asked.

"No go ahead." Steve said.

"How are you doing?" Chin asked when Malia went upstairs.

"Truthfully, scared that I am going to lose her, I want nothing more than to be flown out to where she was last seen and track for her myself but that can't happen. But I know what could be happening to her and the chances of her being found dead are increasing the longer we are not doing anything." Steve admitted.

"We will find her, we have the best SEAL team and Five 0 and we always get a result." Chin said, he knew that what Steve was saying was right but he had to try and keep Steve thinking positive.

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

Malia knocked on Chelsea's door and when the door opened there were tears down Chelsea's face.

"Come here." Malia said wrapping her arms around Chelsea. She lead Chelsea to sit down on the end of the bed. "They are going to find your mom."

"What if they don't. The last times I saw my mom I was a cow to her. I made her life hell because she was leaving again, and if she doesn't get home she will always think that I hate her." Chelsea said.

"I know you didn't make it easy for your mom, but she knows that you love her. She always knows that you love her." Malia said, running a hand over Chelsea's hair.

It was a couple of minutes before Evie came into Chelsea bedroom. She didn't say anything, just sat down next to Chelsea and put her arms around her to give her a hug. Chelsea had done a lot for Evie and it was now time for Evie to repay the favour. Evie was upset about Cath but Cath was Chelsea's mom and it must be really hard for her.

"I am going to go downstairs would you like me to bring some drinks up?" Malia asked.

"I'm fine." Chelsea said lying back down on the bed.

"Thank you for this Malia we are going to head to HQ." Steve said.

"Okay, good luck." Malia said giving her husband a kiss.

Steve and Chin arrived at HQ early, and went straight to the Bullpin.

"Where do you want to start? Chin asked.

"We don't have any information from the Navy yet to where she was, but I wanted to look into anyone who would want to take Cath specifically." Steve explained.

"Have you thought of Wo Fat?" Chin asked. As soon as Chin had gotten the phone call the first person he thought of was Wo Fat. He knew that through what they had found out through the last couple of days Wo Fat was planning something and this was well in his power to actually do this.

"It did cross my mind but for now they think it was a mission went wrong, and we will find out why Cath when we get to base. But I want you to see if we can find anything on Wo Fat before we leave." Steve replied.

"Okay, I will see if we can track where he currently is." Chin said tapping on the computer screen.

**Please review next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
